South Park: Stick of Truth
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: Based on the video game, a new girl has moved to South Park. With no memory with why she moved in and her parents being tight lipped about it, she will have to find the answers herself while battling for balance of the universe, the Stick of Truth.
1. The New Kid in Town

Summary: Based on the video game, South Park Stick of Truth. A new girl moves into South Park. With no memory of why she moved and her parents being tight lipped about it, she will have to find the answers while battling for balance of the universe, the Stick of Truth.

Warning: Contains OCs, violence, language and some inappropriate content

_For a thousand years, the battle has been waged. _

_The tides of war is soon to change._

_As news of a new kid, spread throughout the land._

In a cave not far from South Park, four warriors conversate over the warmth of the burning fire.

"We need a Savior," said Cartman the wizard. "I'll do it!" Kyle stated. "No, besides Jews can't be Saviors." Cartman replied, "we need the new kid." Stan the warrior turned to face the wizard. "What new kid?" Stan demanded. "A new kid will be coming to South Park in a few weeks." Cartman stated. "But how can we trust him?!" Kyle exclaimed. "It is not a he, it is a she." Cartman corrected. "Wait a minute? Our savior is a girl?!" Stan exclaimed. "Don't be sexist, Stan. Besides Saviors come in many forms especially in gender." Cartman assured. "She'll be coming soon, her arrival will change the tide of this war."

Princess Kenny just watches the conversation as she twirls her curls in worry.

* * *

A few weeks later, a MOOVIT Truck pulls over onto an empty house that had a sign in front of it that said SOLD on it. A few men carried furniture and boxes into the house.

"Well, I think that is everything," said a man with short brown hair and dark brown eyes said. He takes the last box from one of the men and sets it on a tower of other boxes. "We did it hun," the woman with brown curly hair and dark brown eyes said. She embraces her husband in joy, "We finally moved in." "It's a new beginning for us, things are finally going to be good!" The man said as he lets go of the embrace. The woman looks up in worry. "Do you really think it will be better for her?" The woman said. "They won't look for her here." The man replied in reassurance, "We just have to make sure she doesn't attract any attention. Come on let's see how she is doing."

The couple goes upstairs to a pink painted door to their right. Nailed to it was a sign that says 'Camellia's Room' in magenta sticker letters. The woman knocks on her daughter's door. "Sweetie are you all dressed?" She asks. No response was heard. They opened the door to see their daughter just standing in front of her Hello Kitty themed Bed. "Hey Camellia, champ!" The man said, "How do you like your new room?"

Camellia had long black hair instead of brown hair like her parents and was tied into a ponytail by a magenta barrette and dark brown eyes. She wore a magenta jacket with a hood and white letters that spelled Aero and some dark blue letters sewed on, Raven shorts and white sneakers.

"I know it's a big change for all of us but do you remember why we move here?" The man, Camellia's father asked. Camellia shook her head no. "She doesn't remember." Her mother whispered. "She doesn't remember at all so that's good." The father whispered back. "Camellia dear, we want you to have lots of fun here," her mother said, "why don't you go out and make some friends?" "Yeah, go out and play like normal kids," her father added. Camellia eyes brighten as she nods in excitement. "That's the spirit!" Her father said. "We have some money on kitchen counter," her mother noted, "just be back before it gets dark." They went back downstairs to get their things unpacked.

Camellia then goes to her desk to grab something. She gets on her chair and opens a pink and yellow box. Inside reveals a blue poppy flower with a star shaped stem in the middle. "My lucky Meconopsis Hair Clip," Camellia said. She clips it the left side of her head. She gets off her chair and heads downstairs. "Dad, I'm heading out!" Camellia yelled. "Have fun!" Her father replied.

Camellia opens the front door and breathes in the mountain air. "Ah! So fresh!" She said calmly. As she walks by, she sees a boy with short blonde hair fighting with an elf. "You shall die by my War Hammer, Elf!" He cried, "Better stay to the Forest Realm!" "No way I banish you first!" The elf retorted. He slashes his wooden sword at the boy. "Haha! You can't hold on much longer!" "Help! I can't hold on much longer," The boy repeated, "Somebody! HELP!"

Camellia ran to the boy's aid and kicks the elf from the back. The elf grunted in pain and retreated. "Thanks kid," the boy said, "I didn't realize he had a health potion. My name is Butters the Merciful. I'm a Paladin, we live right next door we should be friends!" Camellia smiled as she made a new friend. "Now that we are friends, you should speak to the wizard king." Butters noted. "Wait wizard king?" Camellia said with confusion. "Yup, he's been talking about your arrival." Butters replied, "he lives in the green house over there."

As Butters and Camellia walk down the sidewalk, Butters starts asking her questions. "Colorado's alright, a bit colder but nothing too bad to adjust to." She replied.

At the green house, Butters knocks on the door. It opens revealing Cartman in his wizard costume. "All hail the grand wizard!" Butters cried. "So you are the new kid," Cartman said as he examines her, "your coming was foretold by cold well banker." Camellia raised her eyebrow at his statement and then shrugs it off as she follows the two boys inside. "Oh, who is your new friend Eric?" His mother said when she saw Camellia. "Shut up, mom not now," Cartman replied.

In the backyard he shows her his kingdom, Kupa Keep. It was a castle where Princess Kenny was standing near the entrance, a boy tendimg the animals and a boy tending armor and weapons were also present.

"This is Clyde," Cartman introduced, "he is tending our weapon shop. He's a level fourteen warrior. Here is our massive stables. It is overseen by our level nine ranger, Scott Malconson. He has the power of diabetes. And that is the breathe taking and lovely Princess Kenny. Just don't ask why he wanted to become a chick, that's just the way he rolls. You have been sought out new kid, because humans everywhere are in grave danger. I need something from you and in return I will allow into my kingdom. I know you are excited but first tell us thy name." "Thy name is Camellia," Camellia replied. "Very well Camellia," Cartman said, "You will now chose a class, Fighter, Mage, Theif or Jew."

"I choose..." Camellia said, "Fighter!" Butters gives her attire that goes with the Fighter Class. She puts on a red sweatband with a black symbol that means fighter and some white gloves. "Welcome Stronghead yet Quiet and Gentle Fighter Camellia and who can also handle our finances." Cartman greeted. "Hooray!" Butters cried. He then advises Camellia to go to the Weapon Shop to get a Melee Weapon. "Would you like to see my weapons weary traveler?" Clyde asked, "Perhaps some rumors or tips for two dollars?" "Maybe later," Camellia said, she chooses the Warrior's Blade, which was just a wooden sword. "Ah, you have chosen a weapon," Cartman said, "It is now time to teach you how to fight. I want you to take your weapon and with the bravery of a noble knight, beat up Clyde." "What?" Clyde cried. "Kick his ass, Camellia." Cart mana encouraged. "What did I do?" Clyde said with clear agitation. "I'm the king, Clyde! And the king wishes to be amused." Cartman said, "Go on, kick his ass."

Camellia and Clyde took their positions at the battle field. Camellia holds her weapon firmly in her grip while Clyde waits to attack. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Clyde announced. Clyde then groans that he has to wait for his turn but Cartman said that was the ways of old times.

Camellia was first, she swings her blade at Clyde. She flinches when Clyde swings his blade at her. The second attempt she blocks the attack. Camellia then used her special ability. "Flower Slash!" Camellia said. Her Meconopsis Hair Clip glowed as her blade was now full of leaves, flowers and thorns. Clyde flinched when the attack collided. "Flower Slash!" Camellia cried. Clyde cried in pain when the attack collided again.

Cartman laughed after Camellia defeated Clyde. Clyde pushes himself up and wipes the dirt from his clothes. "Okay, okay, you proved yourself worthy, now come inside the war tent and I shall let you see the relic."

Camellia follows Cartman inside the tent. "Well here it is the reason why humans and elevens are locked in a never ending war. The relic in which human and elves are willing to die."

On a white pillar below a single lamp light was an ordinary stick on a red pillow with yellow rope. "That is the Stick of Truth." Cartman said. "Just two days ago we took the stick back from the elves. Our kingdom was dying but now it thrives for whoever controls the stick controls the universe." He then jerks away, "Don't case at it too long. For its power is too much for merevmortals to look at."

He then puts his hand on her shoulder and they turned their back on the stick. "Now that we seen the stick let's discuss your dues." Camellia rolls her eyes as Cartman discuss the payment of joining his kingdom.

"Alarm! Alarm!" Butters cried. "Someone has sounded the alarm!" Cartman cried. "Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!" Butters repeated. "What is it?" Cartman exclaimed. "The elves are attacking!" Butters replied in alarm. "Oh my god! Defensive positions!" Cartman runs out of the tent with Camellia behind him. "Close the gates!" Cartman commanded. "Give us the stick, filthy humans!" The leader elf demanded. "Fuck you! Elf! Come and get it!" Cartman resented. "Clyde! Guard the Stick of Truth! While we defend the fortress." Clyde saluted as he ran to the tent. "Camellia, this is your time to prove yourself." Cartman said, "Hold the asshole elves at all costs!"

Camellia went to go aid Scott who was being beaten by two elves. "Two against one, not a fair fight." She noted.

One of the elves threw an arrow at her, Camellia easily blocked it. "Here Camellia, a potion will heal your health." Scott gave her a small potion, which was a bag of Cheesy Poofs.

Camellia attacks the black haired elf with her black which was all wooden now. He strikes back but Camellia blocks his attack and counter attacks. The bronze haired elf threw another arrow at her. She blocks the attack again. She strikes him back with her Flower Blade. She deals the final blow to the other elf and they both fainted.

She then went to go help Butters. One of the elves was in reposting mode. She attacks him and gets a counter attack. She instead goes for the elf with the arrows. She uses her own arrows against him. He flees from the battlefield. The other elf roars as he goes into reflected stance. Camellia uses her Warrior Blade and easily defeats the elf.

She then takes the last batch of elves. One of them was holding a shield. She uses her Warrior Blade to destroy the shield. She then uses her Flower Blade to destroy the other elf's armor.

"Drawl Elves, fall back! Fall back I say!" The leader cried. The elves retreated.

"Yeah! Awesome!" Cartman said, "Take that you asshole elves! Better luck next time!" He then mocks at them. Clyde then sadly reported the news that the Stick was stolen. Cartman yelled and banished Clyde from the kingdom. "You fought bravely Camellia," Cartman said. "Yeah!" Scott said, "You may appear like a fragile flower but sure do prick like a thorn." "Shut up, Scott no one cares what you think," Cartman said, "anyway we have bigger problems the Stick of Truth has been stolen. We must assemble our entire army in order to bring it back." "But are three best warriors haven't reported for duty my king." Butters reported. "Our newest member can take care of that." Cartman replied, "Camellia, I want you to go out to our neighborhood and find my greatest warriors, Token, Tweet and Craig." Camellia nodded in understandment of her task. After exchanging numbers, Cartman sends pictures of them to her phone. "Now go, send my warriors here!" Cartman cried as he sent Camellia off.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first South Park Fic. So I decided to make a video game adaption of the upcoming South Park Stick of Truth. I manage to make the first chapter by using only trailers and gameplays from Youtube. I might make more chapters after the game's official release.**

**Note: Some of this information may be off since I'm a new fan of South Park and there isn't much info of the game since it is not released yet, so don't hestitate to correct me in the review section. **


	2. Gather the Three Greatest Warriors!

Camellia and her assigned partner, Butters were now on the search for the three warriors of Kupa Keep.

They were now at downtown South Park.

"Hey Officer Butbaby." Butters greeted.

"That's Officer Buttbrady!" The officer with sunglasses corrected, "Wait... My real name's is Officer Barbrady."

"Something smells human." Said one of the two elves on the green Bank rooftop. The other one looked down and noticed Camellia and Butters. "Ah, shit," he said, "it's them! We should alert the others."

Camellia and Butters were now at the Park. "Cartman gave me one swirlie in the public restroom over there." Butters noted. "Ew, that must've been so awful." Camellia said, "I bet you smelled like vomit for weeks." "It wasn't that bad. We better get back to the quest," Butters said. Camellia nodded as they exited the park as there was nothing interesting there.

"Sorry about that, I'm just new here." Camellia said. "Why don't we find Tweek first?" Butters suggested. "He's at Tweek Bros. Coffee Shop."

The coffee shop was only one story with the words Tweek Bros. Coffee Shop in bright red. Camellia opens the glass door.

She was greeted by the cashier. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. A name tag with the name Mr. Tweak sown on his maroon shirt.

"Welcome to Tweek Coffee." Mr. Tweak greeted, "Coffee made with ingredients supplied by local organic suppliers. It's local coffee. Brewed locally. Tweek? TWEEEEEEK!" "AHGH!" cried Tweek from behind the Employees Only door. "Have you picked up the fresh local ingredients?" Mr. Tweak asked. "AAHGHGH Not yet dad! I'm still trying to do all my chores!" Tweek cried. "Well hurry up, son, the family business is relying on you!" Tweek groaned in frustration. Camellia felt bad for him all the stress must be getting to him.

Camellia walked up to the employees only door and knocks on it.

"You should try some coffee." A woman with honey brown hair and brown eyes suggested, "It gives you that edge you need to stay focused at school." "Hey Mrs. Tweak!" Butters greeted, "This is Camellia." "Oh the new kid?" Mrs. Tweak said. "She looks kinda scrawny maybe some coffee will help her be more buff." "Come in!" Tweek said.

Tweek had wild blonde hair and brown eyes. He was dusting the floor with a broom. Camellia gave Tweek his letter. "What's this?" He said. He reads it and groans, "AGH! Now?! The guys need my help now? Oh there's no way man! I have too much to do! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SO ALL THIS?!" He then shakes Camellia in frustration and panic. "Okay, one calm down and two did you drink too much caffeine?" Camellia said as she pushed Tweek away. "Wait... You aren't you the new kid?" Tweek observed. "Yeah, my name's Camellia." Camellia said. "Wait I got it!" Tweek said coming up with an idea, "Could you go get the four o'clock delivery for me?! If you do I can finish my chores and I'll still have time to play." "Sure," Camellia said, "don't want you to crack down from all the stress." "T-thanks!" Tweek said, "Here, give them this at Kenny's house. They'll give you the delivery." Tweek gives Camellia the Pick-Up Order. "Alright, Kenny's House, where is it?" Camellia said. "Here I'll show you where it is." Butters said.

As they leave, Tweek commented that Starbucks has more employees then his entire family business staff.

* * *

Kenny's house was a faded green. It was in poor condition and there was beer bottles all over the yard.

Camellia knocks on the door revealing a woman with long red hair and brown eyes. She wore a green T-shirt that said I'm with stupid and faded jeans with some holes.

"What?" she asked. "Hey Mrs. McCormick!" Butters greeted. "Oh hey Butters," Mrs. McCormick said, "who's this kid?" "This is Camellia, she just moved here." Butters introduced. "Whatever, what do you want?" Mrs. McCormick said. Camellia gave her Tweek's Pick-Up Order. She reads it, "Ah, this isn't for me. This is for the nice people who are renting the guest house out in the back." She gives Camellia the key to the McCormick garage.

She opens the Garage Door and uses the key. Inside was a lab. There were beakers, tubes and strange substances lying around the area.

"Yeah, yeah. We got the package for Tweek Coffee. You got the envelope?" said one of three men. All of them had brown hair and bloodshot eyes. Camellia believed that it came from what they were taking inside the room. All of their clothes were in torn and in poor condition. "Uh, these witch doctors must be cooking up a secret potion. I wonder if it's a healing potion?" Butters examined. "They're cooking something, but I don't think it's a healing potion Butters." Camellia replied. She gave the Pick-Up Order to the man with baggy blue clothes. "Hey... that's not the usual kid that picks up the package." He said. "Huh? Oh shit... IT'S A COP!" cried the man wearing a black beanie cap.

"Wait what!" Camellia cried. "Get her!" cried the guy with dark magenta pants. He grabs a pipe and swings it at her like a weapon. "Wait I'm not a cop!" Camellia cried. "Don't give us that bullcrap!" The beanie cap man said, "You're some sort of undercover cop paid by the police." "No, I'm just here for the package!" Camellia protested, "not to bust you! Butters, a little help!" "By the hammer of Butters!Hammer of Justice!" Butters cried as he swung his hammer at one of the men. "Flower Slash!" Camellia cried. She swings her flower and leaf sword at the man with the dark magenta pants. "Argh! Pesky kid!" he muttered. "Arrow Throw!" Camellia cried. She throws the arrows at the three men.

All of the men fell down at the mercy of the rain of arrows.

"I really feel sad for 'em," Butters said.

Camellia grabs the delivery and some cash and a cure potion. "That was a close one," Camellia said, "I thought we were done for." "I think those guys were scientists." Butters examined as he kicked one of the knocked out men.

* * *

Camellia then gives the delivery to Tweek. "You did it! You got the Pickup! Oh thanks, man!" He cried, "Dad! I finished my work can I go play?" "Where's today delivery?" Mr. Tweak asked. "Right here." Tweek said. He gave the delivery to his father. He puts his finger in the package and tastes it. "Hm, yup, that's good shit. Alright, Tweek, you can play for a little bit. But be home before dark or you'll be grounded. Grounded like the fresh grinds of our all organic Tweek blend, made with ingredients from local tweekers."

Camellia raised an eyebrow at Mr. Tweak's statement. "Thanks, Camellia. I gotta go get changed then I'll meet you at the kingdom!"

"Alright!" Butters said, "Now let's go get Token and Craig."

* * *

Token's house was very modest and fancy. A gate with the words Dark Meadows was at the front. A security guard was besides the gate holding a clip board. "This is a gated community, ma'am. We do not allow in the riffraff. Move along, ma'am."

He then takes out a small can of pepper spray from his belts and sprays it at Camellia. "Agh! Bleck!" Camellia gets on her knees and vomits on the sidewalk. "Oh god! That was horrible!" "If you try again, I will pepper spray you back to the Stone Age." The security guard said with a stoic posture. "Now what do we do?" Butters said. "We need to get in," Camellia said, "but first how are we supposed to get past the security guard?" She then hears her iPhone ringing. She takes it out and reads a message posted from Cartman.

_Cartman: HAHAHAHAHA! Dude someone just posted a video of you getting pepper sprayed! Hold on I gotta watch that again. AHAHAHAHA it's even better when you know what's coming!_

"What the? Butters!" Camellia cried. "What?" Butters said. "You liked that video of me getting pepper sprayed!" Camellia cried. "Well I can't help it. It's funny." Butters replied. He flinched when he felt her glare.

"Never mind, let's go find something that will protect us from the pepper spray." Camellia said. She wasn't usually the one who holds grudges. She then sees something below Cartman's message.

_Jimbo's Guns carries a selection of gas masks that render pepper spray totally useless as a self-defense. Come and visit. _

"Jimbo's Guns Shop?" Camellia said. "Yeah, let's go there. Maybe they have some gas masks that will fit you." Butters said.

* * *

"Well hello there, Jimbo and Ned!" Butters greeted. "Well! What brings you here today?" Jimbo asked. "Business or pleasure? Or vengeance?"

"Vengeance!" Butters replied with a cry.

"You've come to the right place." Ned said.

Jimbo wore orange clothes with a sleeveless jacket with pockets. Brown hair can be seen poking out of his orange hat. Ned had grey hair and glasses that covered his eys. He wore a black bandana, a green shirt, grey pants and black shoes.

"Howdy there! Haven't seen you before." Jimbo greeted when he saw Camellia. "You must be the new kid that moved to town - and you're into huntin', huh?" Well, girl you've come to the right place! South Park is chock FULL o' things to shoot that would delight ANY Taxidermist, Survivalist or Weekend Animal Death enthusiast." "Weekend Animal Death enthusiast?" Camellia said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, people like to see animals die on the weekends." Jimbo replied. "Ain't much I can sell to a minor - thanks to the stupid Democrats - bu-but if you can prove yourself a Real hunter I might be able to get you some better stuff. You should buy a copy of the Hunger's Guide to South Park Wildlife! This book thingy here!" He shows Camellia a copy of the book and gives it to her. "Uh, thanks..." Camellia said, "Can I buy those Gas Masks over there." "Oh lucky choice," Jimbo said, "You're very lucky kid, those were the very last ones."

Camellia gives them $10 dollars in exchange for the gas masks. She puts her on and help Butters with his.

* * *

The security guard takes out his pepper spray again and sprays pepper spray on both Camellia and Butters, but it seems to have no affect. "What the fuck? Oh no!" The security guard cried. "Fine then if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." He swings his black baton at the two kids. "Butters duck!" Camellia cried.

She uses her arrows to deal some damage. "Damn, pesky kids!" The security guard cursed. "It's a good day to die! Uh, for you, that is." Butters commented. "Flower Slash!" Camellia cried. Her hair clip glows again and it deals a lot more damage then usually. "Huh? That's odd. It's doing more damage then usually." Camellia noted, "does my clip have something to do with it?" "That's it, I'm sending you two to juvenile hall!" The security guard cried out. "Not juvi!" Butters cried in horror. He uses his Hammer of Justice move. It dealt damage but the security guard was more pissed than usually. "That's it no more mister nice guy!" The security guard said. "Butters do something!" Camellia cried. "Here goes nothing." Butters said. He then becomes Professor Chaos and fires a blast of yellow energy at the security guard. He faints after the massive hit from the blast. "Whew! That was close." Camellia said. "Come on let's get this letter to Token."

She then picks up the baton also known as the Billy Club of Smiting. Camellia knocks on the door.

"Yeah?" Token asked.

Token had dark tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a lavender shirt with a yellow T on it, jeans and brown shoes.

"Can I help you?" Token added. "Here a letter from the wizard." Camellia said. She gives the letter to him. "What's this?" Token said as he reads the letter, "Oh, the elves took the Stick again? Hang on a second." He closes the door. Camellia and Butters blink before the door opened again revealing Token in a slightly different attire. He now wears a red sweatband with upside down white check mark symbol, a red scarf and there was some plastic knifes attached to his zipped up lavender vest. He also wore brown gloves, orange pants and black boots.

"Thank you for thy message, traveler!" Token said, "I shall make hast to Kupa Keep! Mom! Can you drive me to Eric's house?"

"Alright, the last one is Craig." Camellia said. She looked at the picture of Craig wearing his dark blue cap with a yellow ball on the top. "I show you were he lives." Butters said as he leads her to Craig's home.

* * *

At the brown house with the address 1010, Camellia knocks on the door. The door opened to reveal a man with some shaved off orange hair and brown eyes.

"Ya lookin' for Craig?" He asked. Camellia assumed that this was Craig's father. "Well, he can't play. He's in detention.. Something about flippin' off the principal." "That can't be good." Camellia said. "Oh no, Craig's in jail!" Butters cried, "We gotta tell the Grand Wizard!"

* * *

Back at Kupa Keep AKA Cartman's backyard, everyone was gathered. Almost everyone. "ALL SOLDIERS REPORTING FOR DUTY, GRAND WIZARD!" Butters reported. "Nice work, Camellia." Cartman said. Camellia gulped, she had to tell Camellia about Craig's absence. "Now all my men are ready to fight for the-" Cartman stopped and saw that Craig was missing. "Wait a minute? Where is Feldspar? Where's my level twelve thief?" "Hey yeah, where's Craig?" Butters said. "Butters!" Camellia scolded. "What!" Butters said. "He's in detention." Token replied. "What!" Cartman cried. "He flipped off the Principal, so he's in detention again." Tweek repeated.

Tweek was only wearing brown pants and black boots with golden fur. He had on a brown belt sash with a silver dagger attached to it and there were black stripes all over his face, arms and chest.

"Oh my god..." Cartman said with concern, "...If they've locked away our thief in detention we have no hope of getting back the Stick of Truth. We have to break him out!" Tweek gasped, "Agh! No way man, last time we broke Craig out of detention we ALL got in trouble!" "Getting in trouble is a risk," Cartman protest, "that Camellia is willing to take!" "What! Me?" Camellia said pointing at herself. "You have to break out our thief, Camellia. But don't worry, I will not let you go unprepared. I am going to teach you how to use magic. Meet me at the training barracks. It's time for you to learn 'Dragonshout.'"

At the training barracks, Cartman was waiting patiently for Camellia's arrival. He sees her approach him. "You fight well, Camellia, but to truly succeed in combat you must learn to harness the power... of your farts." Camellia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My fart power?" "Yes," Cartman said, "Farting on an opponent of precisely the right time is key to battle. I shall show you how it's done, but FIRST! You must take the Gentlemen's Oath. You must promise to NEVER, EVER fart on anyone's balls. Okay? Farting on an opponent is necessary, but farting on someone's balls is not cool. Do you understand?" "Ah sure, what ever." Camellia said. "Alright, then let's begin your training." Cartman said.

"To conjure Dragonshout, you must first clear your mind and take in a deep breath... through your butthole. Like this." Cartman demonstrated. He then farts. "Then... let I rumble inside... and... DRAGONSHOUT!" He farts on the dummy.

"I'll show you one more time. Suck it in... let I rumble... DRAGONSHOUT!" He farts on the dummy again.

"Now you do it."

"Here goes." Camellia said. She holds it in and farts on the dummy. "My god that was... incredible." Cartman said, "A man could live a hundred years and never again witness a spell so... boisterous. Could it be that the prophecies are true? Could it be that the Dragonborn has come at last in our hour of need?" "What are you talking about Cartman?" Camellia asked. Cartman somehow ignores her and continues, "Now let us try your skill on a 'REAL' opponent." Cartman slightly chuckles, "Hey, hey, Princess Kenny could you come here a sec? Shhhh! Don't tell him. Okay, just really quick, Princess Kenny, Lady Camellia wants to show you something. Alright you two - Spar!" Princess Kenny gets ready for battle.

"Lady Camellia, show Princess Kenny the magical powers I have taught you." Cartman announced. "Here goes," Camellia said. She holds her fart and lets a big one on Princess Kenny. She waves her arms around to get rid of the smell. Cartman was just laughing at the whole ordeal, "That was fucking hilarious! Dude that was Fucking awesome! O-okay, good job, Lady Camellia, that was sweet. Thanks, Princess Kenny. That's all for now." Camellia couldn't quite understand what she was saying but she was pretty sure that she called Cartman an asshole.

Cartman chuckled again, "Okay, but dude seriously remember, don't EVER do that on someone's balls. Okay, seriously. You have mastered Dragonshout, from now on it will be easier for you. By the way, Kenny will now assist you on your quest, Camellia. Now go get Craig while I rest and relax upon my throne." "Cartman wait!" Camellia cried, "Why are you assigning Princess Kenny as my partner. I think she's still mad at me for farting at her." "Don't worry, Lady Camellia," Cartman assured, "I'm sure he has cooled down by now." "Lazy bum," Camellia muttered. Luckily Cartman did not hear her as he retreated to his throne.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter posted before the game's official release. On a personal note, I called Princess Kenny a she even though he is actually he. To clear some confusion, every time Kenny is in his Princess Attire, I'll address him a she, if he is in normal attire then I'll address Kenny as a he. This will also applies to Camellia and the other OCs later on in the story.**

**Reminder: If you read this story, they will be Spoilers everywhere for the game. **

**Preview:**

**"So Princess Kenny, are ya still mad me for farting on you?" Camellia asked. **

**Camellia assumed that Princess Kenny was not mad at her anymore. **

**"Really? Thanks!" Camellia said. "Here it is South Park Elementary. Do you think we will bust Craig out of there?" **


	3. Hallway Monitor Cleanup

Camellia looks down at her iPhone. Cartman had just sent a new message.

_Get to the cafeteria and help Craig escape from detention._

The fighter girl was in her house again upstairs in her room with Princess Kenny helping her attach some equipment. Princess Kenny was putting on the dark magenta bag on her back while Camellia was attaching some patches to another belt she just strapped on.

"Alright all set," Camellia said.

As they went downstairs, she saw her father who was still siting on the couch. "Hey dad!" Camellia greeted. "Oh hey Camellia," her father greeted. "Who's this?" "This is Princess Kenny," Camellia said, "we're going out now." "Have fun," her father replied. "Hey dad?" Camellia asked, "Can you tell me why we moved here again? Because I can't remember." Princess Kenny raised her eyebrow in interest. "What!? Can hear ya honey to busy play Tetris!" Her father shouted pretending not to listen to her question. "Come on, Princess Kenny, let's go get Craig," Camellia said.

As she closes the door behind her, she was in deep thought. Why were her parents tight lipped about the reason on why they moved here. Princess Kenny can feel her concerns. "I just don't get it, Princess Kenny, why are my parents so tight lipped?! It's like they don't want me to know the truth." Camellia than changed the subject, "Anyway sorry about using Dragonshout on you earlier."

Camellia couldn't here what Princess Kenny was saying but it sounds like she forgave her.

"Really thanks!" Camellia said, "Well here we are South Park Elementry!"

The two girls were now in front of the South Park School. It was a two story building with yellow walls and a purple roof.

"Do you think we'll bust Craig out of detention?" Camellia asked, "By the way Tweek said that the last time you guys bust Craig out, you were in deep trouble. I guess they have very serious and strong hall monitors roaming the halls."

She opened the front double doors to reveal a boy with ginger hair and brown eyes. His skin was paler and there were freckles on his face. He wore a teal T-shirt with pockets, a white belt with a silver buckle, jeans and black shoes. Camellia can see that there was a white sash with the words Hall Monitor on it. "Uh oh! A hall monitor!" Camellia cried.

"Excuse me!" The ginger boy said, "but school is out and no students are allowed on the premises until tommorow at 7:30 AM. You are in breach of school law and must be punished!" "Wait you're challenging us to a fight?" Camellia asked. "Sorry ladies but it's school rules." The Ginger Boy stated.

Princess Kenny takes out her Kenny Bow and fires a few rounds. "Gah!" The ginger boy cried, "I'm outta here!" "We'll that didn't take too long." Camellia said, "Come on let's go find Craig." "Officer down! Officer down! Send in back up!" The ginger boy reported.

* * *

Inside the school cafeteria, a man with brown hair and dark brown eyes that were seen through his glasses, hears an alert on his walkie-talkie.

He wore a green shirt with a black tie, a black belt, jeans and black shoes.

"I repeat, officer down! All hallway monitors to the right hallway." The walkie-talkie announcement stated.

"Oh god dammit!" He cried.

"Heeeeere they come!" Craig said as he looks down at his watch. Craig was wearing his usual cap. His attire consists of a brown scarf, a brown cape, a belt with some pouches attached, light brown shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"They aren't gonna get you, Craig! You're NOT getting out of detention!"

"I'll be out of here in ten minutes, Mr. Mackey." Craig predicted.

* * *

"Uh-oh!" Camellia said, "that hallway monitor called back up! You think we would hold off against all of them?"

Princess Kenny nodded.

"So which way should we go?" Camellia asked. The blonde Princess pointed to the right. "That way?" Camellia asked, "alright right it is."

"Intruder alert!"

"Sercurity protcol!"

Two hallway monitors peeked from behind their wall of chairs and desks. Both of them had ginger hair with bowl haircuts, brown eyes, pale skin and freckles on their faces. The only differences were the different types of clothes.

"Alright now what did Cartman tell me?" Camellia said thinking back on her training, "Oh yeah! I can use Dragonshout on open flames. Here goes... Dragonshout!" Boom! Her gas ignited an explosion knocking the two hallway monitors out. "Excuse me, hehehe..." Camellia giggled. Princess Kenny was impressed with Camellia's moves.

"You're not gonna get through this door, M'kay." Mr. Mackey said from the other side of the cafeteria doors. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Camellia cried. She pushed the door but it didn't budge. "You might as well give up," Mr. Mackey said, "because I have hidden the key somewhere and you'll never find it in my office. Aw, dammit... M'kay."

Princess Kenny muffled a thank you at Mr. Mackey's statement. She then leads Camellia to the counselor's office.

"There it is!" Camellia cried. She noticed that the there was a lock on the office. "Aw man, now we have to find the key to the lock on that office! Princess Kenny I'm afraid we have to go on a hunt for that key!"

"Aha! Papers please!" A hall monitor with straight ginger hair said, "this is a restricted hallway!" He throws a pair of scissors at Camellia and Princess Kenny. Both of them dodged it. "Didn't your mother told you to not play with scissors?" Camellia taunted. "Flower Slash!" She easily broke the monitor's shield. Princess Kenny uses her Kenny Arrow which knocked the hall monitor out.

"Come on! Let's hurry before more come!" Camellia said.

"Search him!" cried a hall monitor's voice from behind the facility only door. "No! NO!" a boy cried, "Get away from me, you freaks!" "Oh no! Someone's in trouble!" Camellia said. "Oh come on! Is there any door in this school that is not locked?"

"The brass key protector will never surrender!" cried a hall monitor with a military like hair cut. She hears it from the other side of the metal gate. "Now how do we open this gate?" Camellia asked. She noticed that Princess Kenny was trying to tell her something."Oh you want to help? Wait you're going to remove your top to attract the hall monitor's attention?" Even though Camellia couldn't understand Princess Kenny, she can still commuincate with her through sign and body language.

"Go on, Princess flash your uh, chest things." Camellia said. Princess Kenny flashes her breasts, which attracted the hall monitor's attention. "Oh wow...boobies..." He said. "Hey it's working!" Camellia said. He opens the gate, "Must touch boobies..." Princess Kenny then takes out a mirror and hits him over the head, knocking him out. "Nice work Princess Kenny!" Camellia said with a thumbs up. Princess Kenny did the same thing.

"Alright time to clean up, hallway monitors!" Camellia said. She replaces her Warrior's Blade for the Billy Club of Smiting. "I know my blade is one of my favorite weapons but I need to change it every once in while to be more prepared for certain battles."

"You can take the brass key from my cold dead hands!"

"Dragonshout!" Camellia said. She farted on the three hallway monitors.

"Oh god!"

"That stinks!"

"Take that!" Camellia said as she swings her club. Princess Kenny shots some of her Kenny Arrows.

"Oh god!"

"Gah! Getting beaten by two girls!"

"We're overrun!" cried one of the hallway monitors.

"I'm taking fire!"

Camellia blocks the hallway monitor's dodgeball throw. She then attacks again and then her hair clip glows again causing more damage than usually. Princess Kenny uses her arrows again to finish the last monitor off.

* * *

One of them radio's Mr. Mackey.

Back at the cafeteria, Mr. Mackey was hearing the report.

"More officers down! We're taking heavy casualties out here!"

"Dammit, you hallway monitors need to stop playing around!" Mr. Mackey shouted.

"She's got the brass key!" The hall monitor cried, "It's like she's some kind of dragonborn!" "Now look!" Mr. Mackey said, "This is detention time, not time to play Dungeons and Dragons! And besides, she's never gonna get inside here because to open the door, you need the gold key and the only way to get the gold key is by getting the silver key, m'kay. Which even if she has the brass key, she still haven't made it pass the boss level."

* * *

"Don't worry kid, we'll save you!" Camellia said. She uses the brass key to unlock the facility only door.

"She's here! Guard the key!"

The hallway monitors were hiding behind walls of chairs and bookshelves. She then notices a smoking ash tray on the table above a box of fireworks, which were with the wall of chairs. She noticed the boy that had cried for help earlier was injured and covered with dart arrows.

Camellia gets an idea as she throws a dodgeball at the tray which goes into the box and sets off the fireworks. "Forget the key! Protect the front lines!" The hall monitor said as he rushes to the wall of bookshelves. A small flame begins to burn in the box. "Now! Dragonshout!" Camellia cried. Boom! The two hallway monitors fell to the ground. The black haired fighter then uses her dodgeballs to break down the table.

"School's close!"

Camellia knocks him out with her baton. "You okay?" She asks the injured boy.

"Yeah, thanks. I thought I was a goner! There were too many of them. They were too strong and their hair was too red..." He then gave the silver key to Camellia, "Maybe you can take this silver key and find the gold key. You can succeed where I have failed! Free Mackey's prisoners!"

She goes to the door where it says counselor. She uses the silver key and the door opens. Princess Kenny warns her about being cautious since this was Mr. Mackey's office. "Look the key!" Camellia said. She uses her dodgeballs to knock it to the floor.

"Alright! Let's go free the prisoners!" Camellia said.

* * *

As Camellia tries to use the gold key to unlock the cafeteria door, the shadow of the hallway monitor boss can be seen.

Princess Kenny screamed as she turns around and sees him.

"That's far enough, intruders!" The hallway monitor boss calmly stated. Camellia froze and turns around to face him. "Where are your hall passes!" He asked, "if you don't, prepare yourself for battle! It's time to write you two a referral!" He takes out a stick with a red tether ball attached to one end by a chain.

"Oh yeah! That's the boss. Good luck fighting the boss, m'kay. You still think this is a game young lady?" Mr. Mackey cried from the other side of the door.

"Bring it on!" Camellia said. Princess Kenny takes out her bow and arrow.

"Deadly force is authorized!" The hallway monitor boss said. Two hallway monitors assmbled. The two girls easily knocked them out. The hallway monitor then begins channeling his energy. Princess Kenny muffled but Camellia understood that this was her chance to attack. She then leaps in the air and then her hair clip starts glowing. She lands on the ground. Crack! A fizzure appears bringing him to his knees. Princess Kenny lept for joy. "Why you..." The hallway monitor uses his dodgeball weapon. Camellia dodges again and uses the same attack again. The hallway monitor falls to his knees again from the sheer amount of power from her attack. He looks up at her who was holding her baton. "W-who are you?!" He demanded. "I'm Camellia, a strong yet quiet and gentle fighter!" Camellia said. She raises her baton and deals the final blow.

Princess Kenny claps and applauds on Camellia's performance. "Thanks, now let's free them!" Camellia said. She secretly takes the hallway monitor's locker key.

* * *

She uses the gold key and opens the cafeteria doors wide open. Everyone rejoices as they all exited the detention hall. "Damn you Craig!" Mr. Mackey cried. "Thanks!" Craig said, "now let's get out of here!"

Outside the school, Craig was talking to the two girls. "Thanks again for busting me out! Who are you?" "I'm Camellia!" Camellia replied. "Okay, well I'm headed to Kupa Keep." Craig said as he walks off.

Camellia smiled as she had completed that no other kid has ever accomplished. "Wait Craig! Your letter!" She cried as she waved the white letter. "Don't need it," Craig said, "I already know."

She felt Princess Kenny take her arm as they ran to follow Craig to Cartman's house.

An elf, who was standing at the school's entrance, watches them go by. He is smirking as he found her and goes back to report his findings.

* * *

**A/N: The game is finally released! More chapters will be posted soon.**


	4. Battle at the Inn of the Giggling Donkey

Once Craig, Princess Kenny and Camellia were back at Kupa Keep, Wizard Cartman had an announcement to make.

"Gentlemen, thanks to the new kid, our entire army has assembled! It is my belief, that the new kid, Camellia, deserves to rank up in level. To honor her efforts, she will be dubbed Lady Camellia. I hereby officially dub you the title Lady Camellia!"

Camellia was shocked, she just moved up a rank. She believed not many people moved up to sir or lady after a few simple tasks. She smiled as the entire kingdom clapped at her achievement.

"But now it is time to take back that which is rightfully ours. A carrier Raven has some news that the Stick of Truth has not yet been taken to the Elven Forest. It is in the possession of...the Bard."

Everyone gasped in shock.

Camellia raised her eyebrow. "Um, who's the Bard?" "The Bard is a level ten drow elf who can use music to enchant and destroy his enemies!" Butters replied. The crowd disbanded. "Camellia!" Cartman said, "It is time to continue your training! Meet me at the training grounds."

* * *

At the training grounds, Cartman was showing Camellia how to use her Dragonshout in a 'different' way.

"Alright Camellia, I'm fining to teach you how to use a range magic attack. It's not easy, but being able to cup-a-spell from a distance can save you in battle. Allow me to demonstrate." Cartman holds his fart and then releases it. The dummy swings back and forth from the power. "You see how it works? Now you try. Way back from where you're standing. Cup the magic, throw it at your opponent."

Camellia puts her left hand behind her. She holds her fart in and releases it. She uses her left hand to guide it to the dummy. The dummy sways back and forth from the power.

Cartman was impressed, "Yes! YES! But, now let us see how you fare against a real opponent." He then tells Scott Malkinson to show Camellia's new trick.

"En garde!" Scott said as he takes a fighting stance. "Now, cup a spell!" Cartman cried.

"Dragonshout! Cup-a-spell!" Camellia cried as she motions her fart to Scott. Scott cried after he smells it. Cartman was laughing after she successfully pulls it off. "Dude, that was sweet! You threw that shit right in Scott's face! All right, Scott back to your post. Thank you." Scott then walks away, angry that he couldn't believe he falled for it like Princess Kenny did before. "Use it in battle, Camellia. And never fart on a man's balls."

* * *

Cartman goes back to his throne and the members assembled once again.

"If the carrier ravens are correct, the Bard is hiding out at the Inn of the Giggling Donkey. We must find him before he's able to take the Stick of Truth back to the Elven Forest."

"Let us find the Bard and bring him to justice!" Butters cried as he raises his hammer.

"Make haste to the giggling donkey!" Cartman added.

* * *

Cartman and the rest of his army rises up from the bushes.

"There it is... The Inn of the Giggling Donkey." Cartman said.

The army was outside a blue house.

"Paladin, are you sure the Bard is hiding out in there?" Cartman asked. "That's what Twitter says." Butters replied. "Carrier Raven, Butters!" Cartman corrected. "So-sorry, that's what the carrier raven says." Butters replied. "Craig and Token, guard the back door." Cartman commanded, "Butters, Kenny, Lady Camellia..let's go inside."

Cartman opens the door to reveal children sitting on round wooden tables, drinking and talking amongst one another. "Stay close, Lady Camellia," Cartman warned, "The Inn of the Giggling Donkey harbors the scum of all Zaron." The four gathered at the bar, where the bartender was cleaning a glass. "A glass of meddlevine, please." Cartman ordered. "No meddlewine today, only Fairy Ale," the bartender replied. "A pint of Fairy Ale then." Cartman said. The bartender slides a cup of Fairy Ale (which is actually green Vitamin water) to the wizard. Cartman turned to face him, "So...has uh...anyone seen the Bard, lately?"

The room then went silent as everyone glared at the wizard. Camellia sweatdropped at all the attention, Cartman was getting. "A cup of Fairy Ale isn't much if not accompanied by some bardic poems and songs." Cartman stated. "Sure, he's here, all right. He's got a room down by the cellar." The bartender said. "Ah, then I shall pay handsomely for his services." Cartman drank the Fairy Ale and paid the Bartender, "Lady Camellia."

The four children were now at the door to the cellar.

"Butters, Camellia go down there and flush him out. Princess Kenny and I will be waiting here to murder him. Remember, the Bard can use songs to enchant. Don't let him get to you." Cartman warned. "Got it." Camellia said, "Oh, I wish I brought my headphones for this." "No time for that let's go!" Butters said as he opens the door.

The duo were now at the cellar. The place was dark and the only light was from the window.

"Do you think the Bard is down here?" Butters asked. "I hope so..." Camellia said, "now shush, listen." Camellia and Butters stopped to listen. "I think I hear him." Butters said as music reaches his ears. The music gets louder. "Hello?" Butters timidly cries. The sound of a lute rings in his ears. The two covered their ears as it gets louder. "Oh Jesus, it's the Bard!" Butters cried.

A boy with brown hair and matching eyes appears from the shadows. He wore a newspaper hat with a white feather on the side, a dark lime scarf around his neck, a yellow jacket, a green cape, blue tights, brown shoes. Crutches were attached to his arms so Camellia assumed that he was disabled. He was carrying some sort of stringed instrument in his arms. "Prepare for battle, w-w-weaklings!" the Bard AKA Jimmy, "Elves fall in!" Elves started surrounding the two warriors."Camellia! It's a trap!" Cartman cried as the elves took him and Princess Kenny away from the doorway. The door slammed shut and a click can be heard indicating it was locked. "You should have never come here, h-humans." Jimmy said, "I am a level 10 bard, and with my lute I shall power up my elven guards with magical songs of each- With magical songs of encha- With magical songs of encha-chaaaa... Mag-magical songs of enchame-me-me... Magical songs of enchantment." "Hold your ground Butters!" Camellia cried.

The Bard climbs on a nearby barrel and on the top, he sings his song. "ㇸ6There once was a maiden from Stonebury Hollow. She didn't talk much, but boy did she swallow.ㇸ6"

The song boosts the elves' power. "Oh no, they got stronger!" Camellia cried. Butters throws his hammer at one of the elves. Camellia dodges one of the elves' arrow throws. Jimmy continues his song. It boost their defense. "Here goes nothing," Camellia cried, "Ground Stomp!" They took a lot of damage but it didn't knock them out. "Now Butters!" Camellia cried. Butters turn into Professor Chaos again and uses his Chaos Thunder, which thunder rains from above. It knocks the elves out after a few hits. Butters returns to normal, "You think we were too hard on them?"

"Wow, what a butt-kicking..." Jimmy said. He gets off the barrel and runs upstairs. The door was unlocked to reveal more elves. "Get down there and finish them off!" Jimmy commanded, "I'll protect the St-Stick of Truth." He closes and locks the door.

"End of the line for you!" An elf cried.

"Prepare to die, new kid!" Another added with malice.

"Dragonshout! Cup-a-spell!" Camellia cried. An explosion was created and the elf behind the wall fainted from the attack.

"Hey Lady Camellia, up here!" Craig cried from behind the window. "Craig?" Camellia cried. She aims her dodgeball at the window. It hits the window and turns the hatch to open. "I'll handle this," Craig said. He pushes a blender off an shelf, which starts a fire. Craig fell on a puddle of water that was electric. He farts and creates an explosion. It knocks two of the elves out. Camellia takes out the last one with her dodgeballs and arrows. "Ow, my ankle, I think it might be broken." Craig said as he sits on the floor in pain. "Maybe I should take a look at it." Butters said. "Go, Paladin, heal the wounded thief." Camellia ushered. "On it!" Butters said. He goes to Craig's side and heals the wound. Craig got up to his feet, relieved that the pain was gone. "Thank you Paladin, my wound his healed." Craig said. "Can you get us upstairs, I think they lock us out." Butters asked. Craig walks upstairs and pickets the lock. "Nothing a level 12 thief can take care of." Craig successfully unlocks the door and opens it.

Camellia and Butters heard Cartman's cries for help. "It sounds like it's coming from the kitchen." Camellia suggested.

The duo enters the kitchen and to their horror, they saw Cartman getting beaten up by three elves.

The duo easily defeats them with their combined strength. "The wizard needs healing!" Butters cried as he runs to the hurt wizard, "My king!"

"The Bard... The Bard, he's up in one of the rooms." Cartman muttered. He takes out a packet of ketchup and drips it in his mouth. He coughs it up. "They took Princess Kenny... They took her into one of the rooms, I'm sure they're going to rape her. Don't let them rape Princess Kenny." He then faints from lack of health. Camellia and Butters looked at each other in worry.

* * *

After defeating all the elves in the room, the rest of the Kupa Keep members were looking for Cartman.

"Where's the king?" Token asked. "He's over there!" Craig said as he pointed to the kitchen, "He's hurt real bad!" "Good thing my Medicine skills are plus four." Token noted. "We'll revive the wizard!" Craig stated, "You guys better get upstairs!"

Camellia and Butters ran upstairs to the second floor. They heard Princess Kenny's cries for help even if they're muffled. "We better get to the Princess!" Butters cried, "Wait a minute! Listen! They're raping the Princess RIGHT NOW! We have to bust in there!" Camellia slams the door open. "Alright, Elf scum! Step away from the Princess!"

The elf with short black hair was bouncing up and down on a bed where Princess Kenny was tied tightly by ropes. "Okay no rape..." Camellia said raising her eyebrow. "He's keeping her prisoner!" Butters cried. Camellia tries to attack the elf but he was too high. Camellia then gets an idea. She uses her arrows to shoot at a purple bowling ball. It rolls to the right and knocks over a bust of a male head and a piece of artwork that looks like a ladder. The bust weakens one of the table legs below. "Good thing Jimmy's parents are out of town." Butters noted. Camellia uses one of her new weapons, a long stick with a knife attached to one of its end, to destroy the leg. She walks on the furniture and uses her arrows again to lower the chandelier. It falls and lands on the bed's frame. She then rides on the cable and destroys half of the bed's interior. The elf faints and Camellia frees Princess Kenny from her restraints. She cries for joy. "You're welcome," Camellia said, "Come on let's go see Cartman."

Outside, Cartman was back to full health and Craig and Token were also present. "Princess Kenny! How badly did they rape you?!" He cried. Princess Kenny muffled 'I'm all right'. "I can't get through!" Craig said as he tries to unlock the last door. "The door appears to be enchanted so I can't turn the knob!" Craig let's Cartman do it but the door was still locked. He then bangs the door with his wooden staff.

"YOU CAN'T HOLD THE DOORKNOB BARD! THAT'S CHEATING!" He cried. "Yeah I can," Jimmy said from the other side of the door, "I have the Stick of Truth, which means I control the universe. And I say holding the door is okay." "Ungh, can he do that?" Cartman groaned. "He has the Stick of Truth, he can do what he wants." Craig stated. "Dammit!" Cartman said as he furiously turn the doorknob again, "There's got to be another way into this room!"

Camellia looks up and sees a hole in the ceiling. "Look up there!" Camellia cried as she points up. "The attic door!" Token said, "Hey let us up!" "You're not getting up here." An elf said as he peeks his head out of the door, "The ladder's up with me. And I'm sure as shit not coming down there." "Quick Princess Kenny, flash your breasts!" Camellia said. Princess Kenny flashes her breasts. The elf pulls down the ladder and tries to touch them. She giggled as she hits him with a mirror. "Hehehe... Works everytime." Camellia said, "Men can't resist the sight of exposed breasts." "Good job Princess Gone Wild," Cartman said as he eats some Cheesy Poofs, "Double D buddy powers." Camellia, Princess Kenny and Butters climb the attic ladder.

After taking care of all of the elves, they crash and landed onto the room where Jimmy was. Butters opens the door and everyone else rushes inside. "You've nowhere to run, Bard!" Cartman cried, "Give me the Stick of Truth!" "Take it if you can, W-Wizard King." Jimmy said with a smirk, "Step forward now, and fulfill your de- and fufill your de-de... Step forward and fulfil your d-d-d-destiny!" "You are no match for a grand wizard!" Cartman said. "The Stick belongs with us!" Jimmy retorted, "And I shall use every bardic power in my class to keep it from you!" "Fine! You wanna throw down brah?" Cartman said as he glares at Jimmy, "Kick his ass, Camellia!" "Who is Camellia?" Jimmy said confused. "That's Lady Camellia to you!" Cartman corrected, "And she is about to teach you some manners, Bard!"

"Butters, let's go!" Camellia said. "As you wish my lady," Butters said. The two go into battle to fight the Bard. "Sorry Princess Kenny," Cartman said, "But I'm afraid, only one buddy can assist Camellia in battle." Princess Kenny crosses her arms in frustration and watched the two fight.

Jimmy uses his flute to summon some mice. Three mice, two brown and two white appeared. Camellia uses some cheese to distract them. It works as the they eat the cheese. "Dammit it!" Jimmy cried. Camellia slashes at her enemy, a few times. Butters finishes him off after using his Professor Chaos Form. "Oh boy we won!" Butters said as he reverts back to normal.

"The Stick is ours!" Cartman cried as he takes the Stick from Jimmy's knocked out body. Everyone rejoices at their victory.

* * *

Back at Kupa Keep, the Stick was placed back on the pillow. "The Stick of Truth is back where it belongs!" Cartman said as he was relieved that it was back where it is. "Great job, men and lady. Camellia, for your heroic deeds and valiant self-sacrifice at the great Battle of The Giggling Donkey, I hereby make you an official member of the kingdom of Kupa Keep. Welcome to the KKK!"

Everyone clapped at Camellia's achievement and official membership.

"It's getting late." announce. Cartman's mom, Liane Cartman, "The Grand Wizard needs to go night-night." Camellia and others slightly giggles. "Okay, Mom." Cartman said as he pinches his nose in annoyance. "Thanks for pointing out bedtime for everyone." "It's a school night, hon." Liane said, "You and your little Druid friends need to-" "We're not Druids, Mom!" Cartman argued, "We're fucking warriors and wizards!" "That's it." Liane said as she pushes Cartman to the back door, "You're going to bed. The rest of your better get home too." Everyone quickly disbanded as they headed back to their homes. "Better get home as well." Camellia said, "It's getting late!"

* * *

"Oh, crap..." Camellia said. She was outside her house, but her parents were outside on the front year, anger and worry was clear on their faces. "There you are, we've been looking all over for you!" Her father said, "Do you know how late it is? You are grounded!" Camellia sighes as she she goes inside the house and straight upstairs to her room. "Now I want you to go to bed and think want you have done." Her father scolded. He slams the door shut.

Camellia changes to her magenta pajamas with puppies on it and snuggles under her bed. "Good night, dear." Her mother said as she opens the door, "I hope you're as happy as we are. Everything is going to be better now that we're in this quiet little mountain town." "Night mom..." Camellia said. Her mother turns off the lights and closes the door. Camellia slowly drifts herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: End of the first day in South Park. What new adventures await this heroine tommorow?**


	5. Rumors of the New Kid

**A/N: Most of the chapters will be from the game, but some will not for purposes of introducing OCs and/or to deepen the plot.**

* * *

(A/N: This takes place during Chapter 3 & 4.)

After the defeat at Kupa Keep, the elves were baffled at how a young fighter managed to defeat them.

They were now back at the headquarters, the Elven Kingdom. Under the banner was a throne in which Kyle, the leader of the elves, sat. At his right was Stan, who was cleaning his sword.

Kyle was glad that they got the Stick of Truth back from Kupa Keep, but something was nagging the back of his mind. When his troops got the stick back, he heard statements that claimed that a young warrior had defeated them.

Three elves were standing in front of his throne.

"My king," an elf said as he bows down with his two comrades in respect. "Stand up troop," Kyle commanded, "what is your report?" "My king we receive news that a young fighter has just gathered all three of Kupa Keep's greatest warriors and are heading straight to the Giggling Donkey Inn." "What!" Kyle said. "Indeed..." said the elf with short brown hair, "the fighter has even busted out Feldspar from detention. I've heard that the fighter has obtained the gold key and defeated the hallway monitor boss." "What!" Kyle said, "impossible no one has obtained the gold key and defeated the hallway monitor boss." "My god..." Stan said, "if this fighter is really that strong enough then could he be the Dragonborn that the prophecies foretold? If Cartman is right, then he is the chosen one..."

"Actually your majesty... the thing about your majesty is..." The elf with honey brown hair paused and hesitated to finish. "What? What is it?" Kyle said. "It's the fighter, your majesty..." The black haired elf added, "this fighter is not a he but a she." "What!" Kyle cried. "So the Dragonborn really IS a girl..." Stan added. "Yes, we were shocked as well." The brown haired elf said, "When we first saw her with the Paladin downtown, we were a bit stumped since girls don't normally play with us. But after Dontell, who was outside the school saw her with Feldspar. It was until he thanked her for busting him out that we found out that she was the one."

"This is quite some shocking news," Kyle said. Stan got up from his seat and took a few steps before he stop to think. "If this girl really is the Dragonborn then we must recruit her." "Are you serious Stan!" Kyle said as he got off his seat to face his ally. "How can we trust her?! You seriously believe that she will side with us? Cartman has her under his wing? He'll just persuade her to not side with us." "That's where your wrong, Kyle." Stan said as he turns around to face him. "Just as the prophecy foretold, a Dragonborn will unite us all. The carrier ravens state that Cartman was friendly towards her. Normally Cartman would usually pull some jokes on someone new or berate on how they look, but not this time. If she is as powerful as they say and friendly enough that even fat ass cannot berate then she is the one. Besides I have a feeling that she will."

Kyle looks towards his troops. "Well? What does she look like?" One of the elves, Dontell, who was the brown haired one, gave Kyle a picture of the fighter.

It was indeed a girl, no normal boy would ever wear a bright magenta jacket. She had lony black hair tied by a red barrette and dark brown eyes. A red sweatband with the fighter class symbol was around her forehead covering some of her bangs. She also wore raven shorts with a belt that had pouches attached to it, a pink backpack, and white shoes. A flower hair clip was attached to the left side of her head.

"So this is the new kid?" Kyle asked. "Yup," Dontell said, "They call her, Camellia." "Camellia isn't that the name of some kind of flower?" Stan asked. "Very well, I will send Richard, our Thief to spy on her." Kyle said.

"Richard?" Kyle called. "Yes your majesty?" Richard asked.

Richard had short blonde hair which contrasted his thief attire and dark brown eyes. He was wearing the standard thief class attire, which consists a blue shirt with black buttons, green mittens, brown pants and black shoes. He was also wearing black square glasses.

"I want you to go spy on this girl." Kyle commanded. He gave the picture to Richard. "Her name is Camellia." Kyle said, "Spy on her but do not be seen." "I shall do my best, my king." Richard said as he bowed in respect. "Now go, I will assign Stan as your buddy partner for today." Kyle said.

"Do your best, Richard, we shall not fail Kyle," Stan said.

* * *

Outside of Kyle's house, Richard and Stan were conversating about Camellia. "So Stan, is this girl really the one?" Richard said. Both of them stopped when Stan didn't answer. "There's no doubt that she's the one, Richard," Stan answered, "no ordinary warrior would defeat the hallway monitor boss and obtain the gold key. She really is the one." "But what if those were all just a fluke?" Richard explained, "I mean she must be really lucky or something..." "That could be true..." Stan said, "But what the elves described must be true. No one would use just luck to do the impossible." He then smirked as they started to walk down the sidewalk again. "You're jealous of her?" Stan said stately. "W-what!?" Richard cried. "You're jealous that Camellia managed to beat the hallway boss and use the gold key to free the kids from detention aren't you?" Stan said. "Sh-shut up!" Richard said.

"Here we are! Jimmy's house," Stan said. They opened the door to find groups of knocked out elves and other people injured. Stan ran to a nearby injured elf. "What happened?" Stan asked. "T-they came..." An elf stammered, "the wizard and his army. They came and got the Stick if Truth." "What!?" Stan said. "Still not impressed," Richard said, "I could easily take everyone down here."

"Ah man, that was awesome!" cried Cartman's voice from upstairs. "Oh no, they're coming down, hide!" Stan cried. Stan and Richard hide behind some tipped over furniture. Cartman, Butters, Princess Kenny and Camellia's footsteps can be heard. "You guys beat the Bard's ass like a boss!" Cartman said. "Yeah, I couldn't have done it without her help." Butters added. Princess Kenny patted on Camellia's back, she was grateful that she saved her.

"So that's Camellia..." Stan whispered as he took a closer eye at the dark brown eyed girl. Richard holds up Camellia's picture, "Yup, it's her alright. Hard to believe she's the one, the Dragonborn."

"Maybe if we have any more time we'll celebrate with a great feast." Butters suggested. "A feast sounds like a good idea besides I'm famished after all that fighting." Cartman replied. Princess Kenny muffled saying that Cartman is lazy and he didn't fight at all. "Hey the Bard was too strong alright!" Cartman retorted, "besides not even you stood a chance against him, Princess Kenny." Princess Kenny just grumbles as they start to exit the house. "A feast does sound like a good idea," Camellia said, "it is getting close to dinnertime." The loudness of their voices started to fade after Cartman started thinking of his mom's pumpkin pie.

Stan and Richard come out from their hiding spot. "I don't believe it..." Stan said. "Neither do I..." Richard said, "Very few people have defeated the Bard, she could be the one." "I'm calling reinforcements," Stan said.

After the elves came and healed their injured comrades...

"Thank you, Warrior S-Stan..." Jimmy said, "That girl was too strong for my own good. Ah Richard, I've see that you have gotten stronger." "Yeah," Richard said, "I just don't get it how come she defeated you and not me." "Don't worry a-about it." Jimmy said, "I-I'm sure that you will one day. It takes lots of training, skill and e- Takes skill and ef-effff. Takes skill and e-effort." "Come on let's go report him about this," Stan said.

* * *

Back at the Elven Kingdom, Stan and Richard have brought Jimmy and are ready to report. "Ah, I see that you are ready to report." Kyle asked. "Yes your majesty," Jimmy said. "Well Bard where's the stick?" Kyle asked. "The humans took it back." Jimmy replied. "What!" Kyle cried in disbelief. "It's true," Stan said, "He told us." "Her power was too great even for me." Jimmy stated. "Not many people have defeated the Bard before..." Kyle muttered. "My king... What should we do?" Richard asked.

Kyle looked back at the three men standing before him. "Bring her to me," Kyle said, "I want to see her for myself and whether or not she really is the Dragonborn." "We'll look for her right now!" Richard stated. "No, maybe tomorrow," Kyle said, "besides it is getting late." Everyone looks at the now redden sky. "Yeah I better get home," Stan said, "Don't want dad to scold me again."

The group disbanded as they all went home. "S-so Richard, what are you going to do?" Jimmy asked. "I'm going to test her strength..." Richard replied, "To see if she is truly the Dragonborn."

* * *

**A/N: And here is our two OCs Dontell and Richard.**

**Dontell is just a generic elf that wears the same clothes as the others while Richard is a new thief and just joined the Elven Kingdom, a few weeks prior to Camellia's move to South Park. Maybe Camellia's arch rival?**


	6. Abduction from Another World

A bright blue light suddenly illuminates outside Camellia's window. She was suddenly awake after the intensity of the light hits her face. Blue light suddenly pools out from under her door. The door opened to reveal several grey aliens with big heads and big black eyes. Camellia covered herself with the covers.

The aliens removed the covers.

One of them grabs her legs and drags her outside.

The rest was blur as she was dragged into their ship.

Inside the ship, she saw people being experimented. Thsee included Mr. Mackey, a little boy and Mr. Slave.

"I'm having the dream again... M'kay... This is dreamy..."

"What's... happening?"

"Oh Jesus... JESUS CHRIST! Oho, could we try the big silver one again?"

The aliens put her in an empty holding cell. They then begin experimenting on her. Camellia uses Dragonshout twice and broke free. A small antenna then protrudes itself out of her butt.

"Ow, I'm gonna need surgery if I'm gonna get that removed." Camellia said. "Is this your first time getting probed?" said a male voice. She turned and saw a man with black hair and brown eyes besides her. He had on cyan pajamas. "Yeah, it's a pain," he said, "but this is the kind of stuff you put up with living in a remote little town. At least we don't have to deal with traffic." She gets off the holding cell. "What's your name?" She asked. "Oh, I'm Randy Marsh," he greeted, "Hey, you broke free! Kid, you have an incredible control of your asshole!" "Maybe I can use this probe to break free?" Camellia asked. The probe came out, it was similar to a dish antenna. "Wow look at that!" Randy said, "You must have broke off part of the probe and now you can control it with your sphincter muscles. Pretty cool." She signals the probe to a nearby teleport beacon. She was beamed in and beamed outside the force field. "I'm surrounded by some kind of outside force field. Go find a way to shut it off." Randy noted, "When you break me free I can show you how to get off the ship!"

With no other choice, Camellia had to explore the ship. An alien saw her and signaled an alarm. It created an electric fence and blocked off two of the hallways. She had to uses the probe to beam herself to the other side.

After fighting all the aliens, she saw Randy's image above the elevator. "Oh there you are." Randy said, "Oh, yeah. Yep. That's the lambda containment block. Take the elevator next to you. The probe in your asshole should interfere with it." Camellia takes the probe out and it changes the signals. The elevator opens and Camellia steps inside.

Camellia was in another part of the ship. "Great you're in!" Randy said, "You're looking for a security console. Should be one above you in Probe Maintence and another you in the Atmospheric Processor. Yeah I know this stuff." After teleporting in and around the facillities, she found a tape recorder. She turns it on and listens. "Is this thing on? If you are hearing this, I've been taken hostage on some kind of alien ship. The aliens did - unspeakable things to my rectal cavity. But I've broken free. I'm so scared and alone I have to get off this ship!" Randy was complaining about an itch when he tries to communicate with Camellia.

In another room, she found the console. "Great you're there, see if you can free me from that console." Randy said. Camellia press a button on the console. "Keep going altough I'm still stuck." Randy said, "try the other console."

She teleported to another room, this time she found another tape recorder. "Day 2..." It said, "So hungry... I've searched for food but the only thing I've found are other people's annoying useless audiologs. Why did they bother when they clearly were in terrible danger? Each audiolog I find is more boring and irrelevant than the last. I must keep looking for a way to survive."

She teleports to a hallway that looks like a tube and goes into another room. Another tape recorder was found. She plays it. "Day 4..." It continued, "I've looked everywhere but can't find anything to eat, or a clue to get off the ship. Just more audiologs. They're everywhere! For some reason, I listened to every minute of every one of then thinking there'd be some useful information, but it's like they're just FILLER!" She sees the other console, after imputing the correct patterns. "Okay that does't work either," Randy said, "head back towards the elevator."

Camellia teleports back towards the elevator and found a pathway to a door that wasn't accessed before. "The alien who works there is really tough!" Randy warned, "Be careful and remember to use electricity."

Camellia uses some of her new weapons like the Alien Ray gun to deal damage. After the aliens were defeated.

Warning signs flashed on the screens. She activates the console and the force field goes down. "Hey it's down!" Randy said, "Come on get back up here and let's get out of here!"

* * *

"Great you're here!" Randy said, "Use this panel here and we can all go home!" Camellia inputs the correct pattern and frees Randy. "You did it!" Randy said, "Thanks kid, I don't know who you are or if you're real or not but consider me... Your friend." "Thanks oh and by the way! It's Camellia!" Camellia said. Randy greeted goodbye and left the room.

Camellia picks up a White Power Crystal that the floating black piece left behind. "Better take it with me. It might be important."

She exits the room and notices a hole. "Haven't seen that before..." Camellia said as she climbs down the ladder, "Wonder where it leads to..." She reaches the floor and lands safely. She notices one more tape recorder. She presses play.

"Success!" It said, "I found something that looks to be food! It's some sort of green fluorescent goo... I'm-I'm gonna have to try and eat some... It's not so bad. It's tangy and nutty, would probably go well with a - I- Wh-what's happening to me? What's it..." The recording ends with German language.

A man stumbles out of the shadows. He had orange hair with a beard and mustache and beady black eyes. His clothes were in poor condition. But what frighten Camellia the most was that his skin was green almost like a zombie and was speaking German.

In self defense, she uses her Alien Ray Gun to do massive damage. He fainted after a few hits.

She climbs up the ladder and goes to her right.

She uses the White Power Crystal on the elevator on her right. She uses her probe to activate it. It opens and Camellia goes was in another room. Across it, were images all over South Park.

She goes inside another room where two police alien officers were navigating the ship. They were surprised that she was here. They got out their weapons and fight.

Camellia easily took them down with her new Electric Sword. The ending result that the computers were damaged and there was no way to pilot the ship. The alien ship crashes at the South Park Mall.

Debry flew everywhere. It landed on people's yards and the streets. Green goo spills into the sewers.

In a dark room, a red phone rings. A man with grey hair and dark raven eyes answered. One of his eyes were covered with a black eye patch. He work dark blue pajamas. "Yes?" He said as he answers the phone, "At what location? How many people are in the town? Get in there and cover it up. This could change everything." He then orders a nearby worker, "Get everything moving... We've got another UFO crash."

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in one day, hooray! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. Had to water down most of the explanations, if to keep this story at a Teen Rating. **

**So why did I post two chapters. Simple really, I was going to post these at separate days but since many people anticipated what will happen to Camellia after she fell asleep, I decided to post them on the same day. Hehe, win-win situation. **


	7. Working for the Elves Now

Camellia slowly opens her eyes. She sits up and stretches. "Oh thank god, that was all just a dream." She farts and out goes her probe. "Oh, so much for it all being just a dream." She retracts and the probe goes back inside her rectum.

Camellia gets dressed and goes downstairs. She goes into the kitchen where her mom was washing the dishes and her dad was reading a newspaper article. "Morning champ!" Her dad greeted. "Morning dad!" Camellia said.

She eats her breakfast, a bowl of Fruit Locks cereal and milk. She finishes the meal and puts the dirty dishes next to the sink for her mother to wash.

* * *

Back in the living room, Camellia sat on the couch in deep thought. "Man things have gotten out of hand lately... I guess what Mr. Marsh said was right, South Park is no ordinary little quiet mountain town."

Knock! Knock! "Now who could that be?" Camellia asked. She gets off the couch and answers the door. Cartman barges in. "Aghgh! My god!" Cartman cried in disbelief. "What is it?" Camellia asked. "They came outta nowhere!" Cartman answered, "There was a huge earthquake and then, and then there was burning in my yard! Didn't you hear about it?! It's all over the news! Here look!" Cartman grabbed the remote on the table and turns it on the news channel.

"... and then a large earthquake and several fires in the South Park area last night woke many residents from their sleep." A news anchor reported, "Here with a report is a midget in a bikini." The camera was now focused on a short man wearing only a hot pink bikini and black shoes. He was reporting outside a parking lot where thousands of people were seeing the damaged spaceship. "Oh my god, that's the alien ship from last night!" Camellia cried in recognition. "Tom, government workers here are assuring everyone nothing out of the ordinary has happened." The midget reporter informed, "They claim that the only reason huge tents have gone up to cover this area is to mark the construction of a new Taco Bell which will open sometime later this month." The camera cuts back to the news anchor, "Thanks midget, I do love me some Taco Bell. The mayor of South Park states that last night's tremors and fires are under control and that hopefully schools and business can open again soon -"

"It's horrible. You don't understand. The elves... They took the stick!" Cartman cried, "And it's bullshit, because that is totally cheating! We specifically said no trying to take the Stick at night! Elves are dirty little liars! And we have to lay waste to their entire base! You have some incredible ability to make friends quickly, Lady Camellia. I'm sanding you on a quest to go out into the lands of Zaron and recruit a whole other faction of Kupa Keep. Find the goth kids and give them this letter. Get them to join our kingdom and we shall lay waste to the drow elves once and for all! Fucking cheaters..." 'Hmmm... Maybe I should tell him about my anal probe and that alien ship...' Camellia thought, "Nah! He wouldn't believe me."

* * *

"Hey Camellia!" Butters said. He and Princess Kenny were waiting for her on the front porch. "We've heard from the wizard king that you need to send a letter to the goth kids." Butters said. "Oh I see," Camellia said, "so where do the goth kids usually hang out?" "They usually hang out at the school." Butters replied, "Here let's go use the Timmy Express." "Timmy Express?" Camellia said. "Yeah! It's ran by Timmy, he takes kids around South Park for no charge." Butters explained.

He goes to a nearby red flag with a horn attached to it. He honks on the horn and a boy on a wheelchair came shortly after with a string of red wagons attached to the back. "Timmy!" He cried. "Hey Timmy!" Butters said, "This is Camellia, she's the new kid." "Timmy! Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy." Timmy said. "Is that all you say?" Camellia asked. "Timmy, Timmy," Timmy replied. "Okay..." Camellia said, "Can you take us to the school?" "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy!" Timmy said. Camellia and Butters hopped onto the first red wagon and Princess Kenny sat on the wagon behind them.

"Butters, Princess Kenny, I have something to confess..." Camellia said, "Remember when you saw the government workers working on a new Taco Bell?" "Yeah? What's wrong," Butters asked. "Well..." Camellia said, "That Taco Bell is an alien ship." "What! An alien ship!" Butters cried in shock. Princess Kenny was shocked as well. "It's true!" Camellia said, "they stuck some probe up my ass." "What you mean Cartman also had an anal probe?!" Camellia translated from Princess Kenny, "Oh, used to... Ouch, he had to get surgery as well?"

"Timmy!" Timmy cried. The train was at the front of the school. "Thanks Timmy!" Camellia said as they all get off the train. "Timmy!" Timmy said as the train drove away. "So where do they hang out at school?" Camellia asked. "Behind this gate." Butters replied. He opens it easily. Camellia, Princess Kenny and Butters were at the area where the school gets its delivery from trucks.

Four goth kids were just sitting on the ground. A maroon rug was laid out and a black radio was on playing some music.

"Who's that?" Pete asked when he saw her. "I think it's the new kid people are talking about." Henrietta Biggie answered, "I can't remember her name, though." "It's Camellia..." Camellia corrected. "Beat it, new kid," Micheal said, "this area is strictly for Goth Kids." "But I have a letter from Kupa Keep!" Camellia protested. She hands the letter to Pete. He gives it to Henrietta. She gives it to Micheal. "What's this?" Micheal asked, "Join the Kingdom of Kupa Keep to battle the wicked elves. All recruits welcome." Micheal then crumples the paper into a ball and throws it away. "Sorry, Frodo, we don't play Dungeons and Douchebags." "Yeah, beat it new kid." Pete added. "Aw, come on, let's do it!" Firkie protested, "We never do anything." "No way!" Micheal retorted, "She's a conformist! Look at her clothes and her hair... Well her hair is fine." "Yeah tell you what, New Kid. Get the right clothes and some cigarettes and coffee and then talk to us again." Pete informed. "Yeah," Micheal added, "if you wanna prove you aren't a conformist then you need to look exactly like we do. Then maybe we'll consider hanging out with you."

* * *

"Okay, I've gone over the list I need, some black clothing, cigarettes and some coffee." Camellia said. "There's a homeless guy that sells some black clothing outside the Storage Facility." Butters answers, "And we can get some coffee from Tweek Bros." "But where are we going to find cigarettes?" Camellia asked. Princess Kenny muffled, Butters translates her saying, "Oh no, you don't mean the Sixth Graders!" "What about them?" Camellia asked. "They bully children at the lower grade level," Butters said, "Oh just thinking about them makes me so angry..." "Okay, okay!" Camellia cried, "Let's leave that for last."

After purchasing some black clothes and other accessories, Camellia stuffs it her pink bag. The trio were now inside Tweek Bros. Coffee Shop. "Hey Mr. Tweak!" Camellia greeted. "Welcome to my coffee shop." Mr. Tweak said, "Thanks for helping Tweek in the back room. Would you like to try some coffee? It's fresh, like a sun-dappled cornfield ready for harvest." "Um, yes can I have a cup of Tweek Bros. Dark Roast Coffee." Camellia ordered. "Here you go," Mr. Tweak said as he hands a cup of fresh brewed coffee to her in a maroon mug. "Thanks!" Camellia said as she paid for the coffee. "Come back anytime!" Mr. Tweak replied.

As Camellia, Butters and Princess Camellia exited the coffee shop, they were confronted by four elves.

"Hey there she is!" cried the elf with a red and white helmet.

"Camellia, the Elf King has requested your presence." Dontell reported, "You can either come quietly or you can fight."

"Never!" Camellia said, "I rather fight then join you!"

After they defeated the elves...

"You just had to fight us..." Dontell said. One of them knocked Camellia out with a hammer. "Camellia!" Butters cried. "Alright then tie her up and let's take her back to the kingdom." Dontell ordered. They all fell to notice that Camellia was floating in the air. "Oh my god! Is she possessed?!" The helmet elf cried.

They looked up and saw a girl with long auburn hair tied into a high ponytail and dark raven eyes reeling back the cord of her red fishing pole. "What the-?" One of the elves cried. "How smart..." Dontell examined, "she uses her fishing rod to hoist Camellia to safety." "Run, whoever you are..." Butters cried, "Run and take Camellia somewhere safe!"

She carries Camellia and jumps from roof to roof. "Whoa, strong girl..." The helmet elf said. "This no time for starring!" Dontell said, "tell all the elves that an auburn girl has taken Camellia!" "Yes sir!" said the elf with short blonde hair and is wearing an pale orange robe. "As for you two..." Dontell said as he turns towards Princess Kenny and Butters. "W-what are you going to do with us..." Butters said.

* * *

Somewhere in an underground base...

Camellia woke up on a blue bed with dollar signs and fishes sewn on it. She sits on the bed and stretches her limbs. "I see you are awake..." the auburn haired girl said. "Thanks for saving me..." Camellia said, "who are you?" "I'm Sarah Anynomous (any-nom-es)" The auburn haired girl introduced. "We're in my underground base, it's under Stark Pond."

"I see," Camellia said. The base was decorated with some Christmas lights, shelves, a lime green rug, a laptop with a printer besides it, a desk with some drawers, and some white banners.

Sarah had on a blue shirt where her golden necklace with a dollar sign can easily be seen around her neck, khaki pants, and black shoes. A pair grey googles with green lens and dark blue strap was pushed onto her forehead.

"My base has a secret entrance to South Park's sewer system." Sarah replied. "It's over there to your left. Do you remember the news report where they were going to the announce a new Taco Bell?" "Yeah..." Camellia said, "but that was not a Taco Bell statue at all, that was an alien space ship." "I believe you are correct, Camellia," Sarah said, "when that ship crash landed it spilled green goo. Look..." Sarah takes a testing tube filled with the green goo, she spills it all over a white rat. The rat transformed and there was a red bandana with a swirling black cross on it. "It somehow transforms people and animals into Nazi zombies..." Sarah said. "Nazi zombies?" Camellia said confused. Sarah takes out a small dagger and stabs the Zombie's back.

"This is a very serious matter, Camellia," Sarah said, "I have a feeling that the end of this town is coming..." "Really, how do you know..." Camellia asked. "I just know alright..." Sarah said, "I'm also a mage, a level 10 one." "Really that's cool..." Camellia said, "if you're a mage then why don't you play with the others." "It's a complicated thing, Camellia," Sarah said, "Here I'll give you my number. Good luck, I have a feeling you'll need it."

* * *

Butters and Princess Kenny were tied up to two small trees. "Let us go, you drow elves!" Butters cried. Princess Kenny just muffled obscenities at them.

"I'm sorry High Jew Elf Kyle," Dontell apologizes as he bows in front of the throne, "but a young girl with long auburn hair abducted Camellia right under noses and has taken her someplace safe." "Wait did you say a girl with auburn hair?" Kyle asked. "Yeah, why?" Dontell said. "Did she have on grey googles and a golden necklace with a dollar sign charm?" Kyle asked. "She was wearing goggles but I wasn't able to see the necklace..." Dontell said. "What is it Kyle..." Stan said.

"That girl you've described, her name is Sarah Anynomous," Kyle answered, "she's a rouge level 10 mage that lives in secrecy. Why would she be interested in her?" "Well, it could be possible, t-that since Camellia is the Dragonborn, she probably kept her somewhere safe." Jimmy theorized. "Richard..." Kyle said, "I want you to go find Camellia..." "Yes, your highness," Richard said as he saluted. "I'm also assigning the Bard and Stan as your buddy partners for today." Richard nodded, "Come on let's go find her." "H-hey what about us?!" Butters cried. "Oh don't worry we'll free ya, once news of Camellia's well being has been reported." The elf replied. "Oh god dammit, Camellia I hope you're alright!" Butters said as he tries to free himself from his restraints.

* * *

"So where should we look for her?" Richard said. "If I were Sarah, I would have taken her to that secret base everyone was talking about." Stan replied. "Y-yeah..." Jimmy said, "I've h-heard that she has a secret underground base at S-stark's Pond." "Alright, Stark's Pond then," Richard said.

At Stark's Pond, Stan spotted someone near the sign. "Hey there she is!" Stan cried. "Elves capture her!" Richard commanded. Elves started to surround Camellia from all sides. "Well, well, well," Richard said, "try to escape us huh? Well, you can think again! We have your friends tied up at our base, and unless you cooperate, they won't be free. So Camellia, will you come with us quietly."

Camellia sighs as she had no choice. "Alright, I'll come with you, but they better be untied by the time I get there." "Deal," Stan said. An elf ties Camellia arms behind her back. "Come with us kid." The elf said.

Back at the Elven Kingdom...

"Sir, we brought news!" An elf cried, "They found Camellia." "Alright then," Kyle said, "Elves untie Butters and Princess Kenny and send them free." "Just be lucky that your friend has cooperated with us." Another elf said as he untied them. "Well just you wait, Drow Elf!" Butters warned, "You'll feel the wrath of my hammer!" The two exited the kingdom.

Kyle went back to his seat and waited for her arrival. Richard, Stan and Jimmy were the first to arrive. "I see that you have returned." Kyle said, "Your mission was a success." "Yes my lord," Richard said, "she will be coming soon." "Here she comes!" Stan said.

* * *

A crowd of elves gathered to see the Dragonborn for themselves. They slowly make a line as Camellia slowly walks to the Elven Throne with an elf point a spear behind her.

She can tell that they were not very pleased of her presence.

She looks up and saw Kyle sitting on his throne. Stan was on his right and the leader elf that ordered the attack on Kupa Keep not long after she just joined. "So... you're the new kid everyone's talking about. Camellia, correct?" Kyle asked.

"Yup, she's the one alright," the elf said. He gets off his throne and walks towards her. "You're playing for the wrong side, dude!" Kyle said. "What?!" Camellia cried in shock in disbelief. He walks past her. "What did Wizard fat ass tell you?" Kyle asked, "That we broke the rules and took the Stick last night? He's lying?" "What?!" Camellia said, "but when Cartman told me that morning that the Stick was taken. He didn't seem to be lying." "Oh that's what he wants you to believe," Stan retorted, "Cartman is the one you should be fighting against. He's hiding the Stick - which is cheating - and acting all betrayed and sad to get YOU to recruit more people for him."

Kyle started to walk back to his throne. "We tracked a Twitter raven who says you are currently trying to recruit the goths for the wizard." He said, "Go recruit them. But bring them to US. Then we can ransack Cartman's stupid kingdom and get the Stick back once and for all." He removed Camellia's restraints, and walks back to the kingdom. "I'm trusting you to do what's right. And kid... if you betray us, we'll tell EVERYONE you're a butthole." "Is that some sort of blackmail?" Camellia asked. He sat on his throne and assigned the Bard and Stan as her buddy partners. "What no way!" Camellia said. "Y-you're still mad at me at the Giggling Donkey, are ya?" Jimmy asked. Camellia hit Jimmy on the head with her Warrior's Blade. "I'll take that as a y-y-yes..." Jimmy stuttered.

Camellia goes down to her iPhone. "Oh, no you don't!" Stan said he confiscates her phone. "You're trying to contact Butters and the others." "What! Ugh, that's not fair!" Camellia cried. "L-life's not fair, kid," Jimmy retorted.

Camellia sighs and looks down at the list of things she needs, "All I need is some cigarettes... And the only place I can find them is from the Six Graders." "What! No way!" Stan cried in disbelief, "They won't take kindly to us!" "Don't worry I have a plan..." Camellia said.

* * *

At the alley way near Jimbo's Guns shop, three six graders were smoking. "Last cigarette. You guys got more?" One of them asked. "Yeah..." Another said. "Get lost fourth graders!" One of the six graders said when he saw Camellia, Stan and Jimmy. "Alright hand over the cigarettes!" Camellia said as she gets out her Alien Ray Gun, "Or what?" A six grader said. Camellia fired a warning shot at the dumpster behind them. "Just give me a pack and we'll be on our way." Camellia said. "H-here kid," A six grader said, "Take some!" "Thank you!" Camellia said. They left behind a group of shocked six graders .

"Whoa, that was awesome," Stan said, "No one has threaten the Six Graders before. Nice work!" "Yes," Jimmy said, "this is girl is very violent when necessary."

The children were back at the school, Camellia had changed her attire completely. She wore a white scarf around her neck, grey jacket, black jeans and her barrette was white. "Whoa, nice look," Stan said. "Hey the Goths wanted me to dress them so yeah," Camellia said, "just be glad I don't have make up on."

"Alright guys we're back..." Camellia said. "Oh, looking good girl!" Henrietta said. "Did you bring them?" Pete asked. "Yeah I brought them," Camellia said as she was carrying a coffee mug and some smokes. "Hold on now," Micheal said, "Being goth isn't just how you dress, it's a frame of mind. It's time for you to prove that you go against society's rules." "Yeah!" Firkie said. "There's a big PTA meeting happening right now at the community center." Micheal continued, "You need to walk right into the middle of that meeting and tape this sign to their table." He then gave the sign that said, 'Fuck the Conformists' to Camellia. "Yeah... That will prove your individuality." Pete said. "Go on, beat it. And don't come back until you have a PICTURE of that sign taped to the PTA table." Micheal said as he sat back down on the stairs.

Camellia sighs as she went down to the Park County Community Center.


	8. The Truth about Taco Bell

After persuading Stan to give her phone back, she goes inside the building. Inside, a lot of people were complaining about the new Taco Bell construction.

"It isn't right!" cried Gerald, Kyle's father, "I tell you! Out of nowhere this huge Taco Bell is being built, and now our children are missing precious school time!" "Parents," Principal Victoria said, "we've been assured by the builders that they are working to fix whatever problems they've encountered and school should be able to resume soon." "Resume soon?!" Butter's father, Mr. Scotch cried, "Who do they think they are?! They think we're gonna see a Taco Bell as being more important than our kids education?!"

"What if it's not really a Taco Bell we're dealing with?" Randy argued as he stands up from his seat.

The crowd suddenly fell silent.

"Thanks for coming, Camellia." Randy said, "Everyone, this is the kid whose family just moved to town. We've become very close friends. Her name is Camellia. This child and I witnessed something last night, and I'd like you to hear her story. Go ahead, Camellia." Camellia decided to stay silent since one she wasn't comfortable enough to tell them about her anal probe and two she needed to take this photo if she wants to recruit the goth kids. "Tell them, you know, about all the - go ahead. Tell'em. Tell'em that stuff." "Um, well..." Camellia stuttered.

"This is a waste of time!" Mr. Scotch cried, "If the PTA isn't going to do something about Taco Bell taking over then the rest of us parents will!" Everyone then storms out of the building and heads to the Taco Bell construction site.

Camellia ran to the table to plant the sign but Randy stops her. "Look, I know how you're feeling okay? But this isn't going to solve anything." He takes the sign from her hands. "We've got to get inside that 'Taco Bell' and find out what's really going on. Help me with that and I'll help with this. I saw you on the ship - you have pretty good control over your farts. Meet me in the bathroom, it's time for you to learn some real power." "What?! But that's the men's bathroom!" Camellia protested, "Girls can't go there!" "I know," Randy said, "just let me put on this disguise and I'll meet you in the girl's bathroom."

Camellia went to the Ladies Room and Randy was wearing a blone wig with curly hair and attire for people that were on karate. "I can tell you have potential, but you are undisciplined. Let me show you what I mean." He gets into a fighting stance, "Come at me. Try and fart on me. Come on!" Camellia tries to fart on Randy but with no use. "Kee yah!" Randy said, "You call that farting on someone? You missed by a mile. Try again." Camellia farted again and succeeded. "Hai! CHAA! See that?" Randy said, "Your farts over there somewhere. Didn't come close. So... what do you do when people can block your farts? You must learn... To control your farts to move and release at a specific time and place. I am going to teach you a fart called... The Sneaky Squeaker." Camellia raises an eyebrow. "Don't believe me, huh?" Randy said, "Try and block my attack. Randy controls his fart in a ball. It reaches behind Camellia and distracts her. Randy then beats her up. "Ow!" Camellia said. "You see that?" Randy said, "distracting your opponents is key to battle. Look, let me show you again. Pay special attention to the viscosity." He maniuplates his fart ball and it denotes behind her again. Randy then instructs her to make her fart detonate behind him. She successfully pulls it off on her first attempt. Randy then instructs Camellia to use her Sneaky Squeaker on Principal Victoria. Camellia uses it and distracts the Prinicpal. Randy knocks her out. "Very, Very good," Randy said, "Now, use what I've taught you to sneak inside that Taco Bell. Find out what they're up to and report back here. And no matter WHAT happens... never fart on anyone's balls. You got that? All right, now go."

* * *

Outside the construction site, people were protesting. "Folks, there's nothing to be concerned with here." A government agent said, "Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary is going on. We're simply getting ready for the grand opening of a new Taco Bell. New Taco Bell opening soon, very big Taco Bell. It's gonna open in a few weeks. Thank you." "Ah will this Taco Bell be serving enchiritos?" A male townsperson asked. "What?" The government agent asked. "Well, it is gonna be a Full Menu Taco Bell, or is this gonna be one of those Taco Bell/KFC combos?" The townsperson rephrases. The government agent taps on his ear phone to contact his boss, "We go a guy out here asking a lot of questions." "Just stick to the script as laid out in the protocol." The Big Bad Government said. "But he wants to know if the Taco Bell will have enchiritos or not, sir." The government agent said. "Dammit, we don't have a contingency for that..." The Big Bad Government Guy said, "Micheals, isolate and neutralize the threat." "Yes sir," Micheals said.

"Look, it-it's a simple question." The townsperson said, "If this is gonna be a HUGE Taco Bell, will it serve enchiritos? I think we have a right to know-" A gunshot hole was suddenly on his forehead. He fell to the floor in a matter of minutes. "Mark?" His wife asked. "Folks we know you're all very excited, but for your safety we ask you stay clear of the construction site." The Government Agent said. The crowd disassembled leaving the dead townsperson and his wife behind.

"He's dead..." Stan said. "So how do we get past the guards?" Jimmy asked. "Using this," Camellia said, she uses her Sneaky Squeaker to distract the guards and get them to see what's behind a nearby pile of bags. "Whoa cool, how did you learn that?" Stan asked. "Mr. Marsh taught me that." Camellia asked. "Wait...My dad taught that move?" Stan asked. "Yeah...wait you're his son?" Camellia said. "N-never mind that! L-let's go!" Jimmy said.

After getting pass the gate, they saw another guard by the locked double doors. "Now how do we get pass him?" Stan said. Camellia saw a machine and the wire was attached to a puddle of water. "Where are you going?" Stan said. Camellia turns on the machine. She uses her Sneaky Squeaker move to get the guard's attention. He gets close to the puddle and was electrocuted in the process. "Sick, dude." Stan said.

Camellia goes up to the front doors and tries to open them. "It won't open!" She cried. "Hey th-there's a vent over there on the roof." Jimmy pointed out, "but how are we going to get up there." Camellia get out her probe. "Whoa, you got an anal probe?" Stan said. "Yeah, aliens abduct me last night and inserted inside my ass." Camellia sick. "Sick dude, you know Cartman did have an anal probe, but he had to get surgery to remove it." Stan noted. "I know, Princess Kenny, told me." Camellia said. She teleports everyone to the top. "That was cool!" Stan said. Camellia opens the vent using the screwdriver she looted from the electrocute guard and goes inside the venting system. Stan and Jimmy follow her inside.

Bang! Bang! BANG! "OW! Jimmy I think you almost punctured my ribs!" Stan said. "SHH! Quiet you two!" Camellia cried. She opens the vent's blinders and sees government officials and scientist gathering for a meeting. She made room for Stan and Jimmy to see.

"...but so far we have been unable to stop the UFO from leaking the toxic waste. We've contained all we can but there are no guarantees an outbreak will not occur."

"And does the alien liquid appear to have the same effect as...last time?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What are they talking about?" Stan asked. "Alien goo..." Camellia said, "Ah! I remember! Sarah showed me that the goo transforms anything into a Nazi zombie." "Nazi Zombies?" Jimmy asked in utter confusion. "Shush! Listen!" Camellia said.

One of the government officials press a button on a remote and slowly reveals a man infected with the alien goo. He was speaking German and has the red bandana on his left arm.

"Here we go again..."

"God dammit, I am so tired of Nazi zombies. It's so overused."

"If the wrong person gets their hands on that green toxin, it could totally spread and we have a big problem."

The Big Bad Government Guy goes to a expo mark presentation of South Park. "All right, we're going to have to completely obliterate EVERYTHING in a three block radius." He circles the entire picture with a red expo marker. "Find locations for the bombs and bury it all. Then make up a fake story about an earthquake. We can contain the outbreak this time if we act quickly enough. LET'S MOVE!"

The group disbanded leaving behind a tape recorder that recorded the whole thing. "They can't do that!" Stan cried. "If they blow up the town, everyone will die in that explosion!" "Th-there's nothing we can do about it now, Stan..." Jimmy said. "Come on let's get that tape recorder and show it at the PTA meeting." Camellia said.

The Nazi Zombie breaks out getting the two government guard's attention. They attack him but the zombie easily kills them.

Camellia, Stan and Jimmy slide out of the vent. "Oh my god!" Stan cried. The zombie turns towards the three children. "He's attacking! Stand your ground!" Camellia cried. "Catch this zombie!" Stan cried, he throws a Frisbee with a blade attached to it. "Ground Stomp!" Camellia said. The zombie easily went down after that attack.

After getting the tape recorder, they were attacked by three Nazi Zombies at the outside. They easily took care of them and were back at the PTA Meeting. "Here!" Camellia said. "What's this? It's a recording! There's data on here..." Randy said.

The members started asking questions but Randy ushered them to be quiet.

He rewinds the tape and plays it.

"All right, we're going to have to completely obliterate EVERYTHING in a three block radius." The tape said, "Set charges underground to blow up the area and bury it all. Then make a fake story about an earthquake."

"Sons of bitches." Randy said, "YOU SONS OF BITCHES! "What gives them the right?" Garrison asked. "I knew there was more to this. It's not a simple Taco Bell we're dealing with... It's the most massive Taco Bell EVER BUILT. You see, ever since the whole Doritos Locos Tacos thing. Taco Bell thinks they can do whatever they want." "Well, not here." Principal Victoria protested, "NOT IN OUR TOWN!" Randy took the 'Fuck the conformists' sign and gave to Camellia. "You've done well, Camellia." Randy said, "We're not going to let Taco Bell win. I'll take that picture you wanted now of you with the PTA." Camellia gave Randy her iPhone and took a picture of her holding the sign with the PTA People at their seats.

* * *

Outside the building, she saw Sarah. "Sarah..." Camellia said. "Hey..." Sarah said. "I knocked these two out. I saw them keeping a close eye on you." "Thanks," Camellia said.

Sarah gently kicks Stan's knocked out body. "Mind if I go with you?" Sarah asked.

Sarah was now wearing a white robe over her clothes and a wizard hat on her head. There was also another necklace around her neck. It had four charms on a grey chain. The charms represent Fire, Electricity, Ice and Dreams.

Sarah was now Camellia's buddy.

"Alright, all I need is to go back to the school and recruit the goth kids," Camellia said.

* * *

After Camellia shows the picture to the Goth Kids they were impressed.

"Whoa, she did it." Pete said. "Nice," Henrietta said. "Yeah, but she's still not GOTH. She'll have to pass the final test. You may LOOK goth, Frodo, but can you DANCE goth?"

"Here goes..." Camellia said as she takes out the mug of Tweek Bros. Dark Roast coffee and some cigarettes she got from the six graders.

After drinking and smoking off the cigarette while listening to some music. The Goth Kids had a meeting. "What do you think?" Pete asked. "She's pretty goth," Michael said. "She's pretty goth, right!" Pete repeated. "Yeah, that was pretty good." Henrietta said. "I felt her pain." Firkie added. "Well?" Camellia said. "All right, Camellia, you have officially proven yourself." Pete said. "Yes!" Camellia said. "Yeah," Michael said, "Just tell us where you need us and we'll be there."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 8. Holy crap, I posted two more chapters in two day. Am I lucky or what? Anyway, after this, the player is given the choice, to fight for the Humans or the Elves. I'll be posting a poll on my Author Profile. The one with most votes will be the side that Camellia will be fighting for.**


	9. Attack the School (Elves Version)

Camellia was dressed in her normal attire. She was sitting at Stark's Pond near Sarah's hidden underground base. "Oh Sarah, what do I do?" Camellia asked. "Well, I think you should follow your heart." Sarah said, "Do what you believe is right. You can choose to side with the Humans due to your bonds of the citizens or choose to side with the Elves for the truth they have given to you.

Camellia gives it a deep thought. Before taking a deep breathe and making her final, firm decision.

(A/N: And the winner is the elves! Not surprising...)

* * *

Stan was rubbing the back of his head to caress the bruise. "Oww..." He said, "that really hurt." "H-hey look, here she comes now!" Jimmy said.

Camellia had returned with Sarah behind her. "So you must be Sarah the level 10, rogue mage?" Kyle asked. "Yes, that's me..." Sarah said. "Whoa, Sarah, I didn't know you were that popular?" Camellia asked. "Hey, even the most isolate people get some popular from the public." Sarah said.

"A Twitter raven has told me of your success in recruiting another faction." Kyle said, "Simply call them here, and your dedication to the Drow Elves will be complete! Climb up into the treehouse and summon your allies." "But it's high..." Camellia said. "So?" Kyle asked. "I think she's afraid of heights." Sarah said. "Come on Camellia, you can do it!" Stan said. "Y-yeah!" Jimmy said, "The whole kingdom is depending on y-y-you!"

Camellia climbed on three house steps, when she reaches the top. She raises her iPhone high into the air.

After carefully climbing down the wooden stairs, she walks towards the throne. "Camellia, I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Kyle apologizes, "I hereby make you a member of the Drow Elves of the Forest!" "Yeah!" All the elves cried. "Camellia, you have our friendship." Kyle said, "I hereby level you up to the ran of: Commander!"

"My lord! My lord!" Stan cried. The elves made way for Stan as he reports to Kyle, "We know where the humans are hiding the Stick!" "What?! Really?!" Kyle cried. "We just intercepted their messages on Twitter!" Stan replied. "Ah!" Kyle said, "Y-You shot down their message raven!" "Right, right," Stan said, "we shot down their raven - and the evil Wizard King has hidden the Stick inside his desk at school!"

Camellia looked down in a deep thought, 'Something's not right...If Cartman did hide the Stick, why would he hid it? Surely he would've told someone like me or Butters, but then again he is a bit stuck-up sometimes. There's something very fishy about this.'

"Ah dude, of course!" Kyle said, "Cartman hid it in his desk! Drow Elves of the Forest! We know where the humans are hiding the Stick! Cartman was cheating! We shall march on the school and make the hallways drip with their blood!" "Huzzaaaaaah!" The elves cried.

* * *

Outside South Park Elementary, Kyle and all of his army were gathered.

"Defenders of Freedom!" Kyle cried, "We thank you for your courage in joining our fight! Tonight we are no longer elves or goths! Tonight, we fight as one!"

"I feel like such a homo sapien right now." Micheal muttered.

"The elves are heeere!" Scott cried as he peeks out from one of the windows at the upper floor of the school. Another boy peeks out from the window next to him and blows a horn. "They have blown their war horn!" Kyle said, "Blow ours, Stan!" "Okay!" Stan said as he blows the war horn. "Elves! Flank left!" Kyle commanded, "Goth Kids! Prepare to attack from behind!" The army divides to attack the school from all sides. "The front's barricaded!" Kyle cried as he saw the front doors were blocked by a wall, "Commander Camellia, see if you and your buddies can get in through the side entrance and take out their defenses from behind!"

Camellia opens the metal gate with Sarah, Stan and Jimmy behind her. The Goth Kids were sitting in the same spots before they joined the elves. "We kicked all their asses and cleared the way for you," Pete informed, "Have at it hobbit." "Jimmy can you open the gate?" Camellia asked. "Your word is my command, my lady," Jimmy bowed, "Open sesame!" Jimmy opens the gate and Camellia, Sarah and Stan were allowed access to the facility only door.

They were inside the kitchen. The place was trashed and ransacked and there was graffiti on the wall, words like 'Humans Rule' were written. "Oh my god! What a mess!" Camellia said, "The staff is not going to be pleased about this..."

She suddenly heard someone's voice on the announcement radio. "Attention, Elf King," Cartman said, "The building has been fortified, and the armies of Christ shall never surrender. You will all die in this place." Camellia and her buddies were now at the cafeteria.

"Wow, what a mess." Jimmy said, "Those humans went crazy apples in here." "Ugh..." Sarah said, "this will be a big mess to clean." "The walls are too strong!" cried an elf named Jason, "We've lost hundreds of men already." "Aaah!" Camellia cried. Two men sprays her with water. "Ugh, I'm soaking wet!" She cried. Sarah notices that the water hose was connected to the pipe. She uses her soccer balls to severe the connection. "Shit, we lost pressure on the hose!" the KKK Kid said. Sarah then takes out an electric rod which electrocuted the KKK Kids.

"Oh great! A wall!" Camellia groaned, "Not to worry...Dragonshout!" "Hurry, the lobby!" Stan cried.

Sarah takes out the fan by using the sprinkler so Camellia's Dragonshout can work.

"Camellia! It's me, Paladin Butters! Your friend!" Butters said over the radio, "Don't be on Kyle's team. He may have cooler people on his side... a-and a better base... and sometime they have piñata parties... I-I should probably just stop talkin'."

"Oh Butters..." Camellia said as she face palms herself. "Dang!" Jimmy said, "Th-the door to the lobby is blocked!" "Looks like we're using the basement..." Sarah said as she opens the basement door.

* * *

At the bottom of the stairs, they saw Kyle who was standing near an injured hall way monitor. "Stay back you guys!" Kyle warned, "Something is seriously wrong with the hallway monitors!" "Help..." The hall way monitor said, "please..." "Dude! That's Gary Nelson!" Stan said as he goes to aid the hallway monitor. "What happened to him?" Sarah asked. "Be careful," Kyle said, "He can still bust us for not having hall passes!" "We came to school the morning after the earthquake to report for duty." Gary replied, "We didn't know school had been canceled. We heard a sound from down here, found this green goo. It was everywhere. It... changed the other hallway monitors." "Well it kind of serves you right for being a p-p-patsy ass hallway monitor in the first place." Jimmy said.

Gary gets up and staggers, "Something in the goo... it...It..." He turns around and his skin was green and the red bandana with a swirling black cross appeared on his left arm.

"Aaaah!" Kyle cried, "Somehow that green goo makes hallway monitors even lamer!" He then runs upstairs.

Camellia, Sarah, Stan and Jimmy journeys further in the basement. It was infested with Nazi Zombie Hallway Monitors and green goo covered the room. Stan calls his dog, Sparky, to increase the puddle with electricity and electrocute the hallway monsters. Camellia then turns off the machine so the electricity won't electrocute them. Sarah and Jimmy took care of some of the hall way monitors that were taking care of from the environmental traps.

* * *

Camellia, Sarah, Stan and Jimmy were now out of the basement.

"For the stick!" cried one of the KKK kids.

"Camellia, if you're listening I know you've been tricked." Cartman said, "But I forgive you. Join me again and together we will rule the land as master and slave." "Not convinced, Cartman!" Camellia cried.

* * *

Camellia and her buddies were now in the lobby. "They're here! Get ready!" Butters cried. "Hey Camellia! How do you like some flaming dog turds!" Butters launches some dog feces on fire into the air. "Ewww..." Camellia said, "How did he get that and how much was there?" "I-it's best if you don't know, my lady." Jimmy said. "Aaah!" Sarah cried, "It's raining fire dog shit!"

Camellia takes out her alien probe and teleports everyone to the second floor. "You can't hide, Camellia!" Butters said, "Now where did she go?" Camellia uses the red flags as a rope to slide down, the rest of her buddies followed her. "There she is!" Butters said. He fires more flaming feces. One of them hits a wooden board. "Now's my chance." Camellia said, "Dragonshout!" Boom! Everyone fainted but Butters had fled.

"Good work, Camellia," Kyle said, "Now man the catapult and let our guys in the front door. Everyone, fall in!" Camellia releases the catapult and it sets the barricade that is blocking the front door on fire. "Use your magic to open the front door!" Kyle reminded. "Everyone! Stand back!" Camellia cried, "Dragonshout!"

Boom! Camellia created a hole on the barricade so the elves were allowed in. "Yes!" Kyle said, "Okay, now through the main door, before they can regroup!" Richard quickly unlocks the front double doors. "Camellia, you and your buddies will take point." Kyle commanded, "We'll rally behind you."

* * *

"Butters!" Camellia said. "Well if it isn't Kyle's lapdog - the traitor Camellia." Butters said.

"Flower Slash!" Camellia said. She uses her Thunder Sword to deal damage. "By the hammer of Butters! Hammer of Justice!" Butters said as he dealt heavy damage to Camellia. "Agh!" Camellia said. "Ground Stomp!" She deals heavy damage to the Paladin. Stan swirls around and uses his sword to deal damage. "Flower Slash!" Camellia cried as her flower hair clip glows. Stan deals the final blow. "Nobody likes me..." Butters said before he faints. "I feel kinda bad for betting up Butters..." Stan said. "Me too..." Camellia said.

As they went upstairs, Camellia heard another announcement from Cartman. "Seriously, Camellia, you're breaking my balls here."

"Fatass is in there with the Stick!" Kyle said, "Commander Camellia, lead us to victory!"

Camellia opens the Fourth Grade door where Cartman, Butters, Princess Kenny and Scott were waiting.

"Back away from the desks, Wizard Fat Ass!" Kyle warned.

"You're a traitor, Camellia!" Cartman said, "How could you?!" "Um... I'm sorry?" Camellia said. "Because she knows who the cool kids are," Kyle said, "Go ahead and kick Cartman's ass, Camellia." "I brought you into the game... I made friends with you before anybody else would..." Cartman said. "She doesn't wanna play with cheaters!" Kyle argued. "I understand the elves have clouded your mind," Cartman sympathizes, "Fight it, Camellia. Come back to the light - attack Kyle." "What are you waiting for, dude?" Kyle asked. "Punch him right in his smug little lying face." Cartman said. "Get him, Camellia!" Kyle said. "It's not me you should be fighting, it's him, so pick a side."

Camellia turns her head towards Cartman then towards Kyle. "I-I can't pick a side!" she cried, "I don't know who's telling the truth and who's lying." "It's Kyle!" Cartman said. "No, it's Cartman!" Kyle retorted. "Stop it!" Camellia said, "You two are making this harder! So who really did took the Stick?!" "I told you it's Kyle!" Cartman argued. "No way, it's Cartman!" Kyle argued back. "Enough!" Camellia said, "If Cartman did took the stick then let me see his desk."

Camellia goes to Cartman's desk, but the desks were only table tops. "Hey wait a minute," Camellia said, "these desks only have table tops, and look there's dark red writing on one of them. Who's desk is this?" "Isn't that Clyde's desk?" Cartman said. "So what does the writing said?" Sarah asked. "Check my locker?" Camellia said as she read the writing.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter, I mean the elves version. I will be posting the human version soon. **

**I didn't allow Camellia to choose to fight Cartman or Kyle (in this version)since she is have an inner conflict with herself. If she fights Cartman, she will just severe her connections Butters and Princess Kenny, if she fights Kyle then she'll be severing her connections with her new friends. **

**I know it's complicated but blame my laziness and my inability for making Camellia to fight either Cartman or Kyle. **

**For those who hasn't read my profile here's how this works, the version that won the poll will be posted first then the version that didn't won the poll but is requested in the reviews will be posted second, okay? **


	10. Attack the School (Humans Version)

Camellia was dressed in her normal attire. She was sitting at Stark's Pond near Sarah's hidden underground base. "Oh Sarah, what do I do?" Camellia asked.

"Well, I think you should follow your heart." Sarah said, "Do what you believe is right. You can choose to side with the Humans due to your bonds of the citizens or choose to side with the Elves for the truth they have given to you.

Camellia gives it a deep thought. Before taking a deep breathe and making her final, firm decision.

(A/N: Here's the human version for those who were requesting it in the reviews)

* * *

"Boy, I sure hope, Camellia's alright..." Butters said. "Hey look, someone's coming!" Token said.

Camellia and Sarah enters the kingdom. "Camellia!" Butters said, "You're alright!" He and Princess Kenny gave her a big hug. "Hey aren't you the girl that saved Camellia?" Butters asked. "Yup, it's me Sarah," Sarah said. Princess Kenny muffled, 'rogue mage'. "Yes, I'm the rogue mage," Sarah said, "I have trained in seclusion until the time has come to test my skills."

"Ah! You have returned!" Cartman said, "And with the rumored rogue mage. Come, Lady Camellia, it is time to summon our forces! Simply call them here and your dedication to Kupa Keep will be complete! Climb the signal tower, Lady Camellia. Call forth your new recruits." "Wait, you want me to climb there?" Camellia said, "but it's so high!" "So don't be such a wuss..." Cartman said. "I think she's afraid of heights." Sarah said. "Come on Camellia, you can do it!" Butters said, "The entire kingdom is counting on you." "Here goes..." Camellia said. She climbs the wooden ladder and when she reaches the top, she takes out her iPhone and raises it high in the sky.

After carefully climbing down, she joins the others for Cartman's announcement. "Everyone gather around!" Cartman said, "While the rest of you have been picking your respective arses, Lady Camellia has gone out and brought help to our kingdom. Lady Camellia, it is time to give you a title worthy of your deeds. By the power of Mandaloth, third born of the Redguard, and by the glory of Christ, I hereby anoint thee Commander Camellia. With all the rights and privileges accompanied therein!"

"Eric! ERRRIC!" Butters cried, "We know where the elves are hiding the Stick!" "What?! Really?!" Cartman said. "We just intercepted their messages on Twitter!" Butters replied. "You mean you shout down their message raven." Cartman corrected. "R-right - w-we shot down their raven a-and the evil Elf King ha-has hidden the Stick inside his desk at school!" Butters added.

'Something not right...' Camellia said, 'When the elves took me to Kyle, he said that he did not have the stick and that Cartman did, but Cartman doesn't have the stick. This is all so confusing... Something very fishy is going on.'

"Of course!" Cartman said, "Kyle hid it in his desk! Citizens of Kupa Keep! We know where the elves are hiding the stick! I told you they were cheating! Now we shall march on the school and make the hallways drip with elven blood!" "HUZZZZZAAAAH!" The humans cried.

* * *

Outside South Park Elementary, Cartman and all of his army were gathered.

"Defenders of Freedom!" Cartman cried, "I thank you for your courage and your audacities in joining our fight! Tonight we are no longer the humans or the goths. Tonight we unite as one!"

"I feel like suck a homo sapien right now." Micheal muttered.

"The humans are heeerree!" Dontell cries from one of the windows of upper floor of the school. Another elf peeks out of the windows besides him and blows the horn. "Ooh, the blew their horn!" Cartman said, "Blow ours, Butters! Guys! Flank left! Goth kids prepare to attack from behind!" The army divides to attack the schools at all sides. "They've barricaded the entrance." Cartman said when he saw the front doors were blocked by a wall, "The elves are up to their old Jew Tricks again. Find another way in. Take out the barricade from behind."

Camellia, Sarah, Butters and Princess Kenny use the side entrance to get in. They saw that the goths were back in the same seats before they joined the humans except for Pete, who was injured. "Ow! I hurt my fucking ankle!" Pete said, "Oh man, it hurts like shit..." "Heal Pete, Butters," Camellia said. "Your word is my command, my lady," Butters said, he then goes to Pete and heals him, "There's a buddy..." "Hey, I'm healed!" Pete said, "Except on the inside. We locked it so nobody else could get in, here." He unlocks the door and goes back to his seat.

Camellia opens the door to the school's kitchen. It was ransacked and there was graffiti on the wall, words like 'Elves Rule' can be easily distinguished. "Oh my god... What a mess!" Camellia said, "The staff is not going to very pleased when they see this..."

She then hears a voice over the announcement radios. "Camellia, if you're in the building... You're fighting for a tyrant, but I know there's good in you. Stop fighting for your evil lord! Free yourself from his control!" She easily recognizes the voice as Kyle's.

Camellia and her friends were now in the cafeteria. "Jeez, it's a mess in here..." Butters said, "Those elves went crazy." "Ugh, this will be a big mess to clean up..." Sarah added.

The four were now in the hallways. Tweek was very frighten, "Don't go there, man! We got in through the back. They just mowed us down. Like dogs, man! All my friends are dead! Oh Jesus!" "Aaaah!" Camellia cried. Two elves had turned on the hose and sprays her with water. "Oh man, I'm soaking wet!" She cried. Princess Kenny muffled, 'Maybe there's a way to shut the hose down?' Sarah quickly found the solution. She uses her soccer balls to serve the pipe's connection to the hose. She then takes out an electric rod to electrocute the elves.

"Oh great, a wall!" Camellia said, "Not to worry, Dragonshout!" Any elves behind it fainted from the explosion.

Sarah uses the shower to take the fan out so Camellia's Dragonshout can work.

Kyle's voice can be heard through the radio's again. "These are the terms of your surrender. One, you will be the elves' personal slave for..." "A month," Stan finished. "One month!" Kyle said, "Two, you agree that the elves are masters of the Stick for all time! Three. You-" "Hey hand me the mic a sec." Stan said as he takes the mic from Kyle. "Three. The so-called Grand Wizard has to jump up and down continuously for three straight days." Stan said, "If he stops early, he has to start over." This makes Camellia and the others worried. The announcement ends with Kyle's chuckles

"Looks like we're using the basement since those doors are blocked." Sarah said as she opens the door.

* * *

Downstairs, Cartman was seen standing in front of a hallway monitor. "Stay back you guys!" Cartman warned, "Something is seriously wrong with the hallway monitors!" "Help..." The hallway monitor pleaded, "please..." "That's Gary Nelson!" Butters cried as he tries to aid the monitor. "Don't touch him, he's ginger!" Cartman warned. "We came to school the morning after the earthquake to report for duty." Gary replied, "We didn't know school had been canceled. We heard a sound from down here, found this green goo. It was everywhere. It... changed the other hallway monitors." "Serves you right for being a patsy ass hallway monitor in the first place." Cartman said.

Gary gets up and staggers, "Something in the goo... it...It..." He turns around and his skin was green and the red bandana with a swirling black cross appeared on his left arm.

"Aaaaah!" Cartman cried, "Somehow that green goo makes ginger hallway monitors even lamer!" He then flees upstairs.

Camellia, Sarah, Princess Kenny and Butters journeyed deeper in the basement. The place was filled with hazardous green goo and was overrun by Nazi Zombie hallway monitors. "Wow, look at all this green goo." Butters said, "What the hell is that stuff?" "It turns people into Nazi Zombies." Sarah replied.

Camellia uses her Sneaker Squeaker to attract some of the infected Hallway Monitors' attention. Those who weren't electrocuted were taken care of by Sarah and Princess Kenny.

* * *

Camellia, Sarah, Princess Kenny and Butters were now back at the hallways.

"Camellia!" Kyle cried from the radios, "You don't want to be on the wrong side of this when Wizard Fatass's army falls. Think about what you're doing!" "Okay? Now I'm more confused than ever." Camellia said. "Don't listen to his words, Camellia," Butters said, "He's trying to manipulate you!" Camellia raises an eye brow in confusion. "Sort of..." Butters said.

* * *

The four kids were now in the lobby. "We're breached!" Stan cried when he saw them, "Battle stations! Hey Camellia! Let's see how you like some flaming dog shit!" He catapults flaming dog feces at them. "Augh! It's raining flaming dog shit!" Sarah cried. "Where did he get that?" Camellia asked, "And where did it come from?" "I heard they scooped a lot of dog crap from all the neighbors' dog litters." Butters answered. "Thank you for sharing us that Butters..." Camellia said. Princess Kenny muffled, 'what do we do'. "My alien probe!" Camellia said, "it will teleport us up."

She uses her probe and they were all teleported to the upper floor. "You can't hide forever Camellia!" Stan said. Camellia uses the chains as rope to slide down to the other side of the fortress. Her buddies follow her down. "There she is!" Stan cried, "I got still got plenty of dogshit, Camellia!" He fires more at the group. One of them hits the wooden table. "Dragonshout!" Camellia cried. Boom! All the elves had fainted but Stan had already fled.

"Good work!" Cartman said, "Camellia, man the catapult and let our guys through the front door. Everyone, fall in!" Camellia releases the catapult and it sets the barricade that is blocking the front door on fire. "Use your magic to open the front door!" Cartman reminded. "Everyone stand back!" Camellia cried, "Dragonshout!" A hole was created on the barricade" "That's it!" Cartman said, "Hurry, open the door! Before they know what's happened!" Craig quickly unlocks the doors.

"Push forward!" Cartman said, "I must save my strength for the final battle."

* * *

"Stan!" Camellia cried. Stan whirls his sword before turning to her, "Camellia, this ends here!"

Stan calls out his dog and goes into Reposting mode. Camellia uses one of her New Weapons, the Cross Bow, to deal damage to Sparky. Princess Kenny calls out her Unicorn and crushes both Stan and Sparky. "Ground Stomp!" Camellia cried. Stan cries over his defeated dog. Stan then uses his Way of the Sword move to deal damage. "Aaaah!" Camellia cried. "Flower Slash!" Camellia cried as her hair clip glows. It boosts her attack and deal a lot of damage. Princess Kenny finishes off Stan with her bow and arrows.

"I kinda feel bad for Stan." Butters said. "Me, too..." Camellia said.

As they went upstairs, Camellia reads a message from Cartman.

_Cartman: I'm sitting on the toilet taking a huge, smelly dump because I'm a big dumb fatass._

"Poor, wizard..." Camellia said as she read Kyle and Stan's responses.

Camellia and Princess Kenny helped Tweek. After that, she got Bill and Fosse's numbers.

Kyle made another message over the speakers. "Last chance, Camellia." Kyle said, "He's nothing without you. Walk away from this."

"This is it!" Cartman said, "You have the honor of leading the final assault, Commander."

Camellia opens the Fourth Grade door where Kyle, Stan, Jimmy and Richard were waiting.

"Back away from the desk, Jew King!" Cartman demanded. "The Stick doesn't belong with a fat, racist, liar!" Kyle argued. "All right, Kyle, you fuckin' asked for it." Cartman said, "Go ahead and kick his ass, Camellia." "Camellia, Cartman is using you!" Kyle warned, "Can't you see it?! He's a manipulator!" "You're just jealous cuz Camellia picked me as a friend over you, Kyle!" Cartman explained. "You've got one last chance, Camellia," Kyle said, "Turn around and fight Cartman instead, do the right thing." "Don't let him Jew Wash your brain, Camellia!" Cartman warned. "Attack him! Now!" Kyle demanded. "Make him shut up!" Cartman demanded. "It's not me you should be fighting, it's him, so pick a side." Kyle said.

Camellia turns her head towards Cartman then towards Kyle. "I-I can't pick a side!" she cried, "I'm so confused! I don't know who's telling the truth and who's lying." "It's Kyle!" Cartman said. "No, it's Cartman!" Kyle retorted. "Stop it!" Camellia said, "You two are making this harder! So who really did took the Stick?!" "I told you it's Kyle!" Cartman argued. "No way, it's Cartman!" Kyle argued back. "Enough!" Camellia said, "If Kyle did take the Stick, I'm checking his desk for proof to fix this confusion."

She goes to Kyle's desk, but the desks were only table tops. "Hey wait a minute!?" She cried, "They're only table tops, there's no place to put the Stick inside. Wait a sec, one of them has dark red writing on it. Who's desk is this?" "Isn't that Clyde's desk?" Kyle asked. "What does the writing said?" Sarah asked. "Check my locker?" Camellia said as she read the writing with more confusion on her face.

* * *

**A/N: And the two versions have been posted! In this version**** Camellia did not choose to fight Cartman or Kyle** because she is so confused on who really is lying or not. 

**Now that the two versions have been posted, good luck nit-picking all the differences between the two. The next chapter will be posted soon. **


	11. The Underwear Bust

Stan opens Clyde's locker and finds a laptop. He takes it and opens it for everyone to see.

The screen show Clyde, who was holding the Stick of Truth. He was also wearing a different attire. He mostly wore black, there was metal armor that was attached to his shoulders and chest, there was also red stripes all over his body and wore purple gloves.

"Greetings humans and drow elves of Zaron!" Clyde said in a monotone. "Clyde!" Stan cried in recognition. "He took the stick!" Cartman said. Clyde continues his speech, "While you have all been busy fighting amongst your selves, I have built a kingdom beyond your comprehension! I prayed for a way to destroy you all and the solution came crashing down from the heavens!" He pointed to a barrel of the green goo. "Oh no, it's more of that green stuff!" Kyle cried. "With what I have found, I shall raise an army...OF THE UNDEAD!" Clyde cried. He turns on the faucet of the barrel and pours it on an unconscious cat. The cat transforms into a Nazi Zombie. Clyde puts on a purple crown with dots that had a skull and three spikes pointing up. "I shall raise an entire army of darkness and kill the Earth!" "Clyde...but why?" Stan asked. "I banished him to be lost in space and time..." Cartman said, "now he's all pissed off!" "So you see, FOOLS, I control the stick and the future of the Earth!" Clyde cried. His father can be heard in the background, he was asking for a sandwhich. He replied and goes back to his speech."Whoever controls the Stick controls the universe - and my first deed is that I hereby DENOUNCE the human and elf kingdoms." Clyde announced. "And strip both Kings of their power!" He laughs manically and the video ends.

"Motherfucker!" Cartman cursed.

* * *

Cartman knocks furiously at Clyde's door. His father answers, "Oh, hello!" "Can we speak to Clyde, please?!" Cartman demanded. "Oh, Clyde's out playing in the backyard with his little friends." His father replied.

At the backyard, everyone was shocked at how tall it was. "Come and get it!" Clyde said it at a mocking laugh. "You can't do that, Clyde!" Cartman cried, "You're lost in time and space!" "No, I'm not!" Clyde argued. "Yeah you are, asshole!" Cartman argued back. "Army of Darkness! Defend the Fortress!" Clyde commanded. Kids started to fill the entire castle. Richard was at Clyde's side. "Richard?" Kyle cried in shock, "Richard you're on the elves side!" "You don't have authority anymore, Elf Jew Kyle," Richard said, "the keeper of the Stick said so." "This can't be happening!" Kyle said, "Richard, come back!" "Oh I'll come back alright, once Camellia shows her power," Richard said. "Sorry warriors and wizards," Clyde said, "I'd love to invite you into my foretress of darkness but I'm afraid you're too late!" "Too late?" Stan asked in confusion, "what'dya mean we're too late?"

Butter's parents came out and told them it was past his bedtime. "Oh shit! It's past our bedtime?!" Cartman cried. "Dude, I'm gonna get it!" Kyle cried as he runs home. Clyde laughs maniacally then his dad tells him it was bedtime.

"Better get home as well!" Camellia cried, "Don't want my parents to ground me again!"

* * *

To Camellia's relief, she arrives home without her parents finding out. She was already in bed in her magenta puppy pajamas. "Good night, my little gumdrop." Her mother said, "Hope you're enjoying all the peace and quiet in our new home as much as we are..." She then turns off the light. Camellia slowly drifts off to sleep, wondering on how to defeat Clyde and his evil kingdom.

During the night, four small gnomes were singing.

"Time to go to work! Work all night! Search for underpants HEY! We won't stop until we have underpants! Yum tum tummy tum tayyyy!"

Camellia slowly wakes up and was shocked that she saw four gnomes stealing her underwear.

One of the gnomes turned around and was shocked that she was awake.

"Oh shit! She's awake!"

"What!"

"This kid is awake! What the fuck do we do?!"

Camellia got off from her bed and straps on her pink bag and arrows. "What are you doing with my underwear!"

"Oh fuck!"

"I guess we gotta kill her!"

"All right, fuck it, let's kill her."

"Fat chance!" Camellia said. She takes out her halberd and swings at them. "Oh shit!" one the gnomes cried. "Ha! Hiyah!" She cried. She easily defeats them.

"Shit! She's too big! We can't beat her!"

"Well, if you can't beat 'em, shrink em! Go ahead, warlock!"

A gnome wearing a skull helmet takes out some magic and shrinks Camellia. "Oh no! I'm tiny!" Camellia cried.

"Get her!" A gnome cried.

Camellia takes out her Electric Sword and easily defeats them by electrocution.

"Holy shit! Run!"

The gnomes ran off into the mouse hole. "Hey come back!" Camellia cried as she runs after them.

* * *

"Man... These is so nasty." Camellia said. There was pink dust everywhere and some discard garbage laying around. "Oh when I get my hands on those gnomes..."

She navigates across the dark and narrow hallways.

She then comes across a metal room and goes to peak through the vent.

She sees her mother and father conversing amongst one another. "I just sometimes feel like we should tell her the truth." Her mother said. "Why? So she can relive it all in her head?" Her father protest, "It's better that she can't remember!" "But, if she really has this...'gift' sh-she's going to discover it again on her own anyway." Her mother noted. "And then they'll try and use her for her gift and she'll become a weapon." Her father added, "They won't stop looking for her - we have to keep everything secret, even from her."

'Gift?' Camellia thought, 'what gift could I possibly have? Could it be... Nah, that's not it.'

"I'm so frazzled," her mother said, "will you just... make love to me?" "Of course I will, darling," her father replied with a smile. They then started kissing each other.

"Ewwww..." Camellia said, "Is that what married couples do? I better remind myself to not get a boyfriend." She steps away and continues her way down the wooden hallways.

* * *

"Man those rat's were relentless!" Camellia said, "Ewww... They're now naked and they're still making out?"

Camellia was now in her parents' room and spots the gnomes. "Hey you guys come back!" She cried.

"Oh shit, the kid is still following us!"

"She's not gonna stop until she finds a way to become normal size again! That means he's coming after you, warlock!"

The warlock gnome panicked and went away.

The gnomes stops her, but Camellia retaliated. "Ground Stomp!" She cried. During the attack, her hair clip glowed and did massive damage.

She climbs down the table and spots the warlock gnome. "Alright, warlock, end of the line!" She cried. "I'm not changing you back!" He cried, "I don't care what you do to me!" The gnome heads for her parents' bed.

At the top of the bed...

"You couldn't just let it go, could you?!" The warlock gnome said, "You couldn't just let us take your underpants! Noooo, you had to go and start asking question!" "Just give me your magic and get it over with." Camellia demanded. "Never! You shall now see the true power of an underpants gnome!" The warlock gnome cried. "Very well, then prepare to fight!" Camellia cried.

Camellia uses her Flower Slash attack, but the warlock blocks it with his pencil. "Take this!" Camellia cried. Her hair clip glows and Camellia takes out a bat and a baseball. "And this!" Camellia said as her hair clip glows again and kick the warlock in his private area. "And this!" Camellia cried as she uses Ground Stomp.

"Augh! I can't take this," he cried, "Take it! You can grow big or small whenever you feel like it!" Camellia takes the bag of magic from the warlock. "Thank you!" Camellia said. "All we wanted was to collect underpants to stop the Taco Bell from releasing its toxic green goo into our underground world!" The warlock confessed, "You see the green goo is actually a-" He was suddenly squished by a woman's breast. Camellia dodges the duo of male organs and breathes a sigh of relief.

She hastily climbs down the bed and goes back through the pathway to her room. She uses the Gnome's Dust return to normal and goes back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 11 is posted, the others will be posted shortly.**


	12. Who is the Two-Faced Bitch?

Camellia slowly opens her eyes and stretches her limbs.

She gets out of bed and goes back to her attire. She now holds the warlock's magic. She looks back at the mouse hole that she used last night. It was blocked by a wooden block and there was a gnome doll next to it.

She goes downstairs and runs outside.

She looks down at her iPhone and sees a message posted from Kyle.

_Kyle: All warriors of Zaron and Larnion are called to an emergency summit. Report to the Elven forest immediately!_

* * *

Camellia runs to Kyle's house and knocks on the door. Gerald was the one who answers the door. "Yes," He said. "Uh, yeah I'm here to meet with Kyle." Camellia said. "Oh good, he's in the backyard with his friends." Gerald said.

In the backyard, everyone was already seated. "Ah, Commander Camellia has decided to bless us with her presence..." Kyle said, "Let's get started..." Camellia takes her seat between Cartman and Stan. "Humans and Elves of Zaron," Kyle said, "A great evil has descended upon us. After researching last night, I believe we are facing a threat to our entire world." He begins the powerpoint, "Clyde's fortress of darkness is over four stories tall. So far, he has recruited at least fifty warrior to be on his team and he-" Cartman chuckles, "Leave it to Kyle..." "You have something to say, wizard?" Kyle asked as he heard Cartman's chuckles. "Nothing," Cartman said, "Just think it's kind of funny how drow elves in the Middle Ages can use Powerpoint." "You guys, this is serious!" Kyle cried, "Clyde is attempting to raise an army of darkness, I believe he is messing with something he cannot control. He has recruited many of our friends and so... Our only hope is for our two factions to join forces."

"Fuck that!" Cartman said. "Aren't humans and elves, naturally enemies?" Sarah asked. "We do not team up with fucking elves." Cartman added. "You think you have a better idea, wizard fat ass?" Stan asked. "After what you elves did to use at the Battle of Wormsly Woods?!" Butters added, "You think we'll ever trust you?" "That- that was Jimmy's fault and he apologized." Stan retorted.

Kyle calms everyone down after the arguments. "Enough! Where we are human or elf isn't going to mater one bit! If all of Zaron is taken over by German Zombies! We saw what that green stuff does! We better figure out a way to stop Clyde or there won't be a world to fight in." "He's right..." Sarah said. "Even if we join forces we don't have enough warriors." Stan argued. "So recruit more factions to join us," Kyle suggested, "The Pirates, The Federation, and - the Girls." "The Girls?!" Butters cried. "Kyle, the girls are not gonna fucking play us!" Cartman said. "Hey we're girls!" Sarah said pointing at Camellia and herself. "I meant the 'other' girls," Cartman corrected. "Yeah dude," Stan said, "we can't convince the 'other' girls to do this." "No, but Camellia can," Kyle said.

"Me?" Camellia asked as she points at herself. "The new kid has power we have yet to understand." Kyle explained, "She makes friends on Facebook faster than any we have seen. "She is really good at getting Facebook friends, I'll give her that." Cartman said. "Find a way to get the Girls to side with us, Commander Camellia." Kyle reported, "I'll deal with the other factions. The rest of you return to your stations and prepare for war."

"So where do find the girls' base?" Camellia asked. "Why don't we talk to Annie?" Sarah said, "I heard she leads new members to their base."

* * *

Outside City Hall, Annie was play with plush doll of a man. Camellia gives Annie the letter. "What is this?" Annie said, "The boys want us to play with them?!" "Yeah, we need your help!" Butters said. "I do own Camellia one..." Annie said, "I can take you to the girls... But I don't think they'll take too kindly to your offer. Would you like to speak with them?" "Yes!" Stan said, "we need their help now that Clyde has the Stick." "Alright then," Annie said. She blindfolds, Camellia, Sarah, Butters, Princess Kenny, Stan, Jimmy and Cartman.

(A/N: Kyle went to go convince the other factions to join.)

She removes all their blindfolds revealing a room with a tiled ceiling, lavender walls with raven stripes and flowers. The girls were sitting in pink desks with bows that were lined on both sides of the pink carpet run. At the end were Wendy Testaburger and her siding leaders.

"The four hundred and twelfth meeting of the girls is hereby called to order, Sparkle, Sparkle," Wendy announced. "Sunshine!" All the girls cried. "Oh my god, this is all so gay." Cartman said as he looks around the room. "Whoa, so this is the girls' base." Stan said. "Sunshine sparkle, Millie Larsen has the floor." Lola announced.

"If it pleases and sparkles, I move that we vote IMMEDIATELY on the urgent matter involving Monica Ryland." Millie suggested.

The girls quickly agreed at Millie's suggestion.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but I have an urgent matter that I believe needs to be addressed first." Annie reported.

"The chair acknowledges Annie," Wendy said. "Sunshine sparkle, Annie Knitts has the floor." "If it pleases and sparkles, a messenger named Camellia and her friends comes with a request from the boys." Annie said.

Everyone spat and were disgusted by the boys' presence. "I'll told you the girls were not gonna join us!" Cartman argued. "What request do the boys ask of us?" Wendy said. "Yes, well we ask that all you ladies join our factions to fight against Clyde's fortress of darkness." Butters said."What?!" Millie cried, "We don't have time for that! Something VERY big happened and we must do something!" "I know," Annie said, "I thought maybe she and her friends could help." "Help?" Camellia asked, "On what?" "Oh...that's not a bad idea." Bebe said, "I glitter Annie's idea." "Sunshine, sparkle," Lola said, "A motion has been glittered to have the new kid and her friends help with Monica Ryland." "All right, Camellia and others," Wendy said, "There are terrible rumors going around town that our good friend Allie Nelson was spotted at the abortion clinic." "I have NEVER been to the abortion clinic!" Allie protested, "I'm not a whore!" "We aren't sure," Wendy said, "but we think the girl spreading rumors about Allie is Monica Ryland." "And then she has the gall to act all nice to me!" Allie said in anger. "We have to know for sure if Monica Ryland is a two faced bitch or not." Wendy said, "So- we are gonna send Monica a Facebook pace with one of your male friends' picture that tell her that he's Bebe's boyfriend from Lakewood and you want to meet her and ask her what the best thing to get Bebe for her birthday would be and see if Monica tries to hit on you at all because that way, we can see if Monica is a manipulative bitch." "Right!" Bebe said, "So which one of you boys wants to be my pretend boyfriend."

"How about you Jimmy?" Camellia asked. "N-no way!" Jimmy said, "I don't think many g-girls will be attracted to a disabled person l-like me!" "Cartman?" Camellia asked. "I don't girls would like a fat ass like you Cartman," Stan said. "Dammit Stan, I'm not fat I'm big boned!" Cartman retorted. "Stan?" Camellia said. Stan throws up at the thought of being Bebe's boyfriend. "Ew!" Camellia said, "does he always does that?" "He used to when he had a crush on Wendy," Cartman said, "but now he only does that when a girl asks him to be her girlfriend." "Alright, then, Butters, you're our only option left." Camellia said. "M-me?" Butters cried. "It's settled then," Wendy said, "Butters will be Bebe's pretend boyfriend. Do this task for us and the girls will consider your request." She then uses the hammer to end the meeting, "Sparkle!" "Sunshine!" the girls replied. Annie then puts the blindfolds back on Camellia and the others.

* * *

Annie removes everyone's blindfolds, "Alright Butters, you'll find Monica waiting for you at the park. But don't worry we won't use your real name. Your fake name will be Hankerson." "Hehehe... Hankerson..." Cartman giggled. "All you have to do is pretend to be Bebe's long distance boyfriend." Annie instructed, "When the job is done, come see me."

"Alright Butters, you're our only hope," Stan said, "use a disguise so Monica won't recognize you."

Later at the park, Butters was dressed in a totally different attire. He wore a red football jacket, jeans and is wearing a red and white baseball cap that covers his blonde hair. "Oh hi!" Monica said, "You must be Hankerson." Butters sat next to Monica and listens.

Camellia and everyone else hides from plain view and listens.

"So, you wanna talk about Bebe, huh?" Monica asked. "Yeah, sure," Butters said, "So can you tell me about what would be the best present for Bebe?" "Well, look... Bebe's my friend, I think she's really great," Monica said, "I-I don't know if she's the end all be all of girls - I mean... she's a little two-faced if you ask me... But hey, I read a lot of your Facebook profile, and I think you're a really interesting boy..." "R-really!" Butters said. "Aha!" Bebe cried, "We knew it! You two faced manipulative whore!" "What the heck!?" Monica cried. "Thank god we sent Butters to spy on you, huh girls!" Wendy said. "Yeah!" Red said, "Now we know you're a two face bitch!"

"Um...Can we come out now!" Stan cried. Camellia and the others came out of their hiding places.

"What'dya mean?" Monica cried, "You guys are my best friends!" "Then why are you hitting on MY Facebook boyfriend?!" Bebe demanded, "We brought someone else who might be interested!" A boy with brown hair and eyes comes out and was wearing a cyan jacket with white stripes on the sleeves, black shorts and black shoes. "Monica!" The boy said, "What the fuck are you doing!?" "Uh oh, hey, Jake." Monica greeted. "Have fun you two-faced skank!" Wendy said. "Guys wait! Please come back!" Monica said as she goes after them.

"What's the big idea trying to fuck my girlfriend!?" Jake demanded. "W-what!" Butters cried, "But I'm not a relationship with her honest!" "Then maybe you'll understand this!" Jake said. "Uh oh!" Butters cried, "F-fellows, a little help? Guys?" "Sorry, Butters...but you're on your own." Cartman said. "Oh thanks a lot, fellows, you're a real help!" Butters said. "[sigh] Looks like it is up to us, Sarah," Camellia said. "You guys really need to grow a spine..." Sarah said in disappointment. She takes out her wand to get ready for battle.

After Camellia and Sarah defeats Jake, Butters was spared from Jake's wrath and were back outside City Hall.

"The girls want to thank you all for your help." Annie said, "We can go see them again whenever you're ready." "All ready!" Everyone cried. Annie puts on the blindfolds around everyone's eyes.

"Camellia, everyone else, we want to thank you and your friends for helping us determine whether or not Monica was a two-face bitch." Wendy said, "She really made us mad, but it turns out she couldn't have been the one spreading rumors about Allie Nelson going to the abortion clinic." "Yeah, so we made up," Allie added. "You guys are the best!" Monica said. "Alright, alright, everything's gone well, now can you girls join us?" Cartman asked. "Hold on there, fat boy!" Wendy said, "You see the thing is. Heidi Turner was supposed to put on the Facebook page that Butters was Bebe's boyfriend. But she didn't." "Because Heidi Turner is a two-face bitch who says she likes me then tries to stab me in the back!" Monica said. "Right!" Wendy said, "So we need to know if Heidi Turner is the two-faced bitch who's spreading rumors about Allie being spotted at the abortion clinic. I want you and your friend Sarah to go undercover to expose her." "Make over!" Courtney cried. "MAAAAKE-OVERRR!" All the girls cried.

After Camellia and Sarah had their makeovers done.

Camellia's barrette was now aqua green, she wore a dark pink, long sleeve shirt that was open to reveal her black T-shirt, and wore jean shorts.

Sarah had her hair tied into two braids. Her clothes were a green strapless shirt, a jean skirt and white kneesocks.

"Whoa, you two ladies look real pretty." Butters said. "Hey just be glad, it's us that got makeovers." Sarah said. "She's got us there," Stan said, "I don't think I could stand being in a skirt."

Outside the clinic, Wendy gave Camellia and Sarah instructions.

"All right, Camellia, Sarah, Get inside the abortion clinic and find the records room." Wendy said, "Take a picture of all the records for the past week and text them to us. That will help us find out who the two-faced bitch is. I'm sure you can appreciate why none of us can do this." "If any of us are spotted in there, people might think we're sluts like Jessica Rodriguez." Bebe added. A girl with long brown hair and matching eyes greets them. She wore white pearl earrings, a red dress and black shoes. "Hey! Jessie!" Kelly greeted. "What are you up to?" Jessica asked. "Oh nothing," Bebe said, "just finding out which of our friends is a two-faced bitch." "Cool, see you around," Jessica said as she walks past them. "Skank..." Wendy said. "Alright, now you two girls go in there and get to the records room." Bebe said, "Find out if Jessie had an abortion."

* * *

"Hi!" said Admin wearing a pink nurse attire, "You two girls here for an abortion. It's okay, don't be scared. The first one's always the scariest. Take room A, second door to your left." As the two girls went to the door that says Patient's only, Admin spoke up, "I'm sorry, but your little friends will have to wait out here." "Alright, Commander Camellia, Sarah go in there." Cartman said, "I have to go back to kingdom, Kyle just texted me." He then exits the clinic. "Good luck, you two we're counting on you," Stan said. "Yeah, good luck!" Butters said.

As the went past the door, Sarah saw the Records Room. "Hey look! There it is!" Sarah said. "Access restricted to physicians only!" A security camera said. "Looks like we have to pose as doctors," Camellia said. "Come on, let's go to Room A. Here it is Operating Room A." Camellia opens the door and there was a doctor waiting for her. "Hi, I'm Doctor Poonlover," He introduced, "Get on up in the chair and this won't take long at all. I'm afraid that one of you has to find a place to sit. Hey, little young to be having an abortion, aren't we? It's okay, we have a booster seat.." Dr. Poonlover places a booster seat. Camellia sits on it and waits for further instructions. Sarah was siting not far from the operating chair. He puts a towel on Camellia's stomach.

Dr. Poonlover takes out the vacuum, "Alright, just sit back and relax. We'll get that fuck trash taken right out of you. Here we go." During the process, Camellia accidently burn out the vacuum. Dr. Poonlover was shocked at this, "You burned out the vacuum! I'm gonna have to getthis thing fixed. Be back in a minute." He left the room and closes the door behind him. Camellia removes the towel and gets off the booster seat. "Camellia look what it found! Spare clothes that doctors use!" Sarah said, "Come on let's put them on!"

The two girls puts on the Surgical Gloves, scrubs and cap and quickly leave the room. The security camera easily let's them in. The two disguised doctors quickly went through the files and come across this week's records. After they took pictures of it, they heard something fall into the boxes.

"Agh! Dammit!" Randy cried. "Mr. Marsh!" Camellia cried. "Oh... it's you! Thank god!" Randy said in relief, "Something strange is going on here! The PTA reviewed that tape you got us. The Taco Bell has something called a Plan B. They've been here looking through these records. But why would they be interested in the gynecological files of the women of South Park?"

Two government agents with different hair colors were standing at the doorway. "I'm afraid now you know too much," A government agent said. He then takes out his walkie-talkie, "We have two more asking a lot of questions." "Deal with them quietly," His boss said from the other end of the line, "We can't let anyone find out what we were doing there." The government agent slowly pulls the trigger. "Before you kill us tell us why." Randy asked, "Why is Taco Bell taking the records of women's vaginas in South Park?" The black haired agent picks up something from his radar, "I'm picking up some hot readings on the OFLC!" "Tell us!" Randy continued, "What do women's vaginas and Doritos Locos Tacos have in common?!" "OFLC is going crazy!" The black haired agent said not listening to Randy's question. "Oh shit!" The brown haired agent said taking his finger from the trigger, "There's an outbreak here! We have contamination in Sector Seven! All units to Sector Seven now!"

"Secure the entire building! Put that woman in restraints!"

Two government agents tied Admin's wrists behind her back. "What's going on?" Dr. Poonlover demanded. "Taco Bell security." A government agent said, "Your clinic is infected with the Nazi Zombie Virus. "Nazi zombies?!" Dr. Poonlover said, "That's ridiculous! And bigoted! I happen to be German!" One of the government agents panicked and kills the doctor. Admin panicked. "Tell people... what you saw here today." Dr. Poonlover said.

The door then closes, Camellia and Sarah were left inside the door. "Come on, let's quarantine the place!" said a government agent.

Beep! Beep! Camellia gets a message posted on her iPhone. She opens her account and that the new message was posted from Stan.

_Stan: Watch out, you guys. A bunch of soldiers just blocked off the clinic. We'll find some other way to get to you._

"Hey look, a mouse hole!" Camellia said. "What use is that?" Sarah asked. "With this!" Camellia said. She uses the Gnome Dust and shrinks herself and Sarah to the size of mice. "Wow, how convenient..." Sarah said. She and Camellia goes into the mouse hole.


	13. To Canada!

Camellia and Sarah were now under the floor boards of the clinic. They saw some Nazi Zombie Rats and Gnomes. "Just as I feared!" Sarah said, "The disease is getting worse!"

"Wait I got an idea!" Camellia said. She throws her dodge balls at the pipes twice. Rain of bullets suddenly kills both the rats and gnomes. "That was close." Sarah said, "Come let's get moving." Camellia secretly finds a Razor Sword and staches it away in her pouch to use later.

Sarah and Camellia were in another operation room. Camellia uses her Gnome Magic to grow back to normal. "Shhh!" Randy said. He was wearing the same blonde wig and wore a brown shirt. A white towel was placed on his stomach. Two government agents came through the door. "Nobody move!" One cried out. "Oh! Ha ha, what's going on?" Randy said, "I'm just here for an operation... ha ha... oh, there you are doctors! I'm ready when you two are! Is this going to hurt, doctor? Tee hee." "There's something fishy going on here," One of the government agents said, "I think they might be Nazi zombies..." "We'll see if you two are real doctors," The other agent said, "Give her an abortion. Do it!" "Stand aside!" Sarah said, "I'll do it! Okay miss this won't hurt a bit."

Sarah firsts uses the syringe, then use a metal tool that was crooked at one end and finally uses the vacuum.

"She did it!"

"All right, they are a real doctors."

The lights suddenly turn off.

"What the hell?"

The two government agents went out the building.

"Oh shit, clear the building! The area has been compromised!"

Gunshots can be heard.

"Get out now!"

"Aren't you coming Randy?" Camellia asked. "Uh it might be a while before I can walk very well again. Go on ahead." Sarah and Camellia quickly left the operating room.

The nurses screams can be heard and the agents were confused at where it is coming from.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Matthers... where did you find the alien goo?"

"Broken vials were in the trash can, sir." Matthers replied.

"What could have come into contact with it in the trash can of an abortion clinic?"

"Oh my God..." A government guard cried. Aborted Nazi Zombie fetuses suddenly crash through the waste disposal door. They were climbing on the walls and eating the agents and guards alive. The vent opens and Butters' head pops open. "I'm here for you girls!" Butters said. The girls were relieved. "Look at the little fella..." Butters said, "Are those little babies sucking blood?" "I'm afraid so..." Sarah said, "the aborted fetuses came in contact with the green goo and are now Nazi Zombies." "Ewww..." Butters said. Sarah uses her fire magic to burn them and her dream magic to stun them.

Camellia uses her magic to shrink herself, Sarah and Butters to small to enter the vents.

They can hear the government agents fighting the zombified fetuses. "What are they?!" One of them cried. "Man, those little babies are pissed off!" Butters commented. "They're kill us!" Another agent cried. "Geez, it's a blood bath out there!" Butter added. "Babies are eating my brain!" A third agent cried.

They exited the vent and returned to normal size.

After getting past the automatic machine gun with the combination of gnome dust and the anal probe. Sarah uses her magic to burn and stun the remaining fetuses. As they exit the door, two government guards were alive.

"That's it! That's it. The area is secure. Code Green."

"It's not secure."

"Tell all unites, the outbreak has been contained."

"It's not contained." Dr. Poonlover said.

"Jesus! You need a healing!" Butters said as he goes to the doctor's aid. "What the hell are you talking about?!" The government guard demanded. "It's not contained." Dr. Poonlover said, "Y-You don't understand... Khole Kardashian was in here this morning. She had... the biggest abortion I've ever seen..."

A giant Nazi Zombie fetus bursts through the door and kills the surviving guards. "Oh Jesus!" Butters cried. "S-save yourself children," Dr. Poonlover said before he passes away.

"Come on, Camellia let's defeat that fetus!" Sarah cried. She uses her stun magic to petrify it, and uses her fire magic to burn it. "Dragonshout!" Camellia cried. The fetus cried as it burns to the ground. "L-let's get out of here!" Butters cried. They exited the door where Princess Kenny, Stan and Jimmy were. "There you are, are you alright!" Stan said. "Y-yeah," Jimmy said, "the g-guards won't let us in." "We're fine, Stan," Sarah said, "I'm afraid the clinic was infested with alien goo and the fetuses ate the government officials alive!" "This has been far worst then any of us can imagine." Stan said, "Let's head back to the girls' base to report."

* * *

At the girls' base, Camellia and Sarah were back to their fighter and mage attire.

"Camellia, Sarah and everyone else, the girls are very thankful for you texting us the abortion records." Wendy said. "We are one step away from finding out which girl among us is a two-face bitch." Bebe added. "Unfortunately, the records keeper at the abortion clinic is from Paris and so everything is written in French." "Whoever this two face skank is thinks she can outsmart us!" Millie said. "We want to help you and the boys play your game, but we just can't have a two faced bitch out there on the loose." Wendy said, "Just get these documents translated for us, and we promise we will join your army, Sparkle." "Sunshine!" All the girls cried.

Annie blindfolds everyone again and were back in City Hall.

At Kyle's backyard, Kyle and Cartman were waiting for their return. Camellia gave the document to Kyle. "What's this? Council, gather around!" Kyle said. "This must be something Camellia needs our help with..." Stan takes the document, "Cinq femmes ont subi un avortement... what language is that?" "It's some kind of strange Orcish." Cartman said, "I've seen this language before. In the kingdom to the north..." "Oooh, the kingdom to the north..." Butters repeated. "Whatever is written on these documents is somehow the key to us recruiting the girls to our army." Stan said, "Is that what you're trying to tell us, Camellia?" "Actually it is in French, and the kingdom of the north is that Canada?" Camellia asked.

Cartman goes to a toy chest, "Getting that document translated isn't going to be easy..." He takes out a passport, "To breach the kingdom to the north, you will have to assume another identity. Your name is no longer Commander Camellia. It is now Laura Bobinski from Cleveland." "The quickest way to the Kingdom of the North is through the Lost Forest. Head north until you see it." Kyle instructed. "You better get a real passport photo first," Stan said, "or you won't make it past Border Control."

"Why don't we try the Photo Dojo?" Butters suggested.

* * *

After using the Timmy Express, they were outside the Photo Dojo. Camellia, Sarah, Butters, Jimmy, and Princess Kenny went inside.

Camellia was now wearing her undercover attire and there was magenta streaks in her hair.

"Hi, here to get your passport photo taken?" The Cameraman asked, "Just head on into the room there and we'll get started."

Camellia was standing in front of the green screen. "Alright, step between the lights," The Cameraman said. "That's great." The cameraman said, "Ok, smile!" "Um... do you have anything else you could wear? Could you try something else on?" "No..." Camellia said. "Come on, little girl, it's just for this photo shot." The cameraman said.

Camellia was now wearing a grey hoodie jacket with a Hello Kitty picture on the left side above her breast and there was a pink collar T-shirt underneath with jeans. "Um, no... Tell you what, how about just no jacket and shirt at all," The cameraman suggested, "let's try that." "No way!" Camellia cried, "There's no way! I'm taking off my top off!" "Come on don't be stubborn!" The cameraman said. "You sick son of a bitch!" cried an injured man from behind the boxes, "Stop him!" "Knew it!" Camellia said. "You'll never take me alive!" The cameraman cried.

Sarah uses her magic to stun the fake cameraman. It works and he falls to the floor. "Wow! Good job, kids!" The real cameraman said, "You're quite fighters. All right, let's get this over with. Say cheese!" A click and flash of light goes off. The cameraman then goes off to make the picture.

After the picture was developed, Camellia and the others ventured deep into the Lost Woods looking for Canada's border.

* * *

"Ah geez," Butters said, "this is creeping me out." Stan, Jimmy, Butters, Princess Kenny, Sarah and Camellia were venturing deep in the Lost Woods. "Alright, if I distinctively remember, Kyle said we should keep going north until we reach the border." Camellia said as she takes out her compass.

As they venture deeper, to their horror they saw Nazi Zombies roaming. "Oh my god!" Stan said. "Hieyah!" Camellia cried as she stabs one of the zombies with her Razor Sword in the head. Stan decapitates another zombie. Princess Kenny's uses her bow and arrow to puncture damage at least a few zombies.

"There's too many of them!" Stan cried. "Not for long!" Sarah said. She uses her fire magic to frighten the zombies away. They fled in response. "Nice work Mage!" Jimmy commented. "Thank you!" Sarah said. "Come on, let's keep going, before more come!" Camellia said. They kept going north until they came across a Canadian soldier stand behind a red and white stripe bar. "We made it!" Camellia said, "Everyone brought their passports?"

Everyone brought out the blue passports. "Ah, I see that all of you children have passports." The guard said, "All right, hand them over." The guard looks over each one of them, "All the papers seem to be in working order." He gives everyone back their passports. "Very well, I herby grant thee access to the great Nation of Canada! Open the gate! Oh...I'll do it hang on." He opens the gate and the kids were allow to pass through.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Three chapters posted in one day! That's a start! Chapter 14 will be posted shortly. **


	14. Welcome to Canada! Enjoy your stay!

At the town of Ottawa, Camellia and others were amazed at the town. "Whoa! Canada looks sweet!" Butters said. "I know right, this place is quiet and p-p-peaceful." Jimmy said.

"You folks aren't around here are ya?" A Canadian citizen said. "We're just tourists," Sarah said, "We're looking around." "Well have fun, kids!" The citizen said as he waves goodbye.

* * *

Inside the palace, two guards were sitting at both ends of the white and red striped carpet. "All hail the Prince and Princess of Canada!" One of them cried.

The children goes to the presence of the two royal people.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The Prince of Canada said, "Heroes from the south? Not just anyone can pass the guard at the great border. You must have beaten the odds and obtained...passports. I am the Prince of Canada and this is my lovely wife. How can I help you, children?" "Ah yes well, we came here to find someone who can translate some documents here." Sarah said. Camellia gives the document in French language to the Prince. "What's this? Hmmm... sorry, but I don't know what this says." The Prince said. "What!" Stan cried. "Y-y-you can't translate it?!" Jimmy added. "Settle down children, I've seen this language before," the Prince said, "I believe it's only spoken in a specific part of Canada. I suggest you travel west of here and seek out the Earl of Winnipeg. He can tell you where in Canada they speak this freakish tongue." "Alright, let's go there and get the location." Camellia said. "Wait!" The Prince cried, "You must be wary of the wilderness of Canada is filled with Dire Wolves! You know what Dire Wolves are, right? They're like wolves... but they're Dire!"

Camellia decided that everyone should take a bus to Winnipeg to avoid the Dire Wolves. At the small town of Winnipeg, a Canadian guard greets them. "Welcome to Winnipeg," He greeted, "This is a conservative township, so mind your P's and Q's. Do whatever you want with your T's and M's, however.

* * *

At the Earl's office, the Earl was reading the document. "Ah yes," The Earl said, "This writing is definitely Canadian. But why should I help a foreigner when Winnipeg is completely overrun with Dire bears?!" "Dire bears?" Camellia said. "Tell you what kids," The Earl said as he returned the document to Camellia, "Kill off all the dire bears in the north part of town and I'll help you however I can!"

"Look's like we have to deal with those dire bears first," Sarah said. "I know but I'm no bear expert!" Butters said. "We have no other choice!" Camellia said, "If we want the Earl to translate these documents then we have to get rid of the problems. Question is how?"

* * *

At the north of town, some Canadian soliders were standing at the outskirts of the forest. A guy was laying on the ground not breathing. "This poor citizen was killed by a Dire Bear." One of soldiers said, "You know what a Dire Bear is right? It's like a bear, but it's Dire."

At the deep woods they spot three Dire Bears. "Aha! Found them!" Butters said. "Come on let's beat them up and take their pelts from them." Stan said. "I don't think that's going to be that easy." Camellia said. "Roar!" Cried one of the Dire Bears. "Oh shit! Run!" Stan cried. Princess Kenny uses her arrows, it pierces through one of the bears. "Good job, Princess Kenny!" Camellia said. Butters and Stan uses their arrows to pierce the other bears' hearts.

"Alright! We killed them!" Butters said. "Um guys, who's going to carry all the dead bear corpses back to town?" Camellia asked.

After getting some help from the Canadian guards, the bears' fur were removed and were turned into bear pelts. They were brought on the Earl's desk as a gift. "By jove you've all done it!" The Earl said when he saw the bear pelts, "Look at all these Dire Bear pelts! Now I can finally make a Dire Robe. Alright give me that document little grey jacket girl." Camellia gave the document to the Earl. He squints hard to make sense of the language, "Hmmm.. yes. This is actually written in the language of Eastern Canadian. The Minister of Montreal can translate it." "Great!" Butters said, "We'll just ask him to translate it." "Hold on their young boy," The Earl said, "I'm afraid the prince has imprisoned the Minister of Montreal in the caverns of Quebec. I will speak with the prince. You all should return to him and he should let you speak with the minister." The Earl returns the document to Camellia and the children were off. "Boy, oh boy," The Earl said, "I will have the most dire robe in all of Canada..."

* * *

Back at the palace of Ottawa...

"Ah you children are back!" The Prince said, "I understand you wish me to release the Minister of Montreal. I'd like to help you, but I think this might be another ploy by the Bishop of Banff to have Montreal allowed back into the kingdom!" "Some Canadians think our nation should be united again, my Lord." The guard argued. He gets a slap from the Prince as a response. "Listen, it's all because the Bishop of Banff is a liberal," The Prince said, "He does these things just to make life difficult for me! I ask of you children, to perform another noble quest, go to Banff and kill the Bishop." "Kill the Bishop of Banff?!" The Princess cried. "Are sure that's wise?" Sarah asked. "Shhh. You and the little girl be quiet." The Prince said, "Kill the Bishop of Banff for me, and bring me his balls as proof. Do this and I shall all of you into the Catacombs of Quebec. Make haste!" The children looked at each other in distraught as they walk away.

* * *

At Banff, the Bishop was preaching about God and Christ. "Hello, Bishop..." Camellia said. "Oh, hello," The Bishop said. "We're here to kill you..." Stan said. "What's this?!" The Bishop cried, "Who the fuck hires kids to hit a bishop!" "Come on, Stan let's go!" Camellia said.

Stan spins around with his sword to deal some damage. Camellia uses a Boomerang to deal more damage. After a few more attacks, the Bishop was down on his knees. "Okay! Okay! Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! Please, you don't have to kill me! I'll go away the Prince will never know I'm alive. Please! Take these Dire Pig testicles, and tell the Prince they're mine."

"Okay!" Camellia said as she stuffs them into a empty box, "But keep your deal. Kapesh?" "Kapesh! Bless you, my children! It'll be our secret. Wow, good thing I saved these." The Bishop said, "Here is a Dire Scepter to deal more damage as a reward for sparing my life."

* * *

After doing the quest, the children were once again back at the palace in Ottawa. "Is he dead?" The Prince asked, "Did you kill him?" Camellia hands the box where the Dire Pig testicles were in. The Prince was happy at the sight, "Yay! The Bishop's balls! Now religion won't interfere with government! How can we ever repay you?" "You said you would free the Minister of Montreal, my Lord." The Princess reminded. "Sorry," The Prince said, "No can do. With both the Bishop and the Minster taken care of, my throne is secure." "What!?" Camellia cried. "But my lord, we made a promise!" The Princess protested. The Prince made some shushing noises and went away.

The Princess gets off her throne and speaks with Camellia. Her buddies gathered around her. "Quickly," The Princess said, "You must speak with the Duke of Vancouver. He can help you get into the Catacombs of Quebec. Give him this letter, hurry now!" Camellia took the letter and the children were off to Vancouver.

At Vancouver, Camellia quickly gave the letter to the Duke of Vancouver. "A letter from the princess?" He asked. He reads this and was shock, "What the - why according to this, the Prince has something to do with the Bishop's murder and has imprisoned the Minister unjustly! Young lady and her friends, if you wish to brave the Catacombs of Quebec, you would have to speak with the monks who live at the southeastern of town. Only they could train you in such sorcery."

After taking a boat to the island, they were at the monk's cabin. "Is this the place?" Camellia said. "Well the duke said they would be heard." Stan said. Camellia knocks on the door and to their surprise it was Philip and Terrance. "Oh hello there!" Phillip said. "You must be the Americans everyone is talking about!" Terrance said, "Please come inside."

The cabin was mostly wooden with beds, a chimney, a bear pelt rung and some pictures on the wall. "My you have learned Dragonshout, Cup-a-Spell and The Sneaky Squeaker, little Camellia!" Phillip said. "I must say, you quite a special child," Terrance said. "Very impressive," Phillip said, "She is worthy of our training after all." "Yes, prepare thyself, Camellia," Terrance said, "It is time for you to learn some true magic." Camellia fainted after Phillip and Terrance fart on her.

"Camellia!" Butters cried. "Is this part of the training?" Sarah asked. "Why yes," Phillip said, "Yes it is."

* * *

Camellia woke up and she was in area where it was all white. "Your magic is impressive, young Camellia," Phillip said. He and Terrance were wearing mostly black clothes and had on sunglasses that covered their eyes. "Not since Eric Von Thunderpants of Nova Scotia have we seen such prowess." Phillip added. "But now, you must learn to control your anus muscles to just the right way to change a spell's frequency." Terrance added. "Change the frequency?" Camellia asked, "How do I do that?"

A grey brick wall appeared with some cracks on it. "Some objects seem too large to be damaged by magic," Phillip explained, "But now, I will break through it with... NAGASAKI!" To her amazement, Phillip easily breaks it. He demonstrates it again. "Now you try, believe in yourself!" Terrence said. "Here goes!" Camellia said, she alters her frequency, "Nagasaki!" She blows the wall away. "That's it!" Terrance said, "Now let us see how Nagasaki works in battle!"

Three middle age men suddenly appeared and were ready to fight.

"These three pedophiles from Alberta will have their way with you unless you damage them all with one move." Phillip said. "Nagasaki!" Terrence shouted. "Nagasaki!" Camellia cried. The three men were blown away. The two men were impressed.

Camellia slowly opens up and she saw Butters, Princess Kenny, Stan, Jimmy and Sarah circling around her. "Hey! She's awake!" Butters cried. "Camellia, did they teach you?" Stan said. "Yes, she did," Phillip said. "She is now ready to use her anus for the good of mankind!" "Remember Camellia, do not ever fart on a man's balls." Terrence reminded. "I got it..." Camellia said.

"Come on Camellia let's go the Catacombs!" Butters said. "Thanks Phillip and Terrence!" Stan greeted. "Good luck my young friends, may your magic serve all of us well!" Terrence said.

* * *

At the Catacombs, Camellia uses Nagasaki to break down the cracked stone wall. After dealing with all the Dire animals, they freed the Minister of Montreal. "Je suis libre! Je suis libre!" He cried in French, "Oh, ne vous besoin de quelque chose traduit?" Camellia gives him the document of the abortion clinic files. "Ok, cela se traduit par cela..." The Montreal said, "cela se traduit par cela... Volia! Bon Jour! Merci beaucoup!"

The Montreal gave back the translated documents to Camellia.

"Alright we got the documents translated!" Stan said, "Let's head back to border and see the girls!"


	15. Infiltrate Clyde's Fortress!

"Run!" Stan cried, "Run for your god damn lives!" Camellia, Sarah, Stan, Jimmy, Butters and Princess Kenny were running away from the Nazi Zombies. "T-they just keep c-coming!" Jimmy cried.

"Look a farm!" Camellia cried, "Quickly through there!" As the zombies got closer to the farm's entrance, gunshot holes quickly appeared. Everyone turned around and saw Jimbo and Ned holding rifles in their arms. "Uncle Jimbo! Ned!" Stan cried. "Hey Stan!" Jimbo said. "Good thing when you did!" Butters said. "Your welcome!" Jimbo replied. "Those Nazi Zombies are getting pretty persistent." Ned noted. "You better get back home now," Jimbo said, "Oh and Camellia come by my shop anytime you need more powerful weapons."

* * *

"Alright Annie we got the documents translated," Camellia said. She and all of her buddies (except Kyle and Cartman) were back at the outskirts of City Hall. "Ready to go back?" Annie asked. Camellia and the rest nodded, "The girls are all ready to see you."

After Annie removes the blindfolds, Camellia, Sarah, Stan, Jimmy, Butters and Princess Kenny were back at the girls' base.

Camellia gave the translated documents to Wendy. The girls quickly gathered around her as she reads them. "See? Right here!" Wendy said, "It says that five women were at the clinic that day." "And right there it says that Nancy Turner went there 3:30 PM!" A girl with shoulder length brown hair and swept side bangs and dark violet eyes added. "That's Heidi's mom!" Red cried, "So Heidi Turner was the two-faced bitch!" "The evidence is irrefutable," Wendy said, "Thanks, Camellia. We now know it was Heidi Turner all along who was spreading the rumors." "Freakin' Whore!" Lola shouted. "Two-faced butt rag!" Emily added. "Fuck Heidi Turner in her fucking two-faced ass!" Bebe said. "But Heidi is really sorry," Wendy stated, "so we're deciding to forgive her." "I love you guys so much!" Heidi said who was touched by Wendy's words. The girls also apologizes Heidi with loving words.

"You and your friends have served the girls well, Camellia, and so you have our services." Wendy said, "Tell the boys we will play their game. SPARKLE!" "SUNSHINE!" The girls replied in unison. "Alright!" Stan said, "Let's tell them that we successfully got the girls to join us."

* * *

After using the Timmy Express to Kyle's house, Stan and the others report on their success. Camellia saw one boy that she didn't see before. She goes up and talks to him.

"Oh hi!" He said. He had neatly combed bronze hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a Yarmulke cap on his head, a white and cyan towel as a cape that almost reaches his waist, dark grey shirt with buttons, dark brown pants and black shoes. "My name's Joseph!" Joseph introduced, "I'm a level 11 Jew. Sorry if this is our first time seeing each other face to face. I became ill because of the flu and was bedridden for a few days. So you're the new kid, right? I've heard how much you have accomplished and in less than three days, pretty amazing." Camellia gets Joseph's and the blonde elf who was named Chris Donnely's numbers. Chris was still held a small grudge on her since she defeated his entire elven army at the battle of Kupa Keep.

"Everyone, listen up!" Kyle cried. The crowd gathered to hear Kyle's announcement. "The girls have agreed to fight by our side!" "Huzzah!" The humans and elves cried. "The Pirates and the Federation factions are standing by to fight as well, my Lord!" Stan said as he looks down at his iPhone. "Then the time for talk is over!" Cartman said, "Let us all make hast to Clyde's House!"

* * *

The Humans, Elves, Girls, Pirates and the Federations were all gathered outside Clyde's house.

They charged into Clyde's background ready to fight.

"Clyde! We're coming for you, Clyde!" Cartman cried.

"Ow! I'm hit!" Wendy said. She was wearing pink armor over her usually clothes. "They- they tore my costume." She added, "I worked really hard on it! You sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you!"

"Oh no!" Camellia cried, "The bridge is up! Wait, everyone stand back I'm going to do Nagasaki!" She farts and the bridge came down. "That's it!" Cartman said. "Charge!" Wendy cried.

"You take the tower from the inside!" Stan ordered, "Me and the pirates are gonna scale it from the outside!" Stan goes to assist the pirates, Kyle goes with him.

After Camellia breaks down the door they were confronted with rockets. Camellia uses a nearby scrap of metal as cover. Her buddies helped her hold it. As they destroy the wall and defeated Clyde's minions. Camellia uses her arrows to bring the ladder down.

Sarah uses her magic to stun the Cyclops.

As Camellia, Cartman, Butters, and Sarah climbed into the second floor. They saw Joseph who was about to fight Nazi Zombies. Their skin was still pale green but their hair was grey. They were wearing brown clothes with black ties, the red bandanas with the swirling black cross was noticeable on their left arms, dark brown sashes dark grey pants and black shoes, however the children were wearing brown caps with red stripes that looked like a V if viewed on the front. They released cages of sickly green cats wearing the same bandanas on their left arms.

"Bad kitty!" Cartman cried, "That's a bad kitty!" "There you are guys!" Joseph cried, "Camellia can I borrow one of your buddies?" "Sure!" Camellia said.

She sent Sarah to assist Joseph. They were fighting the cats while Camellia and Cartman are fighting the human soldiers. Butters was waiting on the sidelines watching the fight.

During Camellia and Cartman's fight with the soliders. One of them sneaks behind the wizard and stabs him in the back ending in an instant kill. "My king!" Butters cried. "Cartman!" Camellia cried. "Screw...you...guys..." he stuttered as he faints. "Come on Butters!" Camellia said, "You're taking his place!" "Alright," Butters said. "Could you transform into Professor Chaos?" Camellia asked. Butters transforms and activates Chaos Cloak to produce a barrier that surrounds him and Camellia. He transforms back and uses his Hammer of Justice.

After knocking out all soldiers and cats, Butters heals the wounded wizard. "Oh man, that was cheap!" Cartman said as he gets to his feet.

"Nagasaki!" Camellia cried but the ladder fell to the side. "Now what do we do?" Joseph asked. "Why don't we try lifting the ladder together?" Camellia suggested. The five children pulled the ladder and sets it up against the tree stump. "Oh no!" Camellia said. "It's a few feet short," Sarah said. "Now how do we get up there now?" Butter said.

Stan suddenly pokes his head out from the left side of the window. "We've got your back! Pirates, help the Commander and her allies!" A rope ladder slowly goes down until it rests on the wooden ladder. "Avast, Camellia!" A pirate said. "Arrgh!" cried another.

Camellia, Cartman, Sarah, Butters and Joseph climb the rope ladder to reach the top floor of the fortress. A few of Clyde's minions and Cyclops were guarding two towers that were connected to the main tower.

"Alright here's the plan," Stan said as he was on the balcony, "Attack each tower and raise the gate so we can get into Clyde's lair! Maplebeard! Clear the path!"

A young boy with a head shaped like a football and wearing pirate clothes jumped for joy as he began to lit a big rocket.

A Cyclops suddenly hits the boy and makes him cry. He then goes to fight another pirate. "Cup-a-spell!" Camellia cried. She ignites the firework and it hits the west tower. The pirate boy, who Camellia later learned was named Ike, was overjoyed that Camellia made the Cyclops faint. Camellia then uses Nagasaki to destroy that tower's exterior. She turns the tower's wheel to open the gate. The gate was halfway open. Camellia uses her alien probe to reach the balcony. She uses the same tactic by using the damaged lantern and destroy the east tower's exterior. She turns the wheel and the gate was fully opened.

* * *

"Come on!" Stan said from one of the boarded up doors, "Now's our only chance!" The gate closes Camellia and her buddies. Richard was on top of a held up rope ladder.

"Ha, ha! You're trapped!" Richard exclaimed. "Richard?" Joseph asked. "Long time no see, Joseph." Richard said. "Anyway I've grown tremendously under the Dark Lord's rule and became a level 12 thief and his chief assassin. My skills are almost at the level of Feldspar's. Since they have vastly improved prepare to show me your power Camellia and I shall change back sides." He then leaps down to fight her. "So it has come to this the thief vs. the fighter, who will be left standing?" Richard noted, "One rule, no buddies are allowed to assist you. Consider yourself lucky since I have no plans to release these Nazi Zombie Cows to come help me fight. So this will be a fair fight."

"I'm stuck!" Stan cried, "Can someone get me in?"

Camellia equips her Razor Sword to deal effective damage. Richard gets out his Sapphire Dagger. "Ah!" Joseph said, "That's Richard's Sapphire Dagger, it can either stun or freeze enemies." "Razor slash!" Camellia cried. "Ugh!" Richard cried, "lucky hit..." Richard easily disappears into the shadows. "Hey where did he go?" Camellia asked. Richard comes from behind but Camellia easily blocks his sneak attack. "You're more powerful then I thought..." Richard said, "Let see if you try this! Death of a Thousand Cuts!" Shadow thieves appear around Camellia, she had almost no time to shield herself against all of them. "Ugh..." Camellia said. "Ha, ha!" Richard said, "being a thief allows us to do sneak attacks and hit the enemy when ever they are distracted." "No way, that's cheating!" Cartman cried. "Come on, Camellia, you can do it!" Joseph said. "We believe in you!" Butters said. Camellia slowly got to her feet. "This isn't over, Richard..." "Ah, persistence... must be a trait among the fighter class." Richard said. Camellia heals her bleeding status with a cure potion. "Flower Slash!" Camellia cried her Razor Sword was covered with leaves, flowers and thorns. "Gah!" Richard said. "Lucky shot!" Richard said, "but you won't very lucky after this! Death of a Thousand Cuts!" Shadow thieves began to surround her again but this time Camellia jumped into the air. Her hair clip glowed during that time frame. "Ground Stomp!" Camellia cried. All the shadow thieves vanished. "No! Impossible!" Richard said as he backs away. "Oh it is possible, Richard." Camellia said. Her hair clip started to glow again. "Roshambo!" She cried. She kicks Richard in the balls and he doubles in pain as he falls to the ground.

"Alright!" Sarah said. "That was kickass!" Cartman added. "Way to go! Camellia!" Butters said.

"Hello!" Stan cried, "Aren't you guys forgetting something!" "Ugh..." Camellia said, "I don't think I have enough strength to use Nagasaki to open the doors." "Butters heal Commander Camellia, I'll take care of this!" Cartman said. He tries using his attack but it didn't work.

"It didn't work, but yuck!" Stan said as he pinches his nose. "Let me try," Joseph said, "Nagasaki!" He forcefully breaks the doors down. Stan, Kyle and Jimmy came from the left side of the door and Princess Kenny and Ike came from the right door. "Here climb on up!" Stan said as he releases the ladder from its rope, "Come on, we're almost to Clyde!" Cartman, Sarah and Joseph were the first ones up. "Whew, I'm feeling better already!" Camellia said, "Thanks Butters!" "Anytime, Commander!" Butters replied. "Ugh..." Richard said as he gets up, "Camellia, you have proven yourself worthy. Consider me your friend and buddy partner."

Richard and Joseph were now Camellia's buddy partners.

After Butters heals Richard, the thief got a good scolding from Kyle. "Richard, once we get back to the Eleven, we'll have to consider a punishment for your betrayal for now we have to get rid of Clyde."

"So, Joseph, how did you learn Nagasaki?" Camellia asked. "My family and I went on a weekend trip to Canada." Joseph replied, "Phillip and Terrence showed me how to use Nagasaki." "Whoa!" Butters said, "Phillip and Terrence taught you that move?" "Yeah, it was my my father's request since he was childhood friends with them." Joesph replied, "I took me awhile to master it."

* * *

As they proceeded, Stan came across his father, Randy Marsh. "Dad?" Stan said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh! It's my favorite kid!" Randy said. Randy was now wearing a teal towel as a cap, he had no shirt on exposing his hairy chest, a brown belt, grey shorts, and brown boots. He was also carrying a sword a green sword that had a dragon on it.

"Listen! I found out what they were doing at the women's clinic! They were looking for a candidate to put a snuke into! They're going to nuke all of South Park!"

"What?!" Camellia cried in shock. "A snuke?" Kyle asked. "You kids don't understand." Randy said, "They've put the snuke here." "Who did?" Kyle asked. "Whoever these people are claiming to be Taco Bell!" Randy said, "We should have known. We should have known Taco Bell is far too compassionate and caring to be so secretive. The quality of their character, like the quality of their food, should have never come into question." "Dad, where is the woman with the snuke?!" Stan demanded. "They didn't put in a woman..." Randy said.

Mr. Slave was tied up against a nearby pole.

"All I remember was that there were these big government guys, and they wrestled me to the floor at my house!" Mr. Slave explained, "And then I remember thinking, well this is fun, but wait - is that a thermonuclear device? I had some drinks, so putting a thermonuclear device up my ass wasn't completely out of the question... Oh Jesus Christ, how long do I have?!" "We don't know, Mr. Slave," Randy said, "But it could be a matter of minutes." "Well, what are you waiting for? Pull it out!" Mr. Slave as he shows his hairy butt. Cartman tries to touch but Kyle slaps his arm. "No!" Kyle cried, "We can't just pull it out! Snukes have triggers on them! We have to abort it from inside. "Oh come on!" Cartman groaned, "Who knows how to do abortions and can get really, really small?!"

Everyone was into a deep thought. "Hmmm... Who?" Cartman asked, "Who could possibly be able to make themselves tiny and know something about abortions? Ugh! Hmm, let's see..." "Who could there be?" Stan said. "Hm..uhh, who could it be...? Let me think..." Randy said. "There's got to be someone." Mr. Slave said. "Guys! It's me!" Camellia cried, "I'm the one who can make myself tiny and do abortions!" "What?!" Sarah cried, "But Camellia, I was the one who did the abortion! Not you, I have some medical experience to back it up. If you try to abort it, you might end up destroying all of South Park if you accidently make one slip up! Let me go with you!" "If Sarah's going, so am I!" Butters said. Princess Kenny muffled 'me, too'. "I'll go too," Stan said, "I know Camellia and I were only friends for a short time but I somehow feel connected to her like a sister." "C-count me in as w-w-well!" Jimmy said. "That's very touching guys, but some of us have to stay here to keep on eye on things." Camellia said. "I'll stay here," Cartman said, "you know to keep an eye on things like you said earlier." "No, you do not!" Kyle argued, "You don't want to go near Mr. Slave's ass, then again no one would."

"Alright, then Cartman you stay with Randy, Joseph and Richard, Me, Sarah, Butters, Stan, Jimmy, Princess Kenny and Kyle will go inside and abort the nuke." Camellia said. "Here Mr. Marsh." She gave Randy a ear phone. "What's this?" Randy said, "This ear phone will help us communicate while Camellia's group goes inside Mr. Slave's body. Interesting, good luck, son and friend. I have a feeling we need it."

Camellia tosses the dust into the air and everyone got tiny. "Oh, they're all so tiny," Mr. Slave said. "Quickly!" Randy said, "Get up there and disarm the snuke! Hurry!" Camellia, Sarah, Butters, Stan, Jimmy, Princess Kenny and Kyle climb up Mr. Slave legs. "Oh, be careful," Mr. Slave warned, "I might have also put some bats up there the other night..."

* * *

**A/N: Joseph's design was based from PewDiePie custom character on his walkthroughs of the game on Youtube. Although I do watch other walkthroughs of the same game his seem to be the most funniest to me. **


	16. Inside Mr Slave's Body

Inside Mr. Slave's body, Camellia was adjusting the ear phone to her right ear. The other members were pinching their noses at the horrific smell. "Oh, man!" Butters said, "It stinks like shit in here!" "You're telling me!" Sarah said. "Alright, Camellia are you there?" Randy asked via earphone. "I'm here loud and clear!" Camellia cried. "Good," Randy said, "report the progress you have made. The boys and I want to here every interesting detail you find." "Come on guys, let's go!" Camellia said. Camellia saw a metallic tube glowing red. "Look!" Butters said. "Looks like snuke is closer than we thought," Kyle said, "Come on we better keep going."

Kyle then bumps into something. He screams in fear. "Um, who are you?" Stan said. "Do not fear children," The spirit said, "I'm the Frog King, you must find a way out of this place or you all would surely die." "I think we're aware of that," Stan said. "The way behind you is blocked by the large sphincter." The Frog King said, "Make haste to the large intestine! All will be made clear to you then!"

Camellia tears down a wall made out of white sticky goo. As they journeyed deeper into the bowels of Mr. Slave and defeating all the bacteria. They came across an obstacle. "Oh great, now how do we get past the electrical current?" Sarah asked. "No problem!" Stan said. He whistles and calls out his dog, Sparky. "Here boy!" Stan said. "How did he get here?" Sarah asked. "He was with us when Camellia sprinkled the Gnome dust all over us." Stan replied. He holds Sparky upside down. Sparky pees on the battery and the electrical current stops. "Way to go boy!" Stan said. "Arf!" Sparky said.

Princess Kenny uses her arrows to kill a bacteria enemy that was in their path.

During their journey, they came across a puppet. He had brown hair, mustache and beard, he wore a white and red striped hat and a purple shirt. "Is that Mr. Hat?" Kyle said. As he climbed upwards. "Who's Mr. Hat?" Camellia asked. "He used to be Mr. Garrison's assistant teacher in our class." Stan replied.

The deep they went, they saw more junk like an iPhone. "Look, looks like we getting closer." Sarah said when they saw a button flashing red. "Yikes! A bat!" Camellia cried. "This must be one of the bats, Mr. Slave was talking about." Stan said. Sparky whimpered in fear as he hid behind Stan. "S-so how do we get past him?" Jimmy asked. "Maybe that flashlight would work." Camellia said.

She inserts the battery that was sticking out of the compartment and goes up to push the yellow button. "Let's hope this works!" Camellia said as she press the yellow button. The flashlight was turned on and the bat was frighten in response, it flies away.

* * *

"Ooh! Jesus Christ!" Mr. Slave said. The bat flies out of his butt and out the window in terror. "Camellia, do you read me?" Randy said. "We're getting closer to the nuke, Mr. Marsh." Camellia replied via earphone. "You must hurry! There's not much time left!" Randy cried. "Roger sir, over!" Camellia said. "Are they getting closer yet? Mr. Marsh?" Joseph asked. "Let's hope they do." Mr. Marsh said as he taps onto his ear phone for more information from Camellia's group.

* * *

Camellia and her group stopped once they encountered another animal spirit. This spirit was a sparrow wearing a raven blue cap and a silver crown on his head. "I am the Sparrow Prince." He said, "Like you, I was once used for pleasure as an anal plaything, and thus perished in this place. Now you must defeat my angry spirit in order to move forward. I know, I don't really sound that angry, but trust me, I am."

Camellia and her chosen partner, Kyle, defeats the Sparrow Prince with their combined strength.

"You have proven yourself in combat, young anal plaything and her friends." The Sparrow Prince said, "You may journey forth. Find the snuke's trigger and save the outside world. Farethee met and farethee well." The bird spirit vanished leaving the kids confused. "Okay? This just keep getting weirder and weirder..." Stan said. "Agreed," Sarah said.

A metal bar with a button appears. "Hey look, I think that belongs to Cartman's mom," Butters said. "What is that thing?" Kyle asked. "It's better if you don't know Kyle," Sarah replied. "We can't move, there's too much shit here." Butters said.

Camellia uses Nagasaki to crack open a ball with a orange stripe in the middle and the number 13 on it. She climbs on the pile of feces to the top. "Come on, Camellia you can do it!" Stan cried. "I hope she knows what she's doing." Kyle said. She get down from the metal object and switches the button to on.

"Jesus Christ!" Mr. Slave echoed.

"Alright a path!" Butters said. They climbed onto the metal object and slide downward to continue.

The group stopped and hid nearby after they saw two government guards protecting the pathway to the nuke.

"[sigh] I didn't join the company for this."

"We've got our orders."

"Yeah but how come we always get the shit jobs? Go clean out the barracks. Go round up civilians in their homes. Go up a gay man's butthole and guard against intruders. Fuckin' sucks!"

The Frog King and the Sparrow Prince appeared in front of the group.

"Armed guards?" The Frog King cried, "What are they doing here?" "Whoever seeks to blow up the city clearly doesn't want anyone stopping them." The Sparrow Prince replied. "You must get past them, New Kid!" The Frog King said, "Go fuck 'em up." The two spirits then suddenly vanished.

Sarah uses her magic to stun them. Camellia and Kyle begin to fight the two guards. "Flower Slash!" Camellia cried. Kyle uses his golf club and golf balls to due continuous damage.

"Tell my wife... I wasn't that into her." One of the guards said before he fainted.

"Camellia do you read me?" Randy said via ear phone. "Yeah, loud and clear!" Camellia said, "We're almost to the nuke. I can feel it!" "Good..." Randy said, "Now get in their and disarm it!"

A device shaped like a mountain with black bands was sticking out of some green water. Camellia and her group surfaced. "[gasp] Good thing I can hold my breathe real long!" Stan said. They dry themselves to get rid of the green water. "Look!" Kyle said. "The snuke!" Camellia said, "We found it!"

The last spirit appears. He was wearing golden armor. "Hello New Kid and her friends, I... am Catatafish. The trigger of the thermonuclear device lies before you. I have tried to solve its riddle, but I have been unable to disarm it. There are only moments to spar. Find a way to disengage the trigger, or all will be lost." Catatafish then disappears.

"Um? Why is there a disable sign on there?" Sarah asked as she examines the blue glowing sign with white disable symbol on it. "That must be my cue," Jimmy said, "Step aside rogue mage, I'll handle this. This calls for a little bardic access. The device opens to reveal some wires and purple stairs for the kids to walk on. Sarah goes up and begins the abortion.

She gets out a medical kit which includes a syringe, a silver crooked tool and the vacuum. "Snuke abortion sequence initiated," The Snuke said, "Begin electrolytic infusion." Sarah uses the syringe, but when she uses her tool. "Danger: Abortion access slit stress level critical." The Snuke informed. "There's not much time left!" Stan said. "Sarah, hurry!" Camellia cried. "Abortion access slit dilated," The Snuke said, "Initiate control chip removal." Sarah then uses her vacuum to remove the chip. "Self-destruction sequence aborted." Snuke said. "All right!" Butters said. "You did it!" Camellia said. Sarah wipes the sweat off her forehead.

* * *

"What is it, Mr. Slave?" Randy asked, "What are you feeling?" Mr. Slave spits out Camellia, Sarah, Butters, Stan, Jimmy, Princess Kenny and Kyle out. "Ow, that was awful!" Sarah said. "Let's never do that again." Kyle said. The three animal sprits appeared before the children. "Great job, new kid and her friends," Catatafish said. "But your journey is not yet complete," Sparrow Prince said. "Yes," The Frog King said, "should you ever need our services again, we will call." The Frog King gives Camellia a golden crown with purple gems before he and his friends disappeared. "Oh I have their phone numbers," Camellia said as she looks at her contacts.

Camellia then wakes everyone up by gentle shaking them and sprinkles the Gnome Dust on everyone. "All right! We did it!" Butters said. "Great job, everyone!" Randy said, "You disarmed the Snuke. South Park is saved." "Yes, now let's finish this, Camellia," Cartman said, "Let's beat Clyde once and for all, and take back the Stick of Truth!"

* * *

**A/N: Two more chapters have been posted! Thank God! And on a personal note, the inside of Mr. Slave is so far one of the nastiest moments in the whole game. How he manage to not get sick from sticking various objects into his butt is beyond me, but oh well South Park Logic.**


	17. Shocking Return! Rise of the Undead Chef

"This is it..." Camellia said. She along with Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Princess Kenny, Butters, Jimmy, Sarah, Joesph and Richard were outside Clyde's throne room. "Inside that room lies the Dark Lord..." Stan said. "Well what are we waiting for, let go in there and kick his ass!" Joseph said.

As they enter the room, Clyde was already there anticipating their arrival. "Clyde!" Camellia cried.

"Fools!" Clyde cried, "You thought you could conquest the Fortress of Darkness!" Lighting flashed behind him.

"Clyde! Back away from that stuff!" Stan warned. "Yeah, you are not able to harness and control that!" Sarah warned. "Just step away!" Joseph said. "Oh, but I have yet to complete my army!" Clyde said, "You have come to witness the power of darkness!" "Clyde, stop!" Kyle cried, "You have no idea what that stuff is!" "Yeah huh, it's green sauce from Taco Bell," Clyde argued, "I took it from their construction site." "Dude, that's not Taco Bell sauce," Stan said. "Then why'd I find it at the Taco Bell?" Clyde asked. "It leaked out of a UFO, Clyde!" Cartman cried, "It's toxic goo from another galaxy! Think about it! Since when does Taco Bell have a green sauce, dude?!" "Actually, since about a year ago." Kyle replied. "What?" Cartman said. "Taco Bell has green sauce now." Kyle restated. "No way..." Cartman said. "They've had it longer than a year," Stan clarified, "I've always gotten spicy green burritos." "Yeah, no, I'm saying in the packets," Kyle corrected, "They just started putting green sauce in packets." "The fuck?!" Cartman said, "How the fuck did I miss that?"

"Ha, ha!" Clyde said, "I don't seem so foolish now, do I?!" "That doesn't mean you have Taco Bell green sauce, dipfuck!" Kyle argued. "Yeah, Clyde," Stan said, "why do you think that shit's glowing?" "Maybe because of the three varieties of chili peppers." Clyde replied. "You must stop, Clyde!" Sarah said, "If you don't things are bound to get worse." "Yeah," Joseph added. "Just give is the Stick, asshole." Cartman demanded.

"Or what?" Clyde said, "You'll beat me up? Ha, ha... I've got another surprise for you." He turns on a faucet that was connected to rubber tube. The green alien goo flows to two tubes that were connected to an old and dusty coffin.

A fist punches a hole in the coffin, the cover breaks open and a Nazi Zombie comes out.

His skin had stiches on them. He had black eyes, black hair that was covered by a white chef hat with some holes, a red shirt that was torn at the chest and his back, the signature red bandana was on his left arm, torn jeans and black shoes

"I'm gonna make love to you womannn..." he said.

The children's eyes widen at the sight, some of them screamed. "C-chef!" Stan cried. "Who's Chef?" Camellia asked. "He used to be our school's cook before he died," Kyle replied. "Get him, Commander Camellia!" Cartman said. "Right!" Camellia said with determination in her eyes. "I'll go with you!" Joseph said. "Richard's still not fully recovered from his injuries and the rest are too terrified to go against him."

"Let's all make sweet lo- RAAAAWWWRRR!" Chef said. He sounded like a broken box that was just brought back to life for revenge. "Circum-scythe!" Joseph cried as he inflicts some damage to the Nazi Zombie Chef. Camellia blocks Chef's attack with her Razor Sword. She then uses her arrows and lights them on fire. When the arrows hit the zombified Chef, they set him on fire. She then uses Dragonshout. "Goddamn!" Chef said as he tries to wave the smell away. Chef picks up Camellia but she punches him in self defense. Chef let's go of her after she punches him a few times. "Children, what have I done!" Chef said. "Chef, is this really you or some Nazi trick?" Joseph asked in question. "Ground Stomp!" Camellia cried. She does a decent amount of damage on Chef but it was still not enough to knock Chef out. "I'm sorry, children..." Chef apologizes. "He's dead, but I don't think he's quite 'un' dead." Joseph said. "Flower..." Camellia's hair clip started to glow, "Slash!" Her attack does more damage than usually. "Final attack!" Joesph cried, he puts a rock inside of a sock, "Sling of David!" It knocks Chef's health down to one.

"Children! Everybody! I'm back!" Chef announced. "Is he back to his old self?" Butters asked. "Let's hope so..." Kyle said. "Enough of this!" Clyde said. He takes out a bottle of alcohol. "Clyde what are you doing?!" Sarah cried. "Are you crazy!" Richard cried, "you'll burn yourself!" He lights the bottle's lid with one of his torches by his throne and throws it at the Chef. The Nazi Zombie was covered in flames. "Oh no, he's on fire!" Sarah cried. "Oh no! Camellia, Joseph!" Butters added. "Ahahahaha! Burn them!" Clyde cried, "Burn them all!" In fear and instinct, Camellia uses Dragonshout again. It creates an explosion which kills Chef and his muscles and bone can be seen.

"Your eons of torment at an end, ruler of darkness!" Cartman said as he points at Clyde in anger. "Um...okay," Clyde said who was afraid, "you know what, I'm not playing anymore. " "You have broken the rules of the Stick and for that I banish thee." Cartman said, "I banish thee... from Space and Time!" The wizard kicks Clyde to the edge. The wooden bars broken but Clyde clings to a nearby broken fence, he cries as he loses his grip and falls to his demise.

"We did it, dude!" Stan said.

Everyone was glad that the war of Clyde's dark fortress was over.

"That was Awesome! You did it!" Cartman said, "Your noble quest is at an end. And for all your deeds, and all your time put into this - I hereby promote you... to Queen Camellia! Congratulations."

Sarah places a tiara that had sapphires and amethysts on it while Joseph places a red cape around her neck. Everyone claps at her achievement. "You did it, Camellia!" Butters said. "Way to go!" Stan said. "Yeah you deserve it," Jimmy said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit shorter but there's a reason. Next chapter will be a surprise, so come back for the next update. **


	18. Shocking Truth! Battle of the Dragonborn

"Quickly," Kyle said, "let's get the Stick back to victory before anyone can-"

To everyone's confusion and surprise, government officials suddenly appeared as they came from all sides. Lights were flashing and the sound of helicopters can be heard.

"We've got her," One the government agents said, "We've got the Dragonborn." "The Dragonborn?" Cartman asked confused, "What the - who what?"

"So it really IS the Dragonborn..." The Big Bad Government Guy said, "Just can't being a thorn in our side, huh?" He picks up the Stick of Truth to everyone's horror. "He has the Stick of Truth!" Cartman said. "How does this guy know you, Queen Camellia?" Kyle asked. "Yeah, we want to know as well." Joseph added. "Queen Camellia?" The Big Bad Government Guy said, "Ah yes, Camellia or should I say Camellia Ryu?" "Huh?!" Camellia said as she was shocked that he recognized her real last name. "Ryu?" Stan asked. "Doesn't that mean dragon in Japanese?" Joesph asked. "Whoa, that a cool last name!" Butters said. "So do you remember?" The Big Bad Government asked, "How we tried to find you?" "Look, that Stick belongs with the fighters of Zaron!" Stan replied, "Give it back!" "Fighters of Zaron?" The Big Bad Government Guy said with skepticism, "Children, what's going on here is much more complex than that. This isn't the first time a UFO has crashed to Earth. You see, in 1947 a UFO crashed in Roswell, New Mexico..." "So there really was a UFO in Roswell..." Richard noted. "Oh, God..." Cartman groaned. "Oh brother, spare us..." Stan complained. "Hang on a sec." The Big Bad Government Guy said, "A UFO crashed in Roswell and a new government agency was created to investigate the paranormal. Our Agency." "Can we skip this?" Cartman asked, "Like, hit the skip button or something?" "Oh, you don't want to skip this." The Big Bad Government Guy said. "Yes, we do." Cartman said.

"Whenever aliens are spotted, vampires run amok, our agency is there and we have never lost a fight. That is... until 4 years ago when we investigated a child."

Cartman was unimpressed with this.

"A child who had an unnatural power inside her. I had orders from the President to secure the child, so that we can harness her powers before our enemies could. But she slipped through our hands."

"The government wants Camellia for her farts?" Kyle asked. "That's dumb..." Stan commented.

"Her farts?" The Big Bad Government Guy said, "No, her amazing ability to make friends so quickly on any social network. Before she was five years old; she had 3.2 billion friends on Facebook alone. Do you have any idea the power that kind of gift yields in today's world? It's time to come with us, Camellia. Time to stop resisting and use your gift for your country."

"Is he really still talking?" Cartman asked.

"Ryu... My secret gift... I remember everything now..." Camellia said, "When I was about four, my real parents were killed in a typhoon in the Philippine Islands. I was sent to an adoption agency before I was adopted by an American family who was desperate for a child since they couldn't produce one themselves. Since that day I've lived in this country since. Only recently I was able to put pieces together, and realized that this country's government just wants me for my ability! They'll just use me as some sort of weapon!"

"Are we really so different, you and I, Camellia Ryu?" The Big Bad Government Guy asked, "You have to do what the government tells you, just like me. We're all just pawns in their game. I'll admit you are fascinating, you have more power than any child I've ever come across. And yet all you seem to really care about... is this. It must be very important. What does it do?" "Whoever controls the Stick controls the universe, dumbass." Cartman said. "Cartman, you idiot!" Camellia cried, "You just told him what he does. Now he's never going to give it back."

"Controls the..." The Big Bad Government Guy stutters, "But then... I wouldn't have to do what I was told anymore. I could... [laughs evilly] I control the universe. Get back! Back I say! All of you! I can do anything! Anything I want!" "I think he has gone insane..." Sarah said. "HAHA AHA! I no longer need you, Camellia!" The Big Bad Government Guy said, "I control the universe!" He removes his clothes to reveal his translucent thong. "Nice thong, old geezer." Richard taunted.

"Hahg... huh? UGH!" He said in frustration, "Er... damn thing! How does it work?! Show me how it works!" "Yeah right..." Stan said. "Camellia, why would we be on the opposite sides?" The Big Bad Government Guy said, "Join me and together we will rule! Rule... and you can have this all to yourself, forever. I can offer you all! Just get me safely out of here, you can rule with this once again!"

"You can take that offer... And shove it up your ass!" Camellia exclaimed. "You underestimated the character of the fighters of Zaron!" Stan said, "What binds us is more that that relic." "And you failed to recognize the character of our alliance." Kyle added. "And that friendship is more important to any of us - than even the Stick of Truth." Cartman finished.

"Fine then..." The Big Bad Government Guy said, "I don't need you, I have another child under my wing to rule with." A boy that was the same age as Camellia and the others suddenly appears.

He wore a dark red hoodie jacket, dark blue jeans and black shoes. There was also a brown cloak that covered his back.

"Who's that?" Stan asked. "Yeah," Kyle said, "He's looks just like Camellia." "Elric?" Camellia said. "Long time no see, sister!" Elric said, "I see that you remembered me." "Alright, what is going on?" Kyle asked. "Yeah!" Joseph said, "I'm confused as well! How come Camellia knows this boy." "This boy is Elric Hanks," The Big Bad Government Guy said, "He's my adopted grandson. Just like Camellia, his parents were also killed in a typhoon and was sent to adoption agency before one of our agents adopted him. It was easy, since that agent was my son, it wasn't long before he became my grandson. During those four years under my 'supervision', I've noticed that he can quickly learn different moves and use different and effective strategies in battle. I've done some research and found out that he is also a direct member of the Ryu Bloodline and the destined 'Dragonborn'." "I thought Camellia was?" Sarah asked.

"Both of them are..." said a man. He appears from the shadows. He had grey hair and a beard, dark brown eyes and he wore a professional suit with a purple and white plaid tie. "Morgan Freeman?" Kyle said in recognition at the man. "You see the Ryu family bloodline goes back to when humans and elves lived together in the forests of Hollow Falls," Freeman explained, "During that same time an elven queen fell in love with the orc known as Dandar - the first one to possess the Stick of Truth. They loved in secret and had a child, a beautiful little girl, a girl who watched as everyone she loved was killed in cold blood. And during that time she waited... and plotted... all this time. To take the Stick from you. For Princess Kenny is true heir to the Stick of Truth." "Princess Kenny, you sold us out?!" Kyle cried in disbelief. "How could you?!" Joseph added. "However, she gave up on that relic once she met one of the twins of the Ryu family that was destined to be the Dragonborn." Freeman continued, "Her kind, gentle and caring personality was more than enough to melt away all the revenge and hatred for the humans and elves. And overtime she gave up the Stick of Truth, her inherited relic for the female twin's friendship. But her twin brother, who was being manipulated by one man's greed for power, decided use the Stick of Truth instead. To rule over the land under that man's tranny. Don't you see every thousand years, a pair of twins usually a boy and girl are both destined to be the Dragonborn. One will be destined to be under evil's control to rule or destroy the world, and the other will be destined to stop it. Now history's has been repeated and the Ryu twins must fight again for power and balance for the world." Everyone was shocked at Freeman's explanation. "Wow, that's pretty cool." Cartman said.

"Just one thing, Morgan Freeman -how come every time something convoluted needs explaining you show up?" Kyle asked. "Because everytime I show up and explain something, I earn a feckle." Freeman replied. Another freckle appears under his right eye.

"Haha!" Elric said, "I have the Stick, now I shall rule under my grandpa's rule to bring peace to our country. Too bad, you won't be joining us, Camellia." He then dashes away.

"Hey come back here, you asshole!" Cartman demanded.

* * *

Lights from the helicopters flashed onto a rounded wooden stage with torches at the edges. "Give us, the Stick, Elric!" Camellia demanded, "Don't you get it, you're being used!" "Guys look our town!" Sarah cried. Behind Elric and The Big Bad Government Guy, South Park was in flames. "Our town!" Butters cried. "It's in flames?!" Stan said. "You bastards, what happened!" Kyle demanded.

"Guys!" Dontell cried, "the government officials set off bombs in the desolate areas of South Park. They really want to destroy our town to get rid of the evidence of an alien crash!" "Don't you see what you are doing Elric?!" Camellia said, "Are you really going to destroy this town? Are you willing to take thousands of innocent civilians to get rid of this alien crash site?!" "Sacrifices have to be made to save others, dear sister," Elric said, "And now that I have the Stick, I say that this destruction of this town is granted! Prepare for battle! Dear Sister! I'm afraid this will be your last." "Yes, go Elric!" The Big Bad Government Guy said, "Take her and her pesky friends down!"

Camellia and Cartman (the partner she had chosen) were ready to fight Elric, the 'other' Dragonborn."Flower Slash!" Camellia said as she deals heavy damage to her. "Argh!" Elric cried, "I should have known that my sister will be as strong as me." "Try this! Flame Breath!" Elric cried. Camellia and Cartman were burned. "Oh god that's hot as hell!" Cartman cried. He and Camellia drank some cure potions to cure the status infliction. "Mag Missile!" Cartman cried as he throws a white capsule at Elric. "Ground Stomp!" Camellia cried. "Argh!" Elric cried. "Finishing blow!" Camellia said, "FLOWER SLASH!" "No, impossible..." Elric said as he faints.

"It's all over, Elric!" Cartman said, "Camellia is too powerful for you." Elric gets back up, "This isn't over!" He takes out a small tube of the alien goo. "What's he doing?" Stan asked. Elric removes the cap of the tube. "No, don't drink that!" Kyle cried. Elric tucks the Stick of Truth into his jacket and drinks the tube. He turns into a Nazi Zombie to everyone's horror. "AAAAGH! Nazi Zombie Dragonborn!" Cartman cried. "Fuck!" Kyle added.

"Come on Butters!" Camellia said, "We have to fight Elric again..." "What!" Butters said, "But he's more powerful now that he's a Nazi Zombie." "Don't worry..." Camellia assured, "With the help of all of our buddies we'll take him down!" "Alright... For faith of everyone!" Butters cried as he raises his hammer.

"This is it!" Cartman said, "The final battle! Your buddies stand with you! I will stand over here..." "Cartman you lazy ass!" Kyle cried from the sidelines.

Camellia and her partner Butters were now ready. "Death comes for you, Dragonborn twin!" The Big Bad Government Guy said, "You'd better pray for a miracle." "Oh a miracle will be coming alright!" Camellia argued. "Flower Slash!" She slashes Nazi Zombie Elric. Elric then calls Nazi Zombie Death. "Oh hamburgers!" Butters cried. He transforms into Professor Chaos. "Foolish Elric!" He cried, "Do you not know that Death is the servant of Chaos?" He then blasts him away with his Chaos Blast. However, the ending result was Butters using up all of his energy. "Let's do it!" Kyle said as he takes Butters's place. "All that chaos energy's making me a little woozy." Butters noted as he was unable to continue. "You've fought well Paladin." Dontell said, "Let the others help her with the fight."

"Flower Slash!" Camellia cried as she takes a decent amount of damage. "Rain of Arrows!" Kyle cried as he commands his army to fire arrows at Elric. Elric then takes a flask of alien goo. "Yes! Drink your goo, Elric!" The Big Bad Government Guy said, "You'll be invincible!" "Oh no you don't!" Kyle cried. He brings out Ike and kicks the little football headed kid as hard as he can. Elric drops the goo and the flask breaks. Ike cries in pain after the kick. "A lucky shot, but no matter," The Big Bad Government Guy said, "My grandson still has lots of tricks up his sleeves."

Princess Kenny takes Kyle's place. Kyle limped on one leg, "Ow, I hurt my leg. You better go on without me." "Let me see it, my lord." Dontell said as he examines the injured leg. "Boot to the Head!" Camellia said as she kicks Elric in the balls, "Lucky for me, I upgraded one of my abilities for this fight!" "Use your Flame Breath, Elric!" The Big Bad Government Guy commanded. Princess Kenny uses her Rainbow Power to counter attack. The power was greater then the Flame Breath. It did massive damage to Elric and disables his Fire Breath move. Princess Kenny was unable to battle and switches places with Jimmy.

"How's everyone doing, good?" Jimmy asked. "You did well Princess," Dontell said, "But I think you over did it." Princess Kenny muffled, 'At least... I gave it my all'. "Cross Bow!" Camellia cried. "ㇸ6I had a nice lance that she sa - sa - sat upon!" Jimmy sang, "ㇸ6The maiden from Stonebury who was also your mom!ㇸ6 Wow, what a terrific audience!" This increases Jimmy and Camellia's abilities, but decreases Elric's. "Give these vermin a taste of their own medicine, Elric!" The Big Bad Government Guy ordered. Elric sends out a lot of rats. Jimmy uses his lute to stop them from attacking. "No! What are you doing with his rats!" The Big Bad Government Guy said, "Damn you!" Jimmy hops away with the rats.

Stan takes Jimmy place. "I am Stan Marshwalker, brother of wolves and badgers." He stated. "Hoo," Jimmy said, "I better c-catch my breath." "Just take deep and slow breathes." Dontell instructed. Camellia eats some cupcakes to restore her PP. "Boot to the Head!" Camellia cried as she hits Elric in the nuts again. "You're going down!" Stan cried, "Way of the Sword!" He did massive amounts of damage to Elric. "Use your Dragon Claw!" The Big Bad Government Guy ordered. Elric's claws glowed and charges at Camellia, but she blocks his attack. "Use your Nazi Dark Horse, Elric!" The Big Bad Government said. A horse with black hair and black main appeared with the signature red bandana on it's front left leg. Stan decapitates the horse with one clean cut of his sword. "Shit, stupid fucking horse!" The Big Bad Goverment Guy cursed. Stan follows Sparky after he drags the horse's head away. Sarah takes Stan's place. "You'll never nuke our town!" Sarah said, "Your reign ends, here and now!"

"My sword hand's got a cramp," Stan said, "Need a minute." "Let me check your hand..." Dontell said as he begins to caress Stan's wound. "Assault and Battery!" Camellia cried as she uses a bat and a base ball to deal damage. "Use your Aeiral Attack and attack from the Sky!" The Big Bad Goverent Guy ordered. Elric removes his cape to reveal a jet pack with dark green dragon wings attached. "Oh no, you don't!" Sarah said, "Elemental Seal!" The charms on her necklace began to glow. A seal of the four elements bounds Elric to the ground and the seal does massive damage and lots of status conditions. Sarah gasps and switches places with Richard.

"I hope my assistance in the final battle will lessen my punishment..." Richard said. "Agh...All that power to make the seal almost drained all of my energy..." Sarah said. Camellia uses Ground Stomp again. "Use your Dragon Claws to break free!" The Big Bad Government Guy ordered. Elric began to claw at the seal, Sarah left behind. "Aha, I see that seal is about to loosen its grip!" The Big Bad Government Guy said. "Not for long!" Richard said. He takes out his Sapphire Dagger and stabs Elric in the back and disables the jet pack. "No, how could this be?!" The Big Bad Government Guy cried. "Aragh!" Richard said as he staggers away with his blistered hand.

Joseph switches places with Richard. "Alright, tine to kick some Nazi Zombie's Dragonborn ass!" "I think I gripped on that dagger too hard..." The thief said. Camellia ate some more cupcakes to restore more PP for her moves. "Assault and Battery!" Camellia cried. "Sling of David!" Joseph cried. Their attack dealt massive damage. Elric breaks free from his seal. "Use your Symbol Toss, Elric!" The Big Bad Government Guy ordered. Elric created a big black swirling cross symbol. "Not so fast!" Joesph cried. He creates a big yellow six pointed star with his magic. The star deflects the black cross and hits Elric. "I need a break, that took so much energy..." Joseph said as he goes to join the others.

"Shit, I guess I'm the only hope!" Cartman said, "Alright, it's you and me, Camellia. For the fate of humanity." "Kick his ass, guys!" Joesph cried. "You want to throw down, dawg?" Cartman asked, "I'll throw down!" "Ground Stomp!" Camellia cried. Cartman begins his attack, "Black! Shut up! Spastic colon! Foreskin! Sandy Vagina! Veiny boner! Piece of Crap! Asshole! Christian! Ginger! Shriveled sack! Curse attack!" He shots out multiple shots of blue lighting and each one deals massive damage.

"He can't die!" Stan cried, "We can't beat him!" "Dude, we're fucked!" Kyle said, "There's no way!" "There is one way." Cartman said, "We have to break the Gentleman's Code." "What?!" Kyle cried. "You don't possible mean..." Richard added. "What other choice do we have?!" Cartman said, "Queen Camellia! You remembered long ago that you promised to never fart on anyone's balls. I am now asking you -to break that oath." "What!" Camellia cried. "He's right," Stan said, "it's our only chance." "Fart on Elric's balls, Queen Camellia. Do it!" Cartman said.

"Here goes!" Camellia said. Cartman grabs Elric from the back and raises him high in the air. "Now, Queen Camellia!" Cartman cried, "Fart on Elric's balls!" "What about the Gentleman's Oath?!" The Big Bad Government Guy asked in slight concern. "Sorry but we're breaking it!" Joesph cried, "If we want to save this town we have to break it!" Camellia eats a Mana Potion (which was a chicken fajita) and gets ready to attack. "Here goes!" Camellia said, "Dragon-SHOUT!"

A bright white light begins to shine from Elric. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Elric cried. The light grows and begins to engulf the entire town.

Everyone who was infected with the green goo that contains the Nazi Virus was cured.

"Wha... we're back to normal..."

"We-we're cured!"

"We're all better now, daddy!" A boy said. "That's right, son," his father replied, "The Dragonborn must've farted on her brother's balls."

* * *

**A/N: Lengthy chapter, but it was worth it for the final battle! Next will be the ending. Surprised, when I was writing this Fic, I wanted Camellia to battle someone else instead of Princess Kenny. So I chose another OC, who is Camellia's older twin brother. Even though in the real game, the betrayal of Princess Kenny and you battling her in the final battle is a shocking twist then I thought Camellia battling her lost twin brother would be a even better shocking twist.**


	19. Ending I: Visiting Elric's Grave

The sun begins to rise over the town of South Park. Trucks and worker men had begun repairs on buildings and removing debris from the damaged UFO.

At Stark's Pond, Camellia was joined by Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Princess Kenny. Princess Kenny was holding the Stick tightly in her hands. "You guys sure about this?" Kyle asked. Princess Kenny just stares at the Stick, hoping she was doing the right thing. "There's no other way." Cartman said. "It drove Camellia's brother to madness and nearly kill us all." Stan stated, "Princess Kenny, you know what you have to do." Princess Kenny nodded and bravely throws her inherited Stick into the middle of the pond. The Stick sank into the pond below; it glowed sky blue before it was lost forever in the dark depths below. "I'm sorry that you had gotten ridden the Stick of Truth, Princess Kenny, I hope you're not mad." Camellia apologizes.

Princess Kenny shook her head. "No I'm not mad..." She muffled under her jacket, "It's true that I lost the relic forever, but it's best that it stays lost so no one will ever abuse its power again." "Wow, Kenny," Stan said, "That's real thoughtful of you." Princess Kenny muffled a thanks at the Warrior.

Camellia starts to walk away. "Hey? Where are you going?" Kyle asked. "I'm going to visit someone..." Camellia said as she continues to walk away. "I think she's going to visit her brother..." Kyle said as he gives her a sympathic look. "Yeah, both her and Elric were twins from a foreign country." Stan said, "Even though they were reunited hours before I think Camellia secretly wished that she could be with him a little longer to repair and strengthen the twin bond that had long been shared for the first four years of their lives before that faithful day when that horrible typhoon took their parents away." "You think she will be okay?" Kyle asked. "Only time will tell, Kyle," Cartman said, "Only time will tell."

Camellia was putting a bouquet of flowers (made out of roses and daisies) on a grave of her older twin brother. Even though his real body wasn't buried there, the agency decided to put in there in his memory.

Camellia sighes as she begins to talk to the grave. "Well Elric, it has been at least four years since we last met... Just like you I have been adopted to a loving American family. Even though they're not the best parents, I still love them." She pauses and sighes again as she sits on the grave. "I guess you want to hear my story. During the four years we have been separated that time, I discovered my gift, that gift was to easily make friends on any social website. However, I guess that unintentionally got the attention of the American government, and that they want me to join them even though I wasn't born on their soil. But my parents found out about the agency's plan to recruit me by force. That night before we moved to South Park, they made a desperate move but I stopped them. In the end, I had suffered an injury to the back of my head and temporarily lost almost all of my past memories. After the boss of the agency told me my true last name, I suddenly remember everything. Anyway Elric, can you forgive me?"

An answer could not be heard from the grave. "[sigh] Oh what am I kidding, the dead don't speak..." Camellia said.

"Camellia!" Butters cried. Camellia looked up and saw Butters, Craig, Scott Malkinson, Sarah, Dontell, Joesph and even Richard and Ike. "Hey guys..." Camellia said. "What's wrong..." Butters asked, "Oh Elric... So you're visiting his grave?" "Camellia, we're so sorry about your brother..." Joesph apologized. "You don't have too..." Camellia said, "It was for the best... If I didn't fart on Elric's balls then South Park would no longer be here." "Yeah, but he was your brother..." Craig said, "It doesn't feel right that you two have to fight each other." "Ya sure you're gonna be okay?" Scott asked. "I'll be fine guys..." Camellia said as she gets up and brushes the dirt off her shorts, "Even though Elric is not with me anymore, up there somewhere in the sky, he's happy that I'm in good hands."

"Come on..." Butters said as he puts his arm around her shoulder, "Why don't we go home? My parents are treating us iHop for breakfast." "Yayyyy!" Ike cried in excitement. "Mmmmmm... Waffles... I heard iHop's are the best!" Craig said. "I know, I went there once and they tasted so good!" Scott replied. As they walk away from the grave, Elric's spirit can be seen near the grave. He gives a small smile as he waves goodbye to her sister and new friends before spreading his wings and flying towards heaven.

* * *

**A/N: Annnddd... That's the end of the Stick of Truth! I edited the ending to bring closure to Elric's fate. Tell me in the reviews if you want another version of this ending or a totally different one. For now this story is finished.**


	20. Ending II: Together Again (Death)

The sun begins to rise over the town of South Park. Trucks and worker men had begun repairs on buildings and removing debris from the damaged UFO.

At Stark's Pond, Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Princess Kenny were at the pond's edge. Princess Kenny was holding the Stick tightly in her hands. "You guys sure about this?" Kyle asked. Princess Kenny just stares at the Stick, hoping she was doing the right thing. "There's no other way." Cartman said. "It drove Camellia's brother to madness and nearly killed us all," Stan said, "Princess Kenny you know what to do..." Princess Kenny nodded and bravely throws her inherited Stick into the middle of the pond. The Stick sank into the pond below; it glowed sky blue before it was lost forever in the dark depths below. "Sorry about the Stick of Truth, Princess Kenny," Kyle apologizes. "Yeah, I mean you were the true holder of the Stick of Truth," Stan added.

Princess Kenny shook her head. "No I'm not mad..." She muffled under her jacket, "It's true that I lost the relic forever, but it's best that it stays lost so no one will ever abuse its power again." "Wow, Kenny," Stan said, "That's real thoughtful of you." Princess Kenny muffled a thanks at the Warrior.

"I'm just sad that Camellia is also gone..." Kyle said. "Yeah, so am I..." Stan added. "But if it wasn't for her then South Park will no longer will be here." Cartman argued. "Yeah, but she was so young..." Stan said. "Yeah but her sacrifice was necessary for South Park to be here today." Kyle said, "Why don't we visit her graveyard?"

* * *

Butters, Craig, Scott Malkinson, Sarah, Richard, Joesph and even Richard and Ike were standing in front of two graves. The one on the right was Elric's and the one on the left was Camellia's.

After the final battle, Camellia and Elric were nowhere to be found. Even though their bodies were not found, the agency and the whole community of South Park decided to put the graves in memory.

The graves were decorated with bouquets of roses and daisies and various gifts from the different factions. A copy of Nevermore by Edgar Ellen Poe and a cross necklace was from the Goths. A bunch of stickers, glitter cans and plush dolls from the Girls. Some toy treasure chests and jewelry from the Pirates. And finally, well crafted weapons from Kupa Keep (the Humans) and the Elves. Pink, purple and maroon candles were on the graves and were lit.

"Hey guys," Kyle greeted. "Hey..." Craig greeted back flatly. "So did you get rid it?" Scott asked, "The Stick?" "Yeah..." Stan said, "We threw it in at Stark's Pond so no one else can use abuse its power."

"Well then," Cartman said, "The war is now over, yes, sacrifices have been made especially the female Dragonborn, but peace has been restored, for now!" "Camellia," Butters said, "Where ever you and Elric may be, we really miss you and that we'll be strong even after you have passed on." "Yeah!" Joseph cried as he shouts at the sky, "Once we meet you again, we'll have another fight as friends!"

"So what do you guys wanna play now?" Cartman asked who was changing the topic. "How about dinosaur hunters?" Stan suggested. "Or Pharaohs and Mummies!" Kyle added. Princess Kenny muffled out her suggestion. "Let's ask Richard!" Cartman said, "What do you want to play?"

"Screw you guys...I'm going home!" Richard said as he goes home. "Wow, what a dick..." Cartman said.

"Come on," Butters said, who was feeling a little better, "why don't we go home? My parents are treating us iHop." "Yayyyy!" Ike cried in excitement. "Oh boy, I heard that their breakfast food is the best!" Scott said, "I went there once and the experience was unforgettable." "Yeah, let's go try it!" Stan said. "Me too!" Kyle said, "I'm getting a little hungry..."

As they start to walk away from the graves, the spirits of Camellia and Elric appeared in front of them. They smiled as they were now together again. They wave goodbye to the children and spread their wings as they flew to the gates of heaven.

* * *

**A/N: Here's one of the alternate endings. Unlike the first one, Camellia is dead after her battle of Elric. But hey, she gets to be with her twin brother after four - five years of separation and ending up with different foster parents. **

**Another alternate ending will be posted soon. **


	21. Ending III: Together Again (Alive)

The sun begins to rise over the town of South Park. Trucks and worker men had begun repairs on buildings and removing debris from the damaged UFO.

At Stark's Pond, Camellia was joined by Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Princess Kenny. Princess Kenny was holding the Stick tightly in her hands. "You guys sure about this?" Kyle asked. Princess Kenny just stares at the Stick, hoping she was doing the right thing. "There's no other way." Cartman said. "It drove Camellia's brother to madness and nearly kill us all." Stan stated, "Princess Kenny, you know what you have to do."

Princess Kenny nodded and bravely throws her inherited Stick into the middle of the pond. The Stick sank into the pond below; it glowed sky blue before it was lost forever in the dark depths below. "I'm sorry that you had gotten ridden the Stick of Truth, Princess Kenny, I hope you're not mad." Camellia apologizes.

Princess Kenny shook her head. "No I'm not mad..." She muffled under her jacket, "It's true that I lost the relic forever, but it's best that it stays lost so no one will ever abuse its power again." "Wow, Kenny," Stan said, "That's real thoughtful of you." Princess Kenny muffled a thanks at the Warrior.

Camellia starts to walk away. "Hey? Where are you going?" Kyle asked. "I'm going to visit someone..." Camellia said as she continues to walk away. "I think she's going to visit her brother..." Kyle said. "Yeah," Stan said, "I think she wants to repair her relationship with her brother. I mean they were twins from a foreign country. Now that everything is back the way it is. Maybe they could repair the twin bond that was lost for the first four years of their lives before the faithful typhoon killed their parents."

* * *

Camellia was at a hill where Elric was watching the repairs of South Park. "Hey Elric..." Camellia said. "Hey..." Elric said, "[sigh] Listen, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you... Back at that Clyde kid's fortress." "It's alright..." Camellia said as she puts her hand on his shoulder, "You were manipulated until the very end. I'm just glad that you're alive and well." Elric smiled as he puts his arm around Camellia's torso.

"Camellia, there you are!" Butters said. He was followed by Craig, Scott Malkinson, Sarah, Dontell, Joseph, and even Richard and Ike. "Hey Camellia! We've been looking all over for you!" Dontell said. "Yeah..." Scott said, "Due to some odd, random occurrence we thought you might be here." "So that short, black haired kid is Elric, your older twin brother?" Craig asked. "Yeah, we are twins!" Camellia replied, "We came from the same parents!" "Well hello, Elric, I'm Butters the Paladin and this is Craig, Scott Malkinson and Ike." Butters introduced, "You have already met Sarah, Dontell, Joseph and Richard during your fight with Camellia."

The children greeted Elric.

"You know I think South Park won't be all that bad..." Elric said, "Sure it's an odd ball town, but hey, this place is filled with endless adventures for kids." "You bet!" Butters said, "You're gonna love this town, uh... sort of..." The blonde haired boy then puts left arm around Camellia and puts his right arm around Elric. "Come on why don't we all go home?" Butters suggested, "My parents is treating us iHop for breakfast." "Yayyyy!" Ike cried in joy. "Mmmmm...Waffles..." Craig said. "I went there with my family once." Scott said, "They tasted great!"

The children walked back to their homes. Camellia and Elric smiled, maybe they could repair their twin bond after four - five years of separation.

* * *

**A/N: And~! That is the last ending!**

**The first ending is the neutral ending. This means that only Camellia survives and goes to visit Elric's grave.**

**The second ending is the bad ending. This means that both Camellia and Elric died, but it very similar to the ending in the real game. Cartman, Kyle and Stan would give out suggestions on what they should play next. They ask Richard on what they should play next but Richard leaves the group in disdain just like Douchebag would for no apparent reason by saying "Screw you guys! I'm going home!" And Cartman commenting on his move by saying, "Wow... What a dick." I also noticed that I forgot to put Dontell in this ending, oops...**

**The third ending is the good ending. This means both Camellia and Elric survived. The setting takes place at a hill rather than a cemetery since neither one died. They decided to rekindle their twin relationship. It is also implied that Elric might move to South Park with the Hanks, his adopted family.**


End file.
